Remember: Till death do us part
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Ember is living her dream!She is the new up comer in the music industry and is determine to become the world number one rockstar!But is she willing to risk her relationship with Danny? What are the lengths Ember is willing to go in order to ensure her music career? Or will Ember lose everything and will it be too late to get it back? (Follow up of Remember: Love Transcending time)
1. Lovey dovey Ember

If you're new to Remember: Till death do us part then I strongly recommend to read Twist in time and Love transcending time. You'll understand this story much easier than just reading it like this, besides that... enjoy!

Here's the order of my Remember series (New readers)

Remember: A Twist in time

Remember: Love transcending time

Remember: Till death do us part

* * *

 **Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Lovey dovey Ember**

"What are you doing?!" Danny asked sitting down on the sofa with his controller in his hand and having his girlfriend sitting on him in a chair while she pulled his cheeks.

"You haven't paid any attention to me," Ember said letting his cheeks go

"What are you talking about? We had sex last night" Danny said putting his controller down and looking at her.

"You're such an ass," Ember said shaking her head and moving her hand to his chest, "But a cute ass"

"Okay... I know what you're doing..." Danny said while he held her hands, "What do you want?"

"Hm..." Ember smirk with a blush, she looked away since Danny had caught her.

"You can't say I don't give you enough love and attention," Danny said placing his elbow on the sofa and leaning his head on his hand.

"Well... I was thinking we could head back to my time and have some fun there" she said with a smirk

"We almost got caught last time," Danny said

"Not sexual!" Ember said pulling his cheek again and messing his hair, "Do guys always think about sex?!"

"Look who's talking!" Danny said back before Ember hit his shoulder, "Ow!"

"Let me talk!" Ember said rolling her eyes and sitting down beside him, "I still have my music over there! And I'm pretty sure my dad wants to drag you away for something"

"And how is that fun?" Danny asked raising a brow

"Make out session?" Ember asked while she sat up, "Or send my parents and aunt off and..."

Danny looked at her and smirk at the idea, he quickly got up and went to get the medallion from its hiding spot. Ember shook her head while Danny ran off, she sat down and waited for him.

"What an idiot," she said chuckling

"Okay! Let's get going" Danny said pushing the button on the medallion and watching a portal form.

"Mention sex and you'll do anything," Ember said laughing for a bit and standing up, "you're such a guy"

"What?" Danny asked with a confused look on his face.

"Come on!" Ember shouted taking his hand and pulling him inside of the portal.

 _1975_

"What did you mean by that comment?" Danny asked jumping to the rooftop and looking at her.

"Don't be such a baby! Let's go" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and waiting, "come on"

"Bossy," Danny said taking Ember in his arms

"And that's why you love me!" She said kissing his cheek Danny rolled his eyes and took off, he soon landed in front of the McLain's home.

"Are you ever going to move out?" Vera asked while making tea

"Don't you love having us here?" Elizabeth asked and sat down, "sis?"

"You're using slogan now?" Vera said pouring some tea and sitting down, "since when?"

"It was just one word" Elizabeth corrected while she took a sip of tea, "Calm down"

"Hey!" Ember shouted closing the door and walking towards the kitchen, "we're back"

"Hey dear," Elizabeth said kissing her cheek, "How was the future?"

"Just fine" Ember said sitting down, "got everything fixed over there"

"Where Danny?" Vera asked

"Oops..." Ember mumbled before getting up and opening the door, she nervously smiled while Danny had his arms crossed and glaring at her.

"Thanks," he said tapping his foot

"Sorry," Ember said pulling him inside, "I thought you came in or phase"

"Hm" he mumbled

"Sorry dipstick" Ember whispered kissing his cheek, "I didn't mean it"

"You're somewhat forgiven," he said smiling at her

"Oh am I?" She asked raising a brow

"Hey, Danny! Good to see you" Vera said hugging him, "How are you?"

"Pretty good," Danny said sitting down

"Just the young man I wanted to see," James said walking in and taking Danny's arm, "I'm going to show you football again"

"Why...?" Danny asked while being dragged outside. Ember laughs slightly before turning to her aunt and mother, she took some tea and cookies.

"So weird seeing you alone," Vera said putting her cup down, "Danny usually beside you"

"Just like a shadow," Elizabeth said

"Oh... Well, we can spend some time alone! We don't always need to be together twenty-four seven" she said looking away and a bit annoyed.

"So... When are you getting married?" Vera teased and bugging her niece.

"Never!" Ember said pushing her hand back

"You're never going to get married? Not even to Danny?" Vera said enjoying her niece expression of shock.

"I never said that!" Ember said crossing her arms, "Obviously I'll say yes when Danny ask me"

"AHHH!" Vera and Elizabeth shouted at the top of their lungs with Ember covering her ears, "AHHHH!"

"You already scream 'Ah' and now I'm deaf," Ember said rubbing her ears

"DID HE ASKED YOU?!" Vera shouted while Elizabeth tried not to faint

"I said WHEN he asks me!" Ember shouted back with her eye twitching slightly, "WHEN!"

"So close!" Elizabeth mumbled biting down on her bottom lip

"Jeez! I'm only seventeen!" Ember said sighing

"So? I got married at eighteen and you'll be eighteen in a few days" Elizabeth said while Vera nodded her head since she also married at eighteen. It was the common age to get married, after all, women were expected to be married and having children by the time they were in their mid to late twenties.

"Danny wants to wait," Ember said sitting up and walking to the fridge, "And so do I"

"But you're in 1975... You're supposed to be married by eighteen" Elizabeth said frowning at her daughter.

"Mom! I can do whatever I want!" Ember said closing the fridge door, "I don't want to get married at eighteen! I want to enjoy life and my music before I even think about marriage"

"Amberline!" Elizabeth shouted quickly sitting up and slamming her hands on the table, "You will do has I say!"

"Elizabeth!" Vera shouted holding her shoulder and shaking her head at her, "You're going back to your old ways"

" _Another relapse…._ " Ember didn't say a word and simply watched her aunt pull her mother to the side. Ember enjoyed her mother's new view on her life and being more supportive, but she did have her moments. Her mother would at times forget about the house fire, and what Danny has done for them... She would return to her old self.

"I'm sorry, dear" Elizabeth said looking back once Vera had finished talking, "I didn't mean too…. You can get married whenever you're ready"

"It's alright, mom," Ember said smiling at her and knowing she had to be patient with her mother, she as improved drastically! But she did have her moments and Ember had to be understanding and not to argue with her.

"Ember!" Ember looked back seeing Danny phased through the wall and hiding behind her, he simply waited before the door opened and James walking in with a black eye.

"What happened?!" Ember asked feeling Danny's shake and trying no to die

"I tried to… hm… you know hit the golf ball and the golf club flew out of my hands…." Danny explains seeing James getting closer, "AH!"

"James!" Elizabeth said running towards him and checking his eye, "How did this happen?"

"I told you to strengthen your grip!" James shouted while Danny cowardly hides behind Ember, "The club flew out of his hand and hit me!"

"I said I was sorry!" Danny shouted

"Dad! It was an accident" Ember said raising her hands and trying to calm him down, "He didn't mean to"

"UGH!" James threw his arms in the air and walked away, Elizabeth quickly got some ice and followed him. Danny pokes his head from his protective shield and sigh, he looked at Ember and smiled at her.

"I told him I wasn't good in sports," Danny said. Ember chuckled slightly and took his hand, she went upstairs with him and sat down on her bed.

"You should probably hide out for a bit," Ember said and messing his hair, "You know for safety"

"And now your dad hates me again," Danny said sighing and fixing his hair slightly, "Wonderful"

"Aw…. It's alright" Ember whispered kissing his cheek, "I still like you"

"And I still like you," he said kissing her on the lips. Ember kissed him back before she pushed him back once she felt his pervy hand, "Aw" Danny whined.

"Hands off, babypop," Ember said getting up and going to her desk, "Not tonight"

"Why not?" he asked and raising a brow

"I have the recording remember?" she asked

"Oh… that's right" Danny said snapping his fingers together, "Are you ready?"

"I just have to do some touches up and that's it," Ember said sitting down and taking her songs, "So don't bug me!"

"Fine" Danny said laying down on her bed

" _I hope everything will go fine tomorrow_ " Ember sigh slightly and took her pencil, she read through her songs and made the adjustments that was needed.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for My music career

 **End**

* * *

Its rated M... Go nuts with the pervy suggestions or anything else that's Rated M.


	2. My music career

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **My music career**

 _Rolling stone mobile studio_

"Ready Ember?" the sound guy asked adjusting some things

"Hell yeah!" Ember shouted at the sound guy, "Let's do this!"

"Kill it, babe!" Danny said taking the mic from the sound guy

"Back off!" the sound guy said pushing him back and taking the mic back, "Now let's begin"

" _I can't believe this is happening…_ " Ember nodded her head and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes hearing the music take her over, and her lyrics follow naturally.

 _Vera's home_

"I've finally found a house!" James shouted walking in and showing her the ad, "It's perfect! Not too far from my work, close to your sister, and its... Just perfect!"

"Did you see it?" Elizabeth asked

"We're going to see it today!" James said smiling at his wife

"I'm looking forward to it" Elizabeth replied kissing his cheek, "I think Vera as enough of us"

"I think so too…. She tried to kill me with salt" James said chuckling slightly and remembering his very salty dinner, "So it would be better if we leave"

"What about the eye?" Elizabeth asked touching his eye slightly, "Danny didn't mean to throw it at you"

"Ugh…." He whined and taking his wife's hand, "How hard can golf be?!"

"Hard enough to get a club in your face," she said raising a brow with a smirk, "You know Danny isn't the sporty type"

"It's nice having another guy in the house," James said sitting down, "Can't really do guys stuff with Ember after all"

"And what's this guy stuff?" she asked

"Fishing, golf, football, more fishing, and talking about guy stuff" James explained and hunching his shoulders.

"You did great! Ember!" Elizabeth tap James's hand and looked up at the entrance, seeing Ember and Danny walk in.

"How did it go?" Elizabeth asked greeting them

"The sound guy said she was a natural!" Danny said while Ember' blushed slightly, "And she was amazing!"

"The sound guy kicked you out!" Ember said sitting down at the kitchen table, "And you wanted to break his arm!"

"He kicked me out," Danny said crossing his arms

"Because you were too loud," Ember said shaking her head and laughing

"Moving on…." Danny mumbled and looking away from her, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Birthday…." Ember mumbled while James and Elizabeth looked at each other, "Nothing"

"Nothing?" he asked raising a brow, "Nothing at all? Don't you want a book or music? Maybe a guitar?"

"Yeah, dear," James said tapping her shoulder, so Ember would turn to face him, "Are you sure you don't want anything? We can throw a little party just us"

"Uh…. No, I'm fine" Ember said rubbing her arm, "All I want its cake and spending time with you guys"

"Just cake?" James said and moving his arm back, "Are you sure? Why don't you want a party?"

"I'm just not into parties," Ember said hunching her shoulders

" _I never had any to start with_ " Ember glance at her parents and smiled slightly. This was going to be the first year where her parents actually cared about her birthday, they would usually ignore her just like every other day. Vera was the only one who cared, she made a small cake for her and give her a gift but this year was different.

"Alright…. If you're certain about this" James said taking Elizabeth's hand, bringing her to the kitchen for a private conversation. Ember sighed and watched her parents leave, she looked back at Danny with a unamused look.

"What?" Ember asked

"Why don't you want a party? It's going to be a small one" Danny said leaning his head against his hand, "Your parents, aunt, Kitty, most likely Johnny and me"

"Every birthday I had... It was only my aunt and me" Ember explained looking down with her hair hiding her face slightly, "Before… my parents didn't care but aunt Vera was the only person who celebrated with me. I'm just used to spending my birthdays alone... no one caring if it was or not…. And it's weird having my parents actually caring about my birthday this time around"

"They're doing their best to improve," Danny said taking her hand and squeezing it, "You should give them a chance! See what kind of party they have planned for you"

"Ugh…. fine" Ember mumbled with a pout

"That's my girl!" Danny said kissing her cheek, "So! What do you want from me? I can get your anything you want"

"Hm…." Ember smirk and looked at him, she bit down on her bottom lip "Just you…."

"Me?" he asked clearly not understanding what Ember meant, "What?"

"Give me the same gift I gave you," she said. Danny's eyes widen slightly and finally understanding what she meant, he cleared his voice and blushed slightly.

"Oh…." He mumbled coughing slightly, "Wouldn't it be... Hm… risky?"

"I'll get rid of my parents and aunt," Ember said and kissing him on the lips, "It's not a hard gift"

"Whatever you want," Danny said kissing her back

 _One month later_

"I can't stop listening to this song!" Danny said turning the sound up and jamming! Ember's song released a month ago and it was already a hit on the first day! Danny wasn't too surprised because of the alternative version of Ember. Ember felt weird... Hearing her music everywhere she went and having a few people ask for an autograph. Ember's parents and aunt, of course, wouldn't stop playing their daughter's song any stop, and Danny was even worst!

"I love this song so much! it's amazing!" he said

" _And it's better without the mind control_ " Danny sat down on her bed while he listened.

"So how long are we going to hide out?" Ember asked moving her foot in sync with her music, "Like school?"

"It's spring break! What are you talking about" Danny said shaking his head, "We're not hiding out"

"Whatever you say," Ember said shaking her head and humming her lyrics

"Ember!" Danny glances at the door and turned the music down, he got up and opened the door to see James.

"What is it, dad?" Ember asked walking towards the door

"You got a phone call," he said.

"Thanks," Ember said looking back at Danny. Danny turned the music off and the two went downstairs, he sat down and watched Ember take the phone. He blushed slightly when Ember pushed some of her hair behind her ear, he couldn't believe such a beautiful woman fall in love with him.

"Thank you" Ember said before hanging up

"What's up?" he asked

"I have a meeting with Alexander," Ember said putting the phone down, "About the ratings for my song"

"Want me to come?" he asked

"No, it's alright," Ember said kissing his cheek, "I'll go alone"

"Sounds good," Danny said smiling at her and watching her leave.

 _Rolling stone mobile studio_

Ember anxiously waited in Alexander's office and couldn't wait to find out about the latest ratings of the month, she had recently released her single and was hoping an album would follow.

"Ember, welcome back," Alexander said smiling at her while he walked in

"Thank you," Ember said tapping her foot and couldn't wait any longer to find out about her album.

"Now! I know you must be excited" Alexander said sitting down and crossing his fingers, "Well I have good news about your song _Remember my name_ "

"Please tell me... I can't wait any longer!" Ember said biting down on her bottom lip

"Well... Your song made the top five of the newest releases of the month" he said. Ember squealed and shouted in joy, she pumps her fist in the air and wanted to scream to the world! Well, she was already doing it that. Alexander chuckled at Ember's reaction and shook his head, he motioned his hand for her to calm down, "Now, now…. don't get too excited! The majority of artist aren't able to release a successful album"

"Oh…. Yeah…." Ember said calming down and taking a deep breath, "Of course… sorry"

"Now this part is curial! More than 80% of the new singers who make this list aren't able to make a successful album, and they disappeared from the spotlight. If you want to ensure a successful music career, you have to make an album! And an album that will make people remember you!" Alexander explained and sat up walking towards the window and looking outside, "I'm already aware the public know about you because of your relationship with the mysterious hero of Amity Park! You already have a slight advantage and don't let it slip through your fingers"

"Of course not," Ember said shaking her head

"You need to make a name for yourself without him," he said while he went to pour himself some whisky, "So… what I'm saying is that if you, break up with your boyfriend, you're still be remembered by the public and potential fans"

"Make myself known" Ember mumbled and shaking her head, "I understand"

"Wonderful," Alexander said putting his glass down, "I'll give you a month for your album"

"A month?" Ember asked a bit taking back, she only had four songs! She still needed three more songs to complete an album.

"I know it's sudden… but the sooner you release your album the better" Alexander said sitting back down, "The competition is fearless! There are many up and comers in the music industries, and you're not the only one who wants to be big"

"I won't let you down!" Ember said sitting up with a determined look, "I'll work on my album none stop!"

"I like your determination," Alexander said nodding his head, "But don't forget about your loved ones, you can't forget about them either"

"Right…," Ember mumbled immediately thinking about her album and didn't hear Alexander's advance.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A stumbled on the road

 **End**

* * *

Thanks, PhAnToMxGhoulkaneki and Dragonrule for letting me know about Phantom234 copying well I should say stealing my story. I'm doing my best to get my stolen story down from Phantom234's account.


	3. A stumble on the road

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **A stumble on the road**

"Hey… Ember" Danny mumbled while he rested his head on his arm while he watched his girlfriend write another song, "Ember?"

"What is it?" Ember mumbled while she threw some paper away

"Want to do something?" he asked tapping his foot and a bit annoyed. He sighed slightly while he waited for a response, he understood why Ember was so focused on her work but he wished she could give him some time together on occasion even if it was for a few minutes.

"Hold on…" Ember mumbled putting her pencil down, "What's up, baby pop?"

"Do you want to do something?" he asked again

"Hm…. Sure why not" Ember said getting up and stretching

"Anything in mind?" He asked sitting up as well.

"Hm... Wander around?" Ember suggested with her eyes fixed on her papers. Ember wanted to keep working on her songs, she only had one song and there was still three weeks left. She had trouble finding inspiration and what the song should be, she wanted her song to be eye catching and unforgettable!

"You want to work on your song..." Danny mumbled and sighing, clearly seeing Ember's priorities were.

"I do" she said and sitting back down, "Thanks"

"No problem I guess..." Danny mumbled and walked away.

 _Glitter's home_

"Glitter!" Her father shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT!" Glitter shouted back coming downstairs, "What, daddy?!"

"Your cousin is coming today! I want you to be nice and show her around" Greta's father said while taking newspaper, "And this isn't negotiable"

"Laura?! That shy stupid girl?! No way!" Glitter said crossing her arms in a fit

"Greta!" Her father shouted

"Fine!" Glitter shouted back and sighing in frustration.

"Now! Go and get her from the airport" Her father demanded while taking his newspaper again. Glitter groan in frustration and annoyance before getting up, she took her keys and drove off.

 _Airport_

"Hm... It's nice to see you... Greta" Laura whispered in a soft and calm voice, moving some of her long blond hair behind her ear. Glitter rolled her eyes at this badly dress relative of hers, she wore sweats and baggy shirts or sweaters. She used to wear glasses but didn't need them anymore for some reason? She couldn't care less what her loser cousin did with her life.

"GLITTER!" Glitter shouted making the poor girl flinch

"I'm sorry... Glitter" Laura said in a softer tone, "I didn't mean too... Please don't get mad at me..."

"Ugh! Whatever! Let's just get out of here" Glitter said whipping her hair back and walking away.

"Okay," Laura mumbled getting her suitcase and following her.

 _Vera home_

"I'm just going to go out for a bit," Danny said getting up from the sofa and had enough of 70s tv.

"Hm," Ember mumbled while throwing more paper away.

"Right..." He said before phasing through the wall. Danny sigh while he flew above Amity Park, he would usually more be supportive and understanding but Ember had was ignore him for weeks! Hardly giving him any attention let alone affection of any sorts.

 _"I wish Ember could at least say hey once and awhile..."_ Danny thought and landing on a rooftop nearby, _"I understand her music is important to her... But still..."_

"Excuse me..." Laura mumbled tapping someone shoulder, who simply walked away "oh... Never mind"

"Hey!" Danny shouted landing beside her, "are you lost?"

"Oh... Hm..." Laura simply blushed and looked away, she had never met such a good looking guy and taking to her too.

"Oh... Danny Phantom, nice to meet you" Danny said offering his hand to her.

"Hm..." Laura shyly took his hand and shook it before pulling back.

"What's your name?" He asked

"La... Lau... Laura..." She whispered in a soft tone. Danny raised a brow and leans in closer, Laura simply blushed even more and naturally understood she had to speak up. "Laura... Lockwood" she said and shaking slightly.

"Lockwood?" Danny said raising a brow

 _"Is Lockwood a popular last name? There no way she could be related to Glitter?!"_

"Oh... Hm... Yeah... Your thinking of Glitter right?" She asked

"Are you guys related?" He asked

"She, my cousin..." Laura mumbled and anxiously moving her hair around her fingers.

"Cousin?! Really?!" Danny asked in shock

"Hm... Yeah..." She mumbled with a small smile.

"Wow... Okay..." Danny said taking a moment to believe this.

"Yeah... Hard to believe I'm with her cousin" she said laughing slightly

"Yeah!" Danny said chuckling

"So… hm…. Can you tell me where is Glitter's home? She kind of ditched me here" Laura asked rubbing the back of her neck slightly, "I wanted to use the bathroom and she clearly didn't want to wait"

"Ugh! Glitter…" Danny mumbled glaring

"So… hm…. Can you tell me where is Glitter? My uncle said I could stay with them for a week" Laura said

"Even better," Danny said taking Laura in his arms, surprising the young girl and making her face turn bright red. Danny smiled and teleported to Glitter's home, he places her back down but made sure he didn't teleport too close... The last thing he wanted was for Glitter to see him until Monday.

" _Thank you Saturdays_ " Danny back away

"Well… I hope you enjoy your stay" Danny said waving at her slightly

"Thank you" Laura whispered and waving back, "I appreciate it…."

"No problem," Danny said before taking off

 _A few hours later_

"Danny…." Ember said walking up from behind, catching him changing into pyjamas, "What did you do today?"

"I just went out," Danny said throwing his shirt away

"Who's the girl?" Ember asked holding the latest newspaper in her hand, she frowned at the photo of her boyfriend and some strange woman. Danny looked the newspaper and looked at the photo, he sighed and saw he was about to relive the drama he had with Sam.

"She was just lost," Danny said turning to face her, "That's it"

"You looked pretty friendly with her," she said

" _Is she becoming like Sam?!_ " Danny frowned at her slightly

"Ember…. Please don't do this! You know I care for you and only you! I would never cheat on you" Danny said crossing his arms, "You know this! Why are you acting like this?! You're acting like…. Like…."

"Sam!" Ember said back

"Yeah! And I don't want to experience this drama I had with her again" he said

"UGH! You know what, Danny! Forget it!" Ember shouted pushing him to the side and taking the newspaper back, "Go and see your whore!"

"My whore?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Danny asked in shock of such words Ember's used.

"Yeah! Your whore!" She said

"She's not my whore! I barely know her" Danny said

"Just forget it!" Ember said opening her bedroom door, "Just…. I need a moment alone"

"Fine!" Danny shouted back before having the door slammed in his face, "Fine…."

" _What the hell is wrong with you, Ember?_ " Danny sighed in annoyance, he stared at the ground for a few moments and thinking over the argument. He truly cared about her…. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ember, and he didn't want to lose her. But the last thing he wanted was to relive the drama he experienced with Sam, he didn't want to end things with Ember.

"I need some air…" Danny mumbled turning ghost and phasing through the wall. Ember was fuming! She couldn't believe Danny compared her to Sam, his ex-girlfriend! His crazy ex-girlfriend who tried to kill him!

"What a fucking jerk!" Ember mumbled taking a glass and pouring some water in her glass, "UGH!"

Ember sigh in frustration and lean against the counter, she took a sip of her glass and shook her head slightly. She needed to calm down before talking to Danny once more, she loved him after all and the last thing she wanted was to lose him forever.

" _Danny…._ "

"Ember? What's the matter?" Vera asked walking inside the kitchen and immediacy noticing the upset expression Ember's has, "Is something the matter?"

"Danny saw some girl!" Ember said showing her aunt the photo, "He's saying they hardly know each other"

"It looks like they're talking…." Vera mumbled staring at the photo

"And was even bold on saying I was acting like Sam! He didn't want to relive the drama he had with her!" Ember said throwing her hands in the air and walking around the kitchen.

"Well… you hardly gave him any attention at all these past weeks" Vera said putting the newspaper down. Ember quickly lifted her head and stared at her aunt in shock, she couldn't believe it... Her aunt must be wrong. She gave Danny attention... She gave… she did... She wasn't sure anymore…. had she really ignored him over these past weeks?

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Apologies

 **End**


	4. Apologies

Alright, guys! First lemon so don't be mean, **lemon warning right now!** If you don't want to read it just skip it, and I won't tell you about the research I had to do in order to write this.

* * *

 **Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Apologies**

"Well?" Vera asked raising a brow

"Hm…." Ember tried to remember the last time she even hugs Danny or touched him at all. She couldn't remember because she never did such a thing, she didn't even bother to even acknowledge him most of the time and now….. She might have pushed him too far and into the arms of another woman.

" _This is my fault…._ " Ember looked away in shame and didn't say anything.

"I don't think he'll leave," Vera said reassuring her niece, "He has done so much for us and he's already family, so there no worries of him leaving you. But if you neglect him too much… That could easily change…"

"But I have to finish my album…" Ember mumbled

"I understand how important your album is, and how much you've wanted this moment for so long…. But you can't forget the people who were there to support you." Vera said placing her hand on Ember's shoulder, "Are you almost done?"

"I only have one song left… But I'm worried that my album won't be successful" Ember mumbled

"And how much time do you have?" Vera asked

"Hm…. A week and a half?" Ember said thinking for a bit

"Well... I'm sure you can spend the day with Danny... Don't you think?" Vera said pinching Ember's cheek slightly

"I guess I wasn't…. really paying attention to him…." Ember mumbled and rub her arm slightly, "Ugh! I messed up!"

"You make mistakes and you learn from them," Vera said smiling at her, "Go and find him"

"Alright," Ember said hugging her aunt quickly before heading out the door.

 _Glitter's home_

"You bitch!" Glitter shouted kicking the guest room door open, growling at her pathetic cousin and throwing every single newspaper, gossip magazine and everything she could get her hands on, on the table. "Stay away from my man!" she shouted throwing a chair, "Got it!"

"I… I…" Laura mumbled frighten over Glitter's outburst, "I'm so sorry…."

"Listen here, you fucking loser! Danny is mine! Stay the fuck away from him!" she said pushing Laura to the ground and leaving in a fit. Laura stayed on the ground and nodded her head, she moved her legs closer and stared at the photo of Danny and her.

Ember sigh in annoyance while she searched for Danny, she had trouble finding him. She was often stopped on the streets by her news fans, who complimented her on her new song, wanted an autograph or photo. And she didn't even want to get started with the media! She did manage to escape all of the drama and rested on their rooftop, they landed and talked in private on the same rooftop so my as well make it theirs.

"You really messed things up, McLain" Ember mumbled to herself, staring into the sunset and beautiful sky. She closed her eyes and felt a cool breeze blowing in her face, "I'm such an idiot…"

"No you're not" Ember opened her eyes but didn't look back, she knew it was Danny's voice and was relieved he was talking to her.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Ember said moving her legs closer and looking back, "I was so caught up in my work…."

"I understand how important your music is," Danny said sitting down beside her, "And how hard you want this"

"But I want you," Ember said turning around completely and facing him, "I'm sorry about my attitude towards you…."

"It's alright, Ember," Danny said holding her hand, "You're stressed out about this album, the album that will make or break your career"

"I guess... I become a total bitch when I'm stressed" she said moving closer towards him, "Sorry"

"No need to apologise" he replied

"I know you would never cheat on me, and I would never cheat on you," she said lifting his hand and kissing it, "You've done so much for me... And you decided to accept my love for you"

"What do you mean accept? Your love for me is the reason I have you in my life... I never ever want to experience life without you by my side" Danny said moving his hand on her cheek, smiling as he kissed her on the lips.

"Maybe... I can make It up?" Ember asked parting from him and taking his hand

"Like what?" he asked with a raised brow

 _Vera's home_

Danny waited for Ember in her room, she had told him to wait and so he did. He didn't know what she was planning, she had gone downstairs and heard some voices before it went quiet.

"I'm back," Ember said closing the door behind her and making sure she locked the door, "Sorry it took so long"

"What did you do?" he asked

"Got rid of my family" she replied and smiling at him, "That's it"

"How? I thought your parents wanted to stay home?" he said

"I told them about this movie… about some shark... Jaws I think?" Ember said sitting down on the bed, "My dad wanted to see it for awhile"

"I never thought your father was into that kind of movies? Or your aunt and mother" he said with a soft chuckle, unable to imagine serious James watching Jaws with his stubborn wife, he did imagine Vera, though.

"Well believe it!" Ember said placing her hand on his cheek

"I am… but it's still shocking" he said. Ember nodded her head slightly and kissed him on the lips, she knew they had at least three hours alone and spend time together. She knew her father liked to watch the movie until the credits were finished, and then enjoy a nice burger before talking about the movie and criticise what he enjoyed and disliked.

 ** _(Lemon about to start! Last warning if you're not into this kind of stuff stop right now)_**

"I'm sorry..." Ember mumbled on his lips while she kissed him, "I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up," Danny said before locking lips with her again and pushing her on the bed. Ember obeyed and wrap her arms around his neck, she brought him deeper into the kiss and thrust her hips against his.

"I fucking missed you..." She said moving her hands down and lifting his shirt.

"I missed you more," he said lifting his arms to make Ember's job easier. Ember threw the shirt away before locking lips with him again, her eager hands went straight to his pants, she wanted sex and she wanted it now.

 _"I'm glad my family out"_ Ember parted from him and moved her hands in his hair, as he kissed and lick her neck.

"Are you distracted?" Danny asked and moving back a bit

"By you," she said and moving her hands in his pants, smiling as she grabs his pride. "Excited are we?" She asked and started to stroke.

"It's not that hard with you," he said and kissed her

"I don't know if I should take it as a compliment or insult" Ember mumbled on his lips.

"Both if you want," he said and moving her shirt up, "Now! Shush..."

"Moron" she mumbled and sat up slightly so Danny could take her shirt and bra off completely.

"Shush" he whispered and wrap his lips around her breast, smiling when he heard Ember moan. Ember simply enjoyed his tongue moving all over her body, she enjoyed his lips and his caring touch.

"Just do it…." Ember said through her moans, "Please…."

"So needy" Danny whispered and parted from her. He sat up and did his pants, Ember was simply too eager to start, she quickly held his dick once she saw it was freed from his pants. Danny shook his head slightly as he fell back on the bed, "Crazy as ever"

"Don't be so mean to me…" Ember whispered before wrapping her lips around his dick and started to suck. Danny leans his head back and started to moan, he grips the sheets while tried not to be too loud. Ember looked up and removed her mouth from his cock and stroke it, as she watched him breathing heavily.

"Want to get to the fun part?" she asked sitting up

"You tell me?" Danny asked and raised a brow, seeing Ember sit down on his dick. Ember moaned as she felt his cock inside of her, she took a few moments to get used to his size before moving her hips.

"Well do something…." Ember whispered arching her back slightly and kissing his cheek, "Come on…"

"Needy and pushy" he whispered placing his hands on her hips and thrusting in sync with her hips, "But that's why I love you…."

"Just fuck me already…." Ember said softly while she moved her hips, "Come on…."

"Fine" he replied sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, thrusting his hips against her and hearing her moan in pure pleasure. Ember wrap her arms around his chest and scratched his back, as she felt Danny thrusting harder into her and she loved it!

"Fuck…." Ember mumbled through her moans and gripping his hair, "Keep going….!"

Danny looked up slightly before pushing Ember on the bed, he adjusted slightly and continued to trust her and biting her neck. Ember was moaning like crazy and wrap her legs around his hips, she was enjoying this way too much and didn't want him to pull out of her.

"Ugh... Ember…. I'm close…." He mumbled and trying while he held the headboard of her bed, "I'm… going… to…"

"Me…. Me…. too…" Ember said throwing her head back. Danny grunted and wanted to pull out of her, they didn't have any type of protection and he was really close.

"L… let… go…" Danny mumbled but his body would stop trusting into her, he wanted to cum inside of her and fill her up! But if he did…. There was a chance he could in pregnant her and they weren't ready for a child.

"Fu…." Ember moaned and held on tighter, "N…no…"

"Em-!" Danny couldn't hold it any longer, he came inside of her and filled up her womb with his juices. Ember shouted his name as she felt his warm juices fill her up, she held him close and smiled. Danny was simply breathless and lay on top of her, he could fill his cum still overflowing and he was worried of the possible consequence, but his worries were quickly forgotten after his climax.

"Did you forgive me?" Ember whispered moving her hands in his hair, kissing the top of his head while she played with his hair.

"What do you think?" Danny asked placing his head on her chest, "Of course…."

"Don't get used to it" she whispered moving her hands to his cheek, "Babypop"

"Yes ma'am" Danny replied kissing Ember's forehead and pulled out of her, "Loud and clear"

Ember moaned slightly as he pulled out of her, she felt so empty without his cock inside of her. She smiled and watched him flop on the bed beside her, he wraps his arms around her sweaty body and brought her closer to him.

"What about your song?" he asked looking down

"Maybe... I need a new scenery to find inspiration" she said moving her hands on his chest, "In your time"

"Then we'll head back tomorrow," he said

"I love you…." Ember whispered slowly falling asleep

"I love you more…." Danny whispered back quickly following right after her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Laura, Laura, Laura

 **End**


	5. Laura, Laura, Laura

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Laura, Laura, Laura**

Ember yawned slightly and stretch with the morning sun shining in her eyes, she looked up and smiled at Danny's sleeping form. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it slightly, she was horrible to him and she didn't want to push him away from her. She was ready to spend eternity with him and she knew he would do the same for her, she needed to balance her romantic life and music career.

"Ember! The movie was fantastic! I wanted to tell you last night but you were able-!" Vera opened the door and was shocked to see her niece naked, she didn't need an explanation, she knew what had occurred last night along with Ember insisting of them leaving the house.

"Aunty!" Ember shouted quickly covering her bare chest with the blanket, waking Danny in the process with her bright red face.

" _FUCK!_ " Ember didn't know what to say! Her aunty had caught her in the act, she knew her aunt shared the same opinion on sex has her mother.

"He… hey….." Danny nervously said blushing as well, knowing the two of them were screwed! He could already imagine his death! Her father would rip his dick first and then his head, not before Ember's mother ripping his arms and legs apart.

"Ember….. get dress right now! We have to talk about this!" Vera said closing the door. Ember covered her face with her hands, she couldn't believe they got caught! She was kind of relieved it was her aunt and not her parents, she didn't even to imagine what her father and mother would do to them.

"We're in so much shit!" Ember said getting up and finding her clothes, "My parents are going to kill me!"

"You?! They're going to kill me?!" Danny said getting up as well and getting dress, "I already know how your father is going to kill me!"

"UGH! I can't believe we got caught! I locked the door!" Ember said throwing a shirt on and fixing her hair, "Dammit!"

"I hope your aunt won't be too mad," he said rubbing the back of his neck. Ember nodded her head and stared at his bare chest, she smiled and bit her bottom lip but quickly returned to the problem she was about to face.

"Put a freaking shirt on!" Ember said blushing slightly, "I don't need to picture this…"

"Okay," Danny mumbled taking a shirt. Ember smiled slightly and left the room, she made her way downstairs and wasn't surprise to see her aunt waiting for her at the kitchen table. She was hoping it would only be her aunt and her, and not her parents.

"Ember…," Vera mumbled with a very serious expression on her face, something Ember had only seen once in her entire life.

"Aunty…." She replied sitting down in front of her

"Is this your first time?" Vera asked tapping her finger on the table. Ember glanced at her aunt and shook her head 'no,' she honestly didn't know how many times Danny and she had sex... Counting was the last thing on her mind during those moments. "How many?" she asked.

"Four…." Ember lied

"Four? Ember…." Vera mumbled covering her mouth with her hand, "You're not allowed to have sex before marriage! A woman's virtue is a man's greatest glory"

"Danny doesn't think like that! And a woman isn't a man's property!" Ember said crossing her arms at such language, "Danny's greatest glory isn't my virtue! It's me!"

"I understand this, Ember" Vera replied and uncrossing Ember's arms, "He's from a different time, but men in our time period see women as this"

"But you don't have to worry, aunty!" Ember said leaning in closer, "I know it's my husband who is suppose to take my virtue! But my husband did take it... It's only sooner and he didn't propose…."

"Ember….." Vera said taking her hand, "How do you know? How do you know you want to marry Danny? Or that Danny wants to marry you?"

"I want to marry him….. I want to spend the rest of my life with him….. and so does he" she replied staring at the table in shame, "We're just not ready….. that's it"

"Are you two at least using protection? A child before marriage…." Vera said shaking her head slightly, "The community will shun you"

"Always," she said. Ember sighed when her mind suddenly returned to last night... Their condomless sex night. Ember knew it was both of their faults... But she couldn't tell her aunt, she was in enough trouble at the moment.

"I should tell your parents about this…." Vera said sitting up and walking to the sink

"Aunty! Please don't!" Ember pleaded quickly standing, "They'll be furious with me! And they wouldn't allow me to see Danny anymore! Please…. Can we just keep it between us?!"

"Ember…," Vera said

"Aunty! Please!" Ember begs as she held her aunt's hands, "Please don't tell them…"

"You will stop this sexual activity right now!" Vera said pointing her finger at her niece, "Understand?"

"I understand, aunty" she replied with her head down, "I'm sorry…."

"We'll keep this between us... As long has you honour this promise," Vera said sighing slightly

"Thank you, aunty," Ember said hugging her

"Just be careful…. alright," Vera said hugging her back

"Yes, aunty" Ember whispered.

 _A few minutes later_

"How did it go?" Danny asked seeing Ember close her bedroom door, before opening it slightly so her aunt could hear them.

"Pretty well... She wasn't too happy about it" Ember said moving some papers around, "My aunt promise to keep it a secret from my parents"

"That's great!" Danny said hugging her and was so relieved he wasn't going to die.

"But! We can't do it anymore" she said and pushing him back, "Unless you pop the question! No sex!"

"Noted" Danny replied and sighing

"Let's just go back to your time," Ember said gathering her work and placing them in her bag, "I still have one more song to write"

"Here?" he asked going ghost

"Nope! Our rooftop" she replied and taking his hand

"Rooftop it is," Danny said and kissing her forehead

"Ember! You're not having sex are you?!" Vera shouted from downstairs, making Ember blush and was SO happy her parents were out for the day.

"NO! We're going to Danny's time!" Ember shouted back and looked away

"Alright! Have fun! NO SEX!" Vera shouted back. Ember blushed even more and simply tug Danny's arm, "Bye!"

"Just go!" Ember said back. Danny nodded his head and took Ember in his arms, he phased through the wall and headed to their rooftop. He had to use one his usual tricks in order to avoid the press, they were, even more, crazier than before ever since Ember's released her single. Laura sighed while she rests on a nearby bench, she was once more left behind by her 'loving' cousin, and she didn't know where to go. She wasn't from Amity Park after all and she didn't know a single person, besides this Danny Phantom. She quickly learned who he was from the papers, magazines, and news…. Well once Glitter was finished ranting and threaten her to back off of her man.

"Why does Glitter hate me…" she mumbled

"Hey Laura" Laura looked up and saw Douglas coming towards her, "It's been awhile... I haven't seen you since…hm…?"

"Since you were in Washington," Laura said sitting up and hugging him, "Before you moved here"

"Why are you here?" he asked

"I came to visit…. Kind of lost at the moment" she said laughing slightly

"Oh… well if you want I can show you around" Douglas said and offering his hand to her; Laura smiled and was about to accept it when they heard people shouting. They saw people pointing to the sky and cheering louder, they heard some people shouting for Danny and Ember to come down.

" _Dammit!_ " Douglas glared as Danny decided to pay a short visit, he landed and placed Ember down. Danny waved at them while Ember signed some autographs, " _Always here to interrupt!_ "

"Wow! Danny Phantom and Ember McLain" Laura said leaving Douglas side, "Hey! Danny!"

"Laura wait!" Douglas shouted following her but losing her in the crowd, "Laura!"

"Ember! I love your new song!" Someone shouted while waving a piece of paper, "Can I have your autograph?!"

"Sure," Ember said taking his paper and quickly signing it, "Here you go"

"H… Hey… Danny!" Laura managed to shout loud enough for Danny to hear, "Hey…."

" _Damn you to hell, Phantom!_ " Douglas glared at him and simply hated him even more, he didn't want to see Ember AND Laura beside him. He shook his head and simply left with his hatred for Danny growing even more.

"Oh! Hey Laura" Danny said moving through the crowd slightly, "How are you?"

"There you go," Ember said handing the paper back to the eager fan; Ember smiled and looked back to see Danny talking to some girl. she smiled slightly and followed him, she trusted Danny but a part of her was protective of her man.

"I'm glad you doing well," Danny said feeling a hand around his, he looked back and saw Ember standing beside him. "Oh! Ember this is Laura" Danny said motioned towards her with his hand, "And Lura this is my girlfriend, Ember"

"Nice to.. m…meet…. You…. I…. I… I really… like… your song" Laura whispered unable to look at the pop singer. Ember smiled and realised how crazy she was! Laura was a shy girl, Ember could tell Ember didn't have much self-confidence inside of her because she was the same.

"It's nice to meet you, Laura," Ember said shaking her hand, "I hope Danny is being a gentleman to you"

"Oh… yes….! I mean…. He is…" Laura said blushing slightly, quickly pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm teasing," Ember said seeing Laura sigh slightly in relief, "I hope we can be friends"

"I… I would like that" Laura replied with her smile growing bigger on her face, "I would really like that…."

"Alright! Let's get going" Danny said taking Ember's hand, "Bye, Laura"

"Bye…." Laura said waving back at them. Ember held onto Danny but made sure to look back at Laura, she always thought she was alone in the world. The only person who felt alone and unwanted by the world, but she was wrong! Ember gave Laura a quick wave before disappearing in Danny's teleportation before reappearing on their rooftop.

"So that was Laura,?" Ember said while Danny placed her down

"Yeah," Danny said nodding his head at her, "That's her"

"She kind of reminds me of myself" she replied while she watched him teleport the medallion into his hand, "Well... The old me"

"Now that you mentioned it..." Danny mumbled activating the medallion, "She is like you, the old you before we got involved"

"And the great Danny Phantom is here to help!" Ember said wrap her arms around his waist, "Help her believe in herself like you did to me!"

"Maybe you can help me this time around," Danny said placing his hand under her chin, smiling at her and pecking her lips. "So she can have someone to relate," he said while looking back at the compete for portal.

"That's true…." She replied

 _2007_

Paulina placed her many shopping bags down and stood in front of Amity Park's mall, she quickly fixed her makeup and ensure her beauty is still beautiful! She moved some of her hair out of her face when she saw something in her mirror.

"Danny?" Paulina smiled and closed her mirror, she quickly looked back and differently saw her man flying above her. "DANNY DOWN HERE!" Paulina shouted at the top of her lungs, waving at him like a maniac.

" _UGH! Not here again!_ " Ember saw Paulina from below, she had heard her annoying voice but Danny didn't. Ember glanced at Danny and tap his chest, letting him know to stop and hover in the air, she looked down at Paulina and flip her off before tapping Danny once more. Paulina was taking back, she didn't expect Ember to be this blunt! She frowned and clenched her fist, as she watched Danny and Ember laugh before flying away.

"I wished I had the power to get rid of Ember!" Paulina shouted watching her man leave. Desiree was on her way to see her friends, but she couldn' ignore a wish! And it was an interesting wish; Desiree smiled and saw Paulina sitting down in frustration.

" _Well… I can't ignore a wish_ " she smiled and flew closer to her target.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be" Desiree whispered lifting her hand and granting Paulina's desirer.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Your wish is my command

 **End**

* * *

Guys! Feel free do give out suggestions for dialogue like in Twist in fate and Love transcending time, I love reading your suggestions.


	6. Your wish is my command

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Your wish is my command**

Shout out to Chat _Noir's_ twin and Void

"Who are you?" Paulina asked quickly backing away and staring at glowing hands, "What did you do?"

"I simply granted your wish, my dear" Desiree replied and flip her hair back, "You're very welcome"

"My wish?" she asked with the strange glow disappearing from her body, feeling a strange power growing inside of her.

"You, wished to have the power to get rid of Ember didn't you?" Desiree said while she examined her nails, "I simply granted your desire"

"What do you me-!" Paulina's eyes widen when she realised, she was starting to phase through the ground! She started to panic and didn't know what to do! Desiree rolled her eyes and lifted her off of the ground.

"I granted you powers! You're a halfa" Desiree explained placing Paulina on the ground, once she had solidified herself.

"I'm just like my beloved, Danny!" Paulina shouted in excitement. Paulina couldn't believe it! She had powers just like Danny and is the perfect match for him, she is a halfer and so is he! They were meant to be; they were going to be together no matter what!

"Indeed" Desiree replied smiling at her, "Indeed….."

"I'm going to try them out! I have to make sure it's perfect before I show my beloved, Phantom!" Paulina said quickly running away in the excitement of this new power.

"Have fun" Desiree shouted and waved, smiling since she was about to get some good entertainment.

 _Fenton works_

"And here we are," Danny said phasing through the wall and placing Ember down. Ember smiled and kissed his cheek, she quickly pulled them with a little chuckle. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing his cheeks.

"No reason" Ember said tapping his hand, "just wanted to pull your cheeks"

"Why didn't you started with the pull and ended with the kiss?" He asked watching her going to his desk.

"To annoy you... Which clearly worked" Ember said laughing some more. Ember took out her works and place them on the table, she arranged them in possible lyrics arrangements. Ember wrote a few lines of her new song and rearranged them how she wanted.

"Man, you should be nicer to me" Danny whined

"Nah" she teased and sat down at his desk, "Your not nice to me during sex... You bite the hell out of me! It looks like you want to eat me or something"

"You like it," Danny said crossing his arms, "I have the scratches to prove it!"

"Ugh" Ember sighed and looked away, she simply focused on her songs since she didn't want to admit he was right.

"Don't just stay inside all day" Danny said leaning against the desk, "Let's go out so you can get inspiration"

"Alright," she said taking a notepad and pencil.

"Any specific place you want to go?" He asked

"Not really," she said taking his hand

"We'll find something," Danny said turning human and going downstairs with her.

"I know we will" she replied.

Paulina smiled and relished at her new powers, she couldn't wait to master them and get her man! She was too eager to use them! She wanted to get her man and get rid of Ember once and for all.

"Let's see..." Paulina opened her hand and tried to produce anything really, she wasn't too sure how to do what?! So she was surprised to see a plasma ball forming in her hand, she smiled and aimed it at a tree before firing. She squealed in joy seeing the tree with a huge hole in the truck, "I love this! I have to practice these powers before I can get rid of Ember! I can't wait any longer!"

 _Park_

Danny stood under a tree while he held Ember's hands, he smiled at her while she talked about her new song and the many ideas she had.

"This was such a great idea, Danny! Spending the day with you… I think I have an idea for my last song" Ember said looking down and playing with his fingers.

"Can I know what it is?" Danny asked raising a brow

"A song….. which you'll find out once I finish," she said and squeezing his head slightly

"Aw…. No previews? Even for me?" he whined. Ember shook her head and placed her index on his kissable lips, she pressed her finger down slightly before kissing them.

"It's a surprise," she said.

"Yes, ma'am! How about we head back so you can write it" Danny said taking her head and kissing her cheek. Ember smiled and lean against his chest, she looked up and kissed him on the lips with her hands moving to his cheeks. Danny parted from her and held her closer, he glances upwards when something caught his eye... Something round and resembling a plasma ball?!

"Ember! Watch out!" Danny shouted pushing Ember out of the way of an oncoming plasma ball, he quickly turned ghost and placed a barrier with another plasma ball striking his barrier. Danny quickly lowered his hands, he looked around and trying to find the source of the attack.

"Dam! I would have gotten her" Paulina said flying down in a white tank top ghost outfit, she had her white ghost hair tied in a ponytail with dark red eyes. Danny and Ember couldn't believe their eyes, "Hello, Danny"

"Paulina…" Danny mumbled in utter shock and unable to believe his eyes, "What the…."

"This isn't over!" Paulina shouted opening her hand and creating another plasma ball.

" _She can't master her powers_ " Ember slowly got up and easily noticed Paulina's in expression, she smiled and quickly went to Danny's side.

"Danny look... She hasn't mastered these powers of hers…" Ember whispered softly into his ear, "You can easily beat her"

"Good point" Danny smirk and quickly created four clones, they surrounded Paulina who tried to escape by firing her plasma ball. One of the clones simply block it, he glances at the other clones before nodding their heads. The clones opened their hands and fired plasma rays at Paulina's feet, she shouted and stumbled to the ground causing her to transform back into a human.

"You're a freaking moron, Paulina!" Ember said crossing her arms, "Danny has fought ghost much more powerful than you! You honestly thought you could take him down that easily?!"

"Fuck!" Paulina shouted quickly getting up and running off. Danny smiled seeing her run off, he looked back at Ember who simply had a satisfied look on her face.

"I can't believe it... Paulina had powers" Danny mumbled while walking back to Ember, "This won't end well"

"I'm sure we can handle it," Ember said placing her hand on his chest, "Don't worry….as long has been together then there nothing that can break us apart"

"Your red, Ember" Danny said smiling at her and kissing her cheek, "Your right"

 _Somewhere in Amity Park_

Paulina leans against a nearby wall and took a moment to catch her breath, she was going to wait until she had mastered her powers completely before taking Danny on. But she got too cocky and underestimated her abilities and she had only had them for a day, she hardly paid any attention to Danny's powers since she was more focused on his looks. She hadn't planned this properly, she needed to be patient and be knowledgeable in Danny's powers.

"I don't care if it takes me YEARS! I will get my man!" Paulina said clinching her fist in a rage with her eyes glowing red, "I'll master these powers!"

 _1975- one month later_

Ember sat down at her desk and sighed in boredom, she couldn't believe it had already been a month since she recorded her album, she was overjoyed when Alexander loved it and soon released it to the public a week later. The entire school was even worst, they all wanted her autograph and asked many questions about it. Ember enjoyed the attention since it was focused on her, but found it annoying near the end. Glitter, of course, hated her guts even more but she couldn't care less about her, she no longer had the guts to do anything to her. Ember can now stand up for herself and Danny was there to remind Glitter on being 'polite'.

"Hey! Ember" Kitty whispered tapping her shoulder, "Where your BF?"

"Hm…. Track I believe" Ember whispered back while the teacher talked about something, "Why?"

"I thought your man would be here with you?" Kitty said moving her chair closer, "You're almost in every single glass together"

"Well... Danny isn't a fan of advanced math" Ember whispered while she doodled something on the paper, "So that's why he isn't here with me"

"Your album is doing well," Kitty said leaning her head on her hand, "It's a big hit! Every single radio stations are playing it! And everyone around the school is talking about it!"

"Really? I've been avoiding the press and news…. I don't want to be stress out about the rating" Ember said smiling at her best friend, knowing she would stay inside of her new home and glue to the tv.

"Well, it's doing extremely well!" Kitty said

"I'm going to see Alexander after school... He's going to tell me the ratings for my album" Ember said laughing slightly, "I'm taking Danny with me"

"I won't tell about your ratings... I'll leave that to Alexander" Kitty said nudging her with her elbow, "He's cute"

"I'm taking! And so are you!" Ember said laughing slightly. Douglas taps his pencil on his notebook and stared at Ember, he wanted to rip Danny's head off! But he knew it would be stupid and suicide if he dared to take on Phantom.

" _First Ember and now Laura?! Why does that fucking Danny get everything!_ " Douglas pressed down on his pencil and broke it in two, he threw it on the ground and lean against his chair in annoyance. He wished he could talk to Laura but she returned home and he missed her…. He missed Laura and wanted Ember.

"Just you wait for Phantom…. I'm going to raise to power! And get everything my heart desires no matter what" Douglas whispered with his eyes fixed on his future wife, "Right Ember?"

 _A few hours later_

"Finally!" Ember shouted closing her locker and heading to the entrance, "I thought that day wouldn't end!"

"It's about time" Danny teased and turning ghost, "My clones left ten minutes ago!"

"Don't be a jerk!" Ember said taking his hand and kissing his cheek, "Thank your clones for me! Distracting the press AND getting rid of the school! That's something!"

"No teleportation, though," Danny said shaking his finger at her, "I had to transform one of my clones into you! So the school would leave us alone, so I'm kind of tired at the moment"

"That's perfectly fine, babypop," Ember said wrapping her arms around his neck. Danny took Ember in his arms and took off, he held her closer as he flew to the studio. Danny landed on the studio's rooftop, he phased through the floor and landed in front of Alexander's office.

"Finally," Danny said putting Ember down before turning back human, "I'm exhausted!"

"We could have taken the bus…. You know like normal people?" Ember said smiling at him

"Really?" Danny said raising a brow at her

"I'm joking! We would get mob!" Ember shouted laughing slightly

"Ember, hello," Alexander said opening the doors smiling at them, "Oh! I see you brought Danny"

"I did…. I hope its alright?" Ember said while they walked inside

"It's perfectly fine," he said sitting down at his desk, "I'm glad you made it!"

"So….? How did I do?" Ember asked biting down on her bottom lip as she sat down, and was extremely nervous about the ratings of her album.

"Your album is a great success! It's third out of the top ten biggest hits!" Alexander said. Ember eyes widen in shock and slowly blink before having her brain process what Alexander had told her, she shouted in excitement and hug Danny while shaking him.

"Ember!" Danny mumbled since she was choking him from her bear hugs, "Yo… your… choking... meh….!"

"I can't believe it!" Ember shouted letting Danny go and jumping up and down in excitement, "I'm must be dreaming!"

"You have a bright future, Ember," Alexander said smiling at her, "A very bright future"

 _Five years later…_

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A fake smile

 **End**


	7. A fake smile

The five years later from the previous chapter was on propose, I wanted to add some tension but clearly, it didn't work. I changed the cover so check it out! Danny's new look it there, along with ghost Paulina and of course Ember is there too.

* * *

 **Remember: Till death do us part**

 **A fake smile**

Shout out to Void, Lady Sapphire and SuperSweetGirl11

 _Five years later - 1980_

Danny smiled and stared at the ceiling he was a month away from graduation college and getting a bachelor in advance sciences and was looking forward to starting his astronaut training. But graduation wasn't on his mind at the moment, he was thinking about Ember and mostly they're future together. Ember already had a two golden globe, a gold record, and thousand of fans admiring her. He was a lucky man…. Ember had blossomed into a stunning young woman! And he, himself didn't turn out so bad physically... He had more bulk around his body and changed his ghost suit. His suit was all black but had two grey stripes going down from his shoulders to his crotch, which was shaped like an underwear. He kept his white gloves but wore two miniature bazooka's on his wrist with his classic 'D' on his chest.

"Danny!" Elizabeth shouted at the top of her lungs! And surprisingly didn't change one bit in five years, "Danny!"

"Yes?" he asked sitting up and smiling at her

"Have you asked her yet?!" Elizabeth asked jumping up and down. Danny sighed in annoyance since this was the hundredth time today! That Elizabeth had asked him if he had popped the question to Ember; both of their families and along with the entire world wanted the two of them to tie the knot.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked crossing her arms, "You've been dating for five years! She should have been married by now and give me a grandchild!"

"There no rush, Elizabeth" Danny replied sighing some more

"Hey babypop," Ember said skipping towards him before wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling and kissing his cheek. Danny sat up and turned around to face her, he smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her ears. Ember hadn't changed her style much, she changed her hair slightly along with her clothes but Danny still fond her beautiful as ever.

"Ember" Danny replied kissing her cheek

"Ready to go?" she asked

"Where are you two going?" Elizabeth asked raising a brow and desperately hoping there was a proposal.

"An interview on some tv show" Danny replied taking Ember's hand, "In my time"

"And… no rings involved?" she asked

"NO," Danny said frowning before dragging Ember out of the door. Ember simply laughs and waved at her mother before being dragged outside, she shook her head while she held onto her man.

"What a pain! Everyone wants us to get married" Danny said while he summoned the time medallion.

"There nothing wrong with that" Ember said raising a brow. Ember, herself was waiting for Danny to pop the question, she already knew her answer, her answer had been 'yes' for many years. But she had been busy over five years and hadn't really given Danny the chance, she had several awards shows, world tours, and recording session for her albums. Danny himself was also busy with his studies, keeping the world safe, and making money on the side as well.

"Ugh... Let's just go" Danny mumbled

 _2012_

Sam sighed while she lay in her dark bedroom, feeling gloomy like always ever since she decided to betray her friend. It had been five years but people around her hadn't forgotten what she had done, they would call her names and insult her countless times, she simply got used to this abuse and accept it has her punishment. She was a fool for following Paulina's idea and placing a harmful device on the man she used to love, a man who has completely turned his back on her.

" _I should apologise…._ " Sam thought while she turned on her side, staring at her dark painted walls and thinking about the past. She wanted to blame all of her problems on Ember, she wanted to hate her, she wanted Danny to be miserable and realise his mistake. But she was wrong…. Danny was happy has ever! She had never seen Danny so happy even when he was with her, and the entire world agreed with her. She already knew Danny's family and friends, along with the entire world were eager for the long term couple to marry and she knew it was only a matter of time.

"I should apologise... But Danny would never listen to me…." Sam mumbled as she sat up and stared at her feet, "But it been five years... Maybe he'll listen to me…."

Sam sat up from her bed and walked towards her nightstand, she looked down at a picture frame which was faced down and hiding the photo. Sam sighed some more and dusted the dirt off of the frame before lifting the picture frame, she smiled slightly at the sight of her…. Smiling alongside her friends.

"There no harm in trying…." She whispered.

"Welcome back!" Vivian shouted with her legs crossed and held a sheet of paper, smiling as the crowd applauded for her guest. "Today! I'm so happy to welcome Danny Phantom and Ember MccLain! Welcome!" Vivian said almost jumping out of her chair in excitement.

"Thank you" Danny replied while Ember held his hand. Ember could relax in Danny's time; she didn't have to worry about her music career in 2012 since her career is already set back in her own time. She had briefly explained the time travel and both of their time periods in order to help the public understand, why her music career in Danny's time was so successful.

"Ember! I got to say… I've heard _Remember!_ At least five times in my car this morning!" Vivian said tapping Ember's hand, "I love it! It's incredible how you're released your song in 1975?!"

"Me too! I'm surprised people are enjoying my music" she said smiling

"Our taste mustn't have changed much!" Vivian said laughing slightly. Vivian glanced at her paper quickly before moving them to the side, she smiled and lean closer to the couple, "Now…. I know everyone on…. Well, the entire world! Is wondering when will you two get married?!"

"Marriage!" Danny said laughing slightly trying and trying to hide his annoyance of being asked this question once more, "When the time comes"

"But you two have dated for almost six years," Vivian said

"Six years next month" Ember corrected her

"You two are practically married!" Vivian said laughing some more, "Well! Whenever the time comes! I already know everyone will happy for you"

"Thank you, Vivian," Danny said nodding his head slightly

"UGH!" Glitter shouted throwing the tv remote at the tv, breaking the screen with Danny's imagine being the last thing she sees. Glitter wanted to scream! Five years have passed and she was still working at her lousy job! But what annoyed her the most was that Ember was still with Danny! She had hoped Danny would get bored of Ember and dump her, and then Glitter would 'suggest' her sweet baby girl, Star.

" _STAR HASN'T DONE ENOUGH!_ " Glitter stomp around the living room angered and very annoyed! Everywhere she went people talked about that bitch Amberline! She was still that loser Amberline to her; Glitter had no intentions on calling that loser by her stage name.

"It's only an amount of time... before Danny asks Ember to marry him" Glitter mumbled glaring at some magazines, "And she'll say yes... Hm…. There no way those two will get married! It seems I'll have to call that loser, Douglas for help…."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A very special moment

 **End**


	8. A very special moment

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **A very special moment**

Shout out to Wishyouwereme, Void and Ms. Beauty

Glitter was checking the phone book, searching for that loser Douglas whatever is the last name was, she honestly didn`t give a shit about him! He was a big shot now and was worth millions, he`s CEO of some company and Josh worked for him as the janitor and kissing Douglas`s ass. Besides that, she hasn't seen let alone spoke to him since their last high school reunion. She hated those reunions since all her old victims and followers made an effort to mock her for her fouled up life, her lousy job and her failed marriage and praising that bitch Amberline! She naturally had to bring her stole husband to the reunions since he technically went to the school as well, and her former minions and victims were either more successful or happier than she was and she hated that.

"There you are…. loser" Glitter mumbled taking the phone and dialling his number, "It's going to take me forever to get to him!"

Glitter sighed in annoyance, she never thought in a million years! She would be doing this again….. to work with Douglas once more after their last encounter. But she knew Douglas hadn`t gotten over Ember, she easily noticed his look of envy and desire have her. She had the same for Danny after all. Glitter knew she wouldn`t be able to work this alone, she didn`t have the people or the connections to accomplish her goals but Douglas does.

 _Johnson tech and research_

 _"Thank you, Vivian"_

Douglas sighed while he turned the TV off, he moved his glass of whisky around slightly before setting it down. He stood up in his massive officer as he walked towards the window, his hair was short and pulled back, he wore the finest suits money could buy while he looked down at his successful company, Johnson tech and research. He founded his company once he finished college and after years of hard work, he was at the top of the ladder and had Josh working for him as a janitor…. Something he wanted for years…. he could have everything his heart desired and yet? He didn't have one thing he wanted the most…. The one person who slip through his fingers and was now one of the world's top three best singers around the world.

"Hm…. Ember Phantom…." Douglas whispered while turning to his officer and walked around, "It's only an amount of time before HE asks you... I'm the one who should be asking you in marriage…"

Douglas still loved Ember even though she was twenty-three and he was in his fifties, he still found Ember has beautiful as ever! She was beautiful at sixteen and was stunning at twenty-three. He tried to move on from sweet Ember but couldn't, he already had two divorces under his belt and ensured his gold-digging ex-wives didn't get a single penny of his fortune! He wanted Ember!

"Sir?" a woman knocked on his door and poke her head through, she smiled at him and walked in.

"Laura?" he asked raising a brow at her. The only good thing that came out of this situation was Laura…. Douglas gave her the highest position he could when he found out she was unemployed. He was overjoyed when Laura decided to move to Amity Park a few years ago, and he accepted her with open arms when she had asked him for employment as a maid.

"You have a phone call on line 1," Laura said fixing her glasses, as she pushed some of her hair behind her ears which was in a neat bun. Douglas glances at the phone and nodded his head at her, she smiled and fixed her navy blue professional shirt and a black skirt. Douglas sat down and heard her heels clicking on the floor before the door silenced it. He smiled as his mind returned to Laura, he shook his head slightly and remembered the short fling they had together.

"Douglas Johnson, CEO of Johnson tech and research speaking?" he said

"Hey loser, it's been a while," Glitter said. Douglas raised a brow and was surprised to hear Glitter after all of these years, he only heard from mouths of others about her miserable life once high school was done.

"Glitter Lockwood…." Douglas said leaning back in his chair and smiling, "What do you want? I believe you should be speaking me to on a better tone"

"And why should I?" she demanded

"Do you still want child support from your pathetic of a husband, Josh? Because I can and will terminate his employment and ensure he wouldn't be able to find another job in this country!" Douglas reminded and grin when he heard a sigh of annoyance.

"Sorry... Douglas…. Can you please assist me on something?" Glitter asked through her teeth and wanted to rip her hair out! She couldn't believe she was speaking to Douglas like this! But if she wanted his help she didn't have a choice.

"On what?" he asked

"You still want Ember…. I still want Danny for my daughter, Star" Glitter said sitting down and staring at the wall, "We both know it's only an amount of time before Danny proposes to her"

"I'm very well aware," Douglas said thinking to Ember at the interview, seeing the eager expression she had when Vivian brought up the subject.

"We can't stop the proposal... But maybe we can stop the marriage" Glitter explained briefly

"The marriage?" he asked and was kind of curious of Glitter's idea.

"Ember is the second biggest singer on earth!" Glitter said still very annoyed she had to speak to Douglas for formally.

"I'm surprised you're using Ember! And not one of the many nicknames you have for her….hm… you must really need my help" Douglas said smiling even more.

"Listen…..we have to separate them! If Ember is overloaded with her music career and neglect Danny too much... Then he'll realise this isn't the life he wants and leaves her!"

"You do realise it won't work," Douglas said already seeing this was a bad idea.

"We would have to adjust the plan as we go! But with your connections you could easily…" Glitter said biting down on her bottom lip.

"Hm…. Alright then" Douglas said glance at the door, "But if your little plan fails! I will leave you alone to face the consequence! And Josh and kiss his job goodbye along with others things I have planned for you!"

"Deal…." Glitter mutter before she heard the line hang up.

 _1980_

"Danny… what are you doing here? Where's Ember?" James asked while he took a sip of his coffee. Danny smiled while he sat down in front of him, he put his hand in his pocket and took out a small box. James looked down and knew what it was, "Wait?"

"Hm…. I brought the ring over a month ago but didn't have enough courage to ask her…." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, "So…. James McLain…. I would like to ask you permission to marry your daughter?"

"Of course you can" James smiled standing up and hugging Danny, "You have my blessing! And it's about time!"

"I know!" Danny said laughing slightly

"Get over there and ask her!" James said giving Danny the ring and pushing him out the door, "I won't say a thing until it's official!"

 _2012 – After a very romantic date_

"This was wonderful!" Ember said while she held Danny's arms, leaning her head on his shoulder and enjoying the rest of the night. "What the occasion?" she asked looking up.

"You'll soon find out," Danny said smiling at her. Ember nodded slightly and sat down on a bench, they were in a private park where they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone! They were all alone and were able to spend time together.

"I want to know," Ember said while she held his hand, "You've been acting weird all day"

"Well…." Danny took out the small box from his pocket, he went down on one knee and revealed a stunning diamond ring. A heart shaped diamond of 8.00 carats which was surrounded my smaller diamonds around it.

Ember couldn't believe her eyes, she must be dreaming... This couldn't be happening….. Danny wasn't proposing to her?!

"Ember McLain-!" Danny suddenly found himself on the ground and was immediately kissed on the lips, he chuckled softly and kissed her back. He didn't even ask Ember and she already knew and accepted.

"Is that a no?" he teased

"It's been a yes! A yes ever since you saved me that night!" Ember said placing her hands on his cheeks before locking lips once more.

"I had a romantic speech and everything! I couldn't even say it" Danny said while he held Ember close.

"Tell me," Ember said while she watched Danny place the ring on her finger, "Please?"

"Well….. Ember…. These last six years were the best years of my life, I've never been happier with anyone and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I promised you I would marry you one day….. and today I'm keeping that promise to you!" Danny said as he held Ember's left hand, smiling and kissing her on the lips.

"And it's yes…." Ember whispered before locking lips once more with tears of joy falling down her cheeks. She still couldn't believe Danny had proposed to her, she was going to marry the man of her dreams!

"A thousand time yes? Right, Mrs Fentom?" Danny asked kissing her cheek with a smile on his face. Ember eyes widen slightly when he called her that, "You get used to it"

"How should we announce the engagement? A press conference?" Ember asked still having a smile from ear to ear.

"There's a better way to announce the engagement…." Danny smirk evilly

"What do you mean?" Ember asked raising a brow

 _Amity Park university graduation ceremony._

"Hello everyone, I am Tiffany Wonders, outside of Amity University as today is a very special day! Danny Phantom, the hero of the world is graduating college" Vivian said while she stood not too far from the stage.

"A second proposal?" Ember whispered while she adjusted Danny's cap, "I can't believe it"

"What a better way to announce it, right?" Danny said wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer before locking lips with her. Ember rolled her eyes and kissed him back, she adjusted his cap some more before pushing him back.

"I just put on lipstick," Ember said laughing slightly. Danny chuckled since they stood in a private room, he could already hear the madness outside and didn't even want to imagine how it would be when he asked Ember to marry him again. "Look at you... I always wanted to marry a man with a degree" Ember said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you like being with older guys?" Danny asked giving her a peck on the lips.

"That too," Ember said hugging him

"Hey!" Tucker shouted knocking on the door and walking in. Ember looked back and unwrapped her arms from Danny's neck, she didn't have to worry about the engagement ring since Danny took it back in order to do the second proposal.

"Tuck? What are you doing here?" Danny asked hugging his best friend, "I thought you were at MIT?!"

"You didn't think I would miss your big moment, did you?" Tucker said tapping Danny's shoulder, "Now get out there!"

Danny smiled and quickly kissed Ember's cheek before joining the other graduates, they had to naturally triple security for obvious reasons. Ember sat down with Tucker in the guest area and watched the ceremony as it begun, they already had everything planned out for the second proposal.

 _Half an hour later_

"Danny Fenton!" the headmaster said smiling as Danny walked on stage, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, sir" Danny replied shaking his hand while the press took photos, "Sir? I have something to say to Ember?"

"Oh… of course," the headmaster said stepping aside from the podium. Danny smiled and walked to the podium, he watched from afar the press going crazy since everyone had an idea what was about to happen.

"Ember McLain! Can you please come on stage?!" Danny said. Ember shook her head and stood up, she walked on stage and kissed him. Danny went down on one knee and opened the box once more, he spoke the same phases of the first proposal but no one was able to hear him since he didn't wear a mic.

"OH MY GOSH! DANNY PHANTOM PROPOSED TO EMBER MCLAIN!" Vivian shouted freaking out and jumping up and down in excitement, "WAIT... HE STILL TALKING... AND SHE ACCEPTED! THE CROWD CHEERING FOR THE NEWLY ENGAGED COUPLE AS THEY KISS! YES! EMBER MCLAIN AND DANNY PHANTOM ARE OFFICAL ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Wedding madness

 **End**


	9. Wedding madness

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Wedding madness**

Shout out to Stephie-Chan, Lady sapphire, Queen of Music, Void and Stephie-Chan

"Hey mom" Laura put her keys down and sighed in relief when a tall young man took the bags out of her tired arms, she smiled at her son and tap his cheek. The young man smiled with his green eyes, he put the bags down and moved his hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Thank you, dear," Laura said sitting down and sighing some more

"How was work?" Laura's son asked sitting down beside her

"It was fine... Just tiring" Laura said looking at her son, "What about you, Christopher?"

"Mom! That jerk is working you too hard" Christopher said crossing his arms

"Chris... You're twenty-five and an adult… I don't need you to baby me, honey" Laura said moving her hand to his, "I'll be alright, dear"

"Ugh! Mom! You can't let that jerk push you around" Christopher said while he held his mother's hand, "You know I would do anything for you"

"I know sweetheart... And I keep telling you it's not necessary, I want to take care of you" she said

"You've done so for twenty-five years! Dad should have been there for you and not run off for some skank" Christopher said squeezing his mother's hand slightly. Laura sighed some more and looked at him, she didn't want her son to act this way but she couldn't exactly blame him either.

"Whatever…" Christopher said standing up and putting the groceries away, "Do you want to order out, mom?"

"Yes," Laura replied getting up from her chair and helping her son. Laura put away the last item from the grocery bag before sitting down, she took the phone and was about to order some food when she saw Douglas's number appear.

"Hello?" Laura answered while Christopher put away the milk and looked at his mother, "Oh.. hm…. Of course"

" _Him again?!_ " Christoper bit down on his bottom lip while he watched his mother hang up the phone, she sighed and placed the phone down.

"What is it?" he asked

"I'll have to stay late tomorrow night," Laura said leaning her head against hand

"You were supposed to have the day off, mom!" Christopher said angered and very annoyed of his mother's boss, "He calls you in for tomorrow?! And now you have to stay late?!"

"Honey, it's alright…. Please calm down" Laura said as she sat up and placed her hands on his arm, "He just…. Needs me…."

"He's a bastard!" Christopher shouted and getting his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked following him as he made his way to the front door, "Christopher!"

"I'm getting dinner" he replied giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Laura sighed and moved the curtain to the side, she watched her son's car back away from the driveway before leaving her sight of view. Laura moved her hand away and made her way to the kitchen, she looked down at her hands and rub her thumbs against her knuckles.

" _I need to talk to someone about this…_ " Laura glanced at the phone, she already knew who she was going to call. She could always count on her mother, she always gave Laura good advice and was always there for her… especially when she had to raise Christopher alone.

"Hey mom," Laura said while she sat down with her the phone, turning a page of her magazine of the latest news of Danny and Ember's engagement, "Hold on…"

Laura moved the phone away from her ear and place her on speaker phone, she places the phone down and went to get some coffee.

"How is everything?" Laura's mother asked from speaker phone while Laura started to make coffee, "We haven't spoke in awhile"

"Just fine, mom" Laura said opening the cabinet and getting the coffee, "Just the usual"

"How's Christopher?" she asked. Laura sighed while she placed the coffee bag down, she looked back at the phone and sat down. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" she asked.

"He got mad today because I was called in work" Laura explained while she passed her hand through her hair.

"You do work a lot," Laura's mother said

"Mom…." Laura mumbled glancing at the window, "Please don't…"

"Are you ever going to tell him?" she asked

"Douglas doesn't need to know about Christopher," Laura said removing her mother from speaker phone and placing the phone back on her ear. "I didn't tell either of them about the truth for a reason," she said.

 _Fenton works_

Every magazine, tv station and radio were buzzing over the gossip news of the decade! Danny Phantom, the most... well they couldn't really say, bachelor, since he was dating Ember since forever! Danny has finally proposed to Ember after six very long years! Their fans were either thrilled, heartbroken, or couldn't believe Danny had even proposed after such a long time of dating. The entire world eagerly watched and waited for the _wedding of the century_! Everyone wanted to know what Ember had in mind for her wedding and most importantly want they would have any children.

"I knew this would happen" Danny mumbled staring at the countless magazines and listened to the news reports on tv. Everyone talking about their engagement and upcoming wedding, "What a pain! It's been less than a day! And people are already freaking out and sending gifts we don't need"

"Well here is a few that are use full," Ember said while she carried a huge package from Paris. Danny simply rolled his eyes while Ember opened the package, she pulled out some chocolate and wines along with some fine perfumes. "Hey! Chocolates from Belgium" Ember said opening the box "these are useful"

"I thought you could bring chocolates and wine through the border?" Danny asked

"I thought so too... I guess they just let it go when they saw who it was for" Ember said giving her fiancé a chocolate.

"They shouldn't do that" Danny mumbled eating the chocolate, "it's against the law"

"I think you can let it pass this once," Ember said sitting down beside him, "It's not every day you get married"

"You said I was going to get married?" He teased. Ember frowned and simply shoved some chocolates into his mouth, Danny laugh while he ate it.

"Anyways..." she mumbled and eating another piece of chocolate, "Don't forget we have an engagement party"

"We just got engaged... why is there an engagement party already?" He asked with an annoyed look.

"It's from the mayor," Ember said and kissing his cheek "We have to go, Babypop"

"Damn... maybe I can transform myself" he mumbled

"And then there would be a riot," Ember said and punching his cheek.

 _Somewhere in Amity Park_

"And it finally happened…" Paulina mumbled staring at tv screen, "I know it…."

Paulina opened her hand and fired a pink plasma ray and destroyed the tv, she was fuming in rage and jealousy. She always knew Danny would propose to Ember, but she had hoped she wouldn't see the day... She wanted to stop him before then.

"Ugh! I have to stop him! I will get my man in the matter what it takes!" Paulina said clenching her fist and turning away from the tv. Paulina had mastered her powers ever since Desiree granted her wish, she trained non-stop for five years and now she was ready.

" _Ember, you fucking bitch! Enjoy your time with him while you can…._ "

 _Fenton works_

"Ready to go?" Danny asked taking her hand

"Oh! Danny wait…. I have to tell my parents" Ember said placing her hand on his chest. She couldn't believe she almost forgot to tell her family about her engagement! She already knew her mother and aunt would never let it go if they heard it from a third party, and not directly from her.

"Hm… we have to be there in two hours" Danny mumbled glancing at the clock

"Perfect!" Ember said clapping her hands. Danny smiled and opened his hand, he summoned the medallion and activated the time portal.

 _1980_

"Hey, mom," Ember said walking inside and closing the door, "I have something to tell you! Where's dad and aunty?"

"Hold on… I'll get them" Elizabeth said whipping her hands and placing the hand towel down, she left the kitchen and soon returned with James and Vera.

"What do you have to tell us?" Vera asked. Ember smiled from ear to ear, she glanced at Danny who simply smiled back. Vera looked at her sister with a confused look but James simply kept a natural face, since he already knew what this news was about. Ember moved her left hand closer to her aunt and mother, showing off her massive diamond.

"Wait… is that…." Vera mumbled in shock

"I…. it is…." Elizabeth said in the excitement of the sight of an engagement ring. Vera and Elizabeth's booth shouted at the top of their lungs, the two sisters held each other hands and jump around in circles. They couldn't believe Ember was going to get married! They quickly hug the newly engaged couple and crushed the life out of them.

" _Knew it_ " Danny gasp for some air while Vera continued to crush him, he had an idea on Vera and Elizabeth's reaction but he didn't expect this.

"Finally! I've been waiting so long for this moment" Elizabeth exclaimed switching with Vera and hugging her son in law.

"Too tight…," Ember mumbled feeling the life being crushed out of her. Elizabeth and Vera let them go, they quickly focused their attention on the beautiful engagement ring. Elizabeth and Vera simply marvelled at the ring and the size of the diamond in the centre; Elizabeth was trying her best not to cry tears of joy.

"The diamond is huge!" Vera said moving the ring on Ember's finger slightly, "You sure didn't hold back, Danny"

"There so much to do! Where the wedding even going to be?!" Elizabeth asked glancing at James who simply smiled at the couple.

"Congratulations son,"James said as he shook Danny's hand

"Thank you, and for you blessing as well," Danny said smiling back at him.

"Wait...James you knew and you didn't tell me?!" Elizabeth asked in shocked before crossing her arms in a fit. She couldn't believe her own husband didn't tell her, that their daughter was going to get engaged!

"Danny asked my permission to marry, Ember" James explained since it was customary during their time.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me!" Elizabeth said hitting James chest, "From your own wife!"

"Didn't your father do the same?!" James asked remembering when he asked Elizabeth's father to marry his daughter.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married!" Elizabeth shouted giving Ember a quick hug, "We have to start planning right away!"

"But where are we going to have the wedding? Danny's time or mine?" Ember asked. Elizabeth and Vera glance at each other, they hadn't thought about this small problem of theirs. Danny could still remember when their family's meet for the first time, they got along pretty quick which was surprised to him.

 _4 years ago_

Danny was feeling a little nervous now, he had just brought Ember's family to the future and he was worried for many reasons. Ember's family were eager to meet his family and of course to see a futuristic Amity Park; Danny wanted to arrive at his home in half an hour but was three hours late. Elizabeth, Vera and James were simply marvelled by the future and wanted to see everything they could. They marvelled at their surroundings, taking in the new fashion, advance cars and so forth; they asked numerous questions to Danny as well.

"Amazing… _._ " James mumbled with his eyes trying to see everything he could, "It's simply... Fantastic…."

"This is your home Danny?" Elizabeth asked still wide-eyed

"Yep! Welcome to Amity Park in 2008" Danny said as he guided them to Fenton Works but made sure they were invisible in order to avoid the press, "Amity Park has changed quite a bit"

"I was shocked as well," Ember said while she held her aunt's hand. They had to hold hands so Danny's invisibility would work on them, James made sure to be in the middle since he wasn't a fan of holding another man's hand. They eventually arrived at a building with a large sign and what seems to have some type of spaceship on the roof.

"Interesting home…" James mumbled while Danny lets go of Ember's hand, turning them all visible and standing in front of his home.

"Yeah, remembered I said my folks are ghost hunters and they make a lot of stuff," Danny said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You'll love his parents!" Ember said opening the door. Vera, James and Elizabeth entered the home and saw the walls decorated with photos of Danny has a young boy. They saw a young girl standing beside him, and resembled him very much, they quickly assumed it was his sister.

"My word" Elizabeth mumbled as she looked at the photo of Danny shaking hands with what seemed to be a future president.

"A few years ago there was an astroid heading for earth…. I managed to save the planet and revealed my secret as well" Danny explained while Ember held his hand, "And next thing I know… I'm famous"

"Little brother!" Jazz shouted walking in the living room when she saw strange people standing, "Who do we have here?"

"Oh! Jazz good timing!" Danny said going towards his sister, "Jazz, I would like to present you Ember's parents, James and Elizabeth McLain! And the woman beside them is Ember's aunt, Vera Marshall"

"It's nice to finally meet you Jazz," Vera said shaking her hand, "Danny has spoken of you a few times"

"It's about time my little brother brought you guys here! I've been waiting for ages to meet you all" Jazz said shaking all their hands.

"Jazz, where's mom and dad?" Danny asked

"Down in the lab, I'll go get them," Jazz said as she left leaving Danny alone with his guests.  
Vera and Elizabeth were marvelling over all the advanced tech in the house, and James was impressed with all the awards Danny had received.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Maddie Fenton" Maddie said walking towards them as she moved her goggles to the top of her head, smiling as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said as she shook her hand, "Elizabeth McLain"

"James McLain," James said shaking Maddie's hand as well

"I'm Jack Fenton! The best ghost hunter on earth!" Jack said pumping his chest before shaking hands with James.

"Vera Marshall, the aunt" Vera said shaking their hands as well, "We have so much to talk about"

 _Present (1980)_

"We'll figure it out later… we have to plan the wedding!" Vera said waving her hand lazily, "How about we do a beach themed?!"

"No! It as to be in a church!" Elizabeth said back

" _Oh boy…._ " Ember sighed and easily saw the madness that was about to occur in the upcoming days.

"What have we done…." Ember whispered to her fiancée while her aunt and mother argued, and James who simply read his newspaper.

"You're the one who accepted to marry me" Danny replied and tap her nose

"And you honestly thought I was going to say no?" Ember asked taking his finger and kissing it, "Idiot"

"I'm your idiot! Forever!" Danny said taking her left hand and showing her engagement ring. Ember sighed and chuckled softly, she leans closer to Danny and kissed him on the lips.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Christopher

 **End**


	10. Christopher

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Christopher**

Shout out to CUTE-IN-PINK, NaruHinaL0vR and SuperSweetGirl11

 _25 years ago (1987)_

Laura's eyes were wide and she was shaking. This couldn't be, the test had to be wrong! There was no way she could be pregnant! She quickly took the test again to be sure. This just couldn't be it's been a month since she broke things up with Douglas since he was still stuck in the past. Laura wasn't blind, she could easily tell Douglas wasn't over Ember and refused to move on.

Laura almost fainted when she read the test for a second time, positive, positive, positive.

"Fuck…." Laura mumbled staring at the two positive pregnancy test, "Dammit…. I told him to pull out…."

 _"This can't be happening..."_ Laura said in disbelief throwing the test away, she sighed in desperation and trying to understand what she has to do next. She was relieved she had a stable job and people had changed over the years; an unmarried, pregnant woman was better treated from a decade ago but it still wasn't easy. She could easily lose her job over this but since her baby's father was her boss, she knew Douglas wouldn't fire her…. Has along as she kept the truth a secret.

"What am I going to do?!" Laura whispered. Laura quickly went to her phone and called her mother, Rose. Her mother wasn't the typical 'Lockwood', she wasn't a spoiled brat or a richy thinking she was above the world like every Lockwood was. Laura always enjoyed when her mother told her stories about her father, she admired how her mother who came from a rich family wanted to settle with a man with humble beginners. Her mother was divested when her father passed away from an illness, but her father's death help mother and daughter form a special bond.

 _Half an hour of scolding_

"Alright…. Laura listens to me carefully" Rose said sighing through the phone, once she had finished scolding her daughter for having unprotected sex.

"Yes…." Laura mumbled waiting for her mother's advice

"You're going to tell Douglas," Rose said. Laura's eyes widen in surprised, she couldn't tell him… she already knew Douglas wasn't a fan of children and she wasn't sure how he would react. Douglas's company was growing expansionary! And a love child could have negative effects on his stocks and investors.

"I can't, mom" Laura said placing her hand on her stomach, "Douglas doesn't want kids and a love child would ruin his company"

"I don't care about Douglas's company! I care about you and your well-being" Rose said in a slightly bitter tone, and mostly angry that Douglas's knocked up her daughter and left for another bimbo, who's only after his money.

"I can't do it... I'll just keep my baby a secret" Laura said

"Laura…" Rose said sighing some more

"Please... Please don't tell him" Laura pleaded

"Alright… well I'll be here for you" Rose said smiling even though Laura wasn't able to see it, "And I'll help you however I can"

 _Present (2012)_

Christopher yawned and stood near town hall with news that Danny and Ember would arrive to in order to see the mayor and to acquire the marriage certificate papers as well. He loved his job! He is a photographer for Amity Park's biggest news stations and tabloid and was the top photographer they had.

"Hey! Chris!" Christopher looked up and waved at a fellow photographer when he heard his phone ring. Christopher put his camera's strap around his neck, he took out his phone and saw it was his mother.

"Hey mom" Christopher answered and adjusting his camera some more, "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry honey… but I won't be home tonight" Laura said while she taps on her computer, "I have to work late"

"Not again! Ugh! Mom stop kissing ass to that bastard!" Christopher said enraged at his mother's boss.

"Christopher Lockwood! Watch your tongue!" Laura scolded

"Sorry... I'm just saying! Why are you still working with him? I offered you a job at Amity Park news" Christopher said. Christopher sighed and couldn't understand why his mother still worked for Douglas, she's a kind woman and he hated seeing his mother being used by others.

"I know…. but I have my reasons... He pays me good money" Laura explained looking over some papers which were placed on her desk, "We're talking about this more tonight, alright?"

"Sure... Fine…." Christopher said shaking his head slightly. Christopher loved his mother with all of his heart, she was the only family he had besides his grandmother. He didn't consider the rest of the Lockwood family, her mother explained how the Lockwood's cut all contact with her when his grandmother married a 'loser, a poor man, and a disgrace to humanity'. And he couldn't be any happier! He saw how his aunt and cousin were and didn't want any part of their drama, "Do you want me to pick up something for dinner?"

"That would be nice, thank you," Laura said before hanging up.

" _I'll make something out of myself, mom_ " Christopher looked up and noticed a limo arrived, he adjusted his camera and prepared himself. He made sure to wake up early to get the perfect spot, he needed to perfect pictures in order to secure his promotion. He wanted to make good money so his mother could stop working for that asshole, he wanted to take care of her as she took care of him for his entire life.

"Here goes nothing…" Christopher places his camera and started to take pictures when he saw Danny and Ember exit the car. Christopher took the best photos he had ever taking, he even surprised himself.

"My ring!" Christopher looked up and saw Ember on all fours and searching for something, "Where is it?"

"Ember? What's wrong?" Danny asked stopping when he saw his fiancé on the ground.

"I was waving and the engagement ring flew off my finger," Ember said starting to panic over her very expensive engagement ring, "I don't know where it went?!"

"It must be too big…. I guess I picked the wrong size" Danny said looking as well. Christopher put his camera away and he saw something shining in the corner of his eye, he noticed the other reporters were too busy taking photos to notice.

"It's the ring" Christopher mumbled bending down and picking up the ring, "It's the engagement ring…"

" _This is worth thousands... With the money I could…._ " Christopher looked back at Ember who was still searching for her ring, he saw their escorts were searching as well. Christopher noticed no one was paying any attention to him, he could steal and sell the ring... He could finally have the money and ensure his mother wouldn't have to work for Douglas anymore.

' _Always be honest, Christopher' Christopher closed his hand around the ring, as he remembers a lesson his mother had told him when he stole a chocolate bar when he was a child. 'You have to be kind to others because people will always remember bullies'_

"This isn't right" Christopher whispered opening his hand and staring at the magnificence ring, "I will get the money… but not like this…."

"I'm so sorry, Danny," Ember said getting up and accepting she had lost the ring forever, "I…"

"It's alright, Ember," Danny said taking her hand, "I'll get you another one"

"But I don't want another one... I want the one who proposed with" she said sighing.

"Ember!" Christopher shouted pushing through the crowd and trying to get through security, "I found your ring!"

"Let him pass!" Ember said quickly going towards him, "Oh! Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Christopher said giving her the ring. Ember smiled and put the ring back on her finger, she stared at it tenderly before hugging Christopher.

"Thank you! Most people would have stolen it" Ember said as she parted from him, "You're very kind"

"It's my pleasure," Christopher said smiling at her, "Anytime"

"Coming, Ember?" Danny asked taking her hand. Ember waved at Christopher and followed Danny inside; Christopher smiled and returned with the other reporters.

 _Eleven at night_

"Mom," Christopher said opening the door and smiling at her, "How was your day?"

"Very long," Laura said in a tiring voice. Christopher took his mother's purse and coat as she sat down, he put her things away and went to get Italian which was his mother's favourite.

"Here," he said putting the food down

"Thank you, dear," Laura said as she ate and relaxed, "You didn't have to get Italian… I know you like Tai"

"It's fine, mom," Christopher said smiling at her, "I don't mind, mom"

"How was your day? Did you get any good photos?" Laura asked. Christopher nodded his head and place his plate down, he got up and returned with his camera.

"I got a really good spot…. These photos are my best so far" Christopher proudly said showing his mother his photos. Laura looked through the photos and saw how amazing they were, "I think I'll be able to get my promotion with these"

"I know you will," Laura said giving the camera back, "I'm proud of you, Christopher"

"I also found Ember McLain's ring when she drops it," Christopher said taking his plate

"You did," Laura said

"I wanted to take it and sell it… but I knew it was wrong" Christopher said smiling at her, "I gave it back"

"That's wonderful, honey," Laura said proudly that her son chooses to give the ring back when he could have easily taken it, "You did the right thing"

"I know I did," he said and hugging her, "Thank you"

"I love you, Christopher," Laura said hugging him back

"I love you too, mom," Christopher said back

 _Douglas's penthouse_

Douglas sat down with a glass of his finest whisky, he sighed and was about to drink when he heard a knock on his door. He growled in annoyance and went to answer the door, he raised a brow when he saw Glitter.

"Glitter," Douglas said taking a sip of his drink. Glitter couldn't believe her eyes as she entered the large penthouse, she tried to fight down her anger and jealousy! She couldn't believe a loser like Douglas lived in such a magnificent home! She used to live in luxury until her daddy cut her off completely, she sighed in annoyance and sat down.

"What do you want?" Douglas asked sitting down in his chair with a glass in one hand and having his elbow on the chair's armrest showing off his Rolex.

"We have to get the plan started," she said gripping her hand into a fist, "Okay?!"

"Angry are we?" Douglas asked easily noticing Glitter annoyance of being here

"That's none of your fucking business!" Glitter shouted. Douglas smirk and put his glass down, he got up and slap Glitter across the face.

"Listen here, Greta!" Douglas said while Glitter held her red cheek, "This is your only warning! If you break a single thing in my house, a tv, a cup, or even a fucking pencil! You can kiss your child support goodbye! Along with your home, any form of income and even your daughter's education! Understand?!"

Glitter simply nodded her head as Douglas sat back down, he smiled and took his glass as he acted like nothing happened.

"Carry on," he said drinking

"Danny and Ember are crazy for each other… and it sickens me as it does for you" Glitter said calming down knowing her child support and everything she holds dear was at risk.

"Tell me something I don't know," he said putting his empty glass down

"Danny is a big softie and wants to feel loved and appreciated! Don't you remember when Ember ignored Danny when she was working on her first album?" Glitter asked remembering the moment her plan came to be. "It was big news after Ember admit it during an interview," she said.

"I remember… those two talked it out and stayed together" Douglas said

"Well? Ember is focused on her career and wouldn't want to lose it! She would do anything to keep her career! So if Ember's is too focused on her career and ignore Danny, he'll feel lonely and unloved. Ember is stubborn and probably won't notice, she will argue with him and Danny the same" Glitter explained staying perfectly still, not wanting to knock over a single thing in Douglas's home.

"I see where you're coming from," Douglas said thinking of this plan of her, "It would be strain on their relationship"

"Danny a young man after all... And what do most men want? They want sex! Ember clearly won't satisfied his needs, so I'll have my daughter come along and 'satisfied him'." Glitter said smiling at her master plan.

"You honestly believe your daughter will seduce him?" he asked

"She a Lockwood! We get whatever we want" Glitter said

"You didn't get Danny" Douglas pointed out to Glitter's annoyance.

"Don't worry... She won't fail" Glitter said clenching her teeth and glaring at Douglas, "Once she succeeds and news of Danny's affair gets out…"

"The engagement will be over" Douglas finished and smiling, "Ember will by mine and Danny be yours"

"Exactly," Glitter said nodding, "You know many powerful people and you can use bribes as well!"

"Alexander's died last year," Douglas said getting up and walked around the living room, "He was strictly against bribes, he even refused me after I bribed him 1.3 million… he said no to me. He was a good man…. But Ember's new producer isn't Alexander, he isn't against the idea of bribes... I could easily make a call and 'suggest' giving Ember more work"

"Perfect," Glitter said

"I'll make the call tomorrow," Douglas said getting himself another drink, "Now get out"

"Fine" Glitter said getting up and leaving the penthouse. Douglas smiled while he stared at his window, watching over Amity Park, he had the most beautiful views money could buy.

"Tomorrow… tomorrow Ember will lose everything" Douglas whispered drinking his whisky straight and laughing.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Goodbye Danny

 **End**


	11. Goodbye Danny

The review proble is back 'sigh' but just a reminder I can still see all of your reviews! So please continue to review and any suggestions you have, the reviews will appear on the site eventually.

* * *

 **Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Goodbye Danny**

Shout out to ClassyMissSassy, PrincessSaraRose and Void

 _Clockwork's realm_

Clockwork was enjoying his day, he simply watched the timeline flow so nicely and without any ripples or incidents that would risk the timeline's flow. He rarely had these moments of peace and gladly enjoyed them when he did, but he was, even more, happier ever since Rhea became the ghost of fates. He was watching her from a distance as she performed her duty, collecting the soul of an elderly, dying of old age and judging him.

"How are you doing?" Clockwork asked flying closer to her

"Stop asking," Rhea said while she collected the soul of the elderly man, "You already know"

"True but I like asking you," Clockwork said making Rhea smile, "Is this soul worthy of moving on?"

"Hm…." Rhea opened her hands and watched a small orb forming in her hand, she simply watched his life like a parade. Clockwork was pleased she enjoyed her new career, she was kind and caring. She didn't see souls as property like Moirai or kept them in boxes for his collections, never giving the soul a chance to move on.

"Well?" he asked while Rhea closed her hand

"Peter Hardy, age 89 and died peacefully in his sleep. He was a caring and loving man and will move on to the light" Rhea said opening a small bright and pure portal, she smiled and released the soul into the light.

"May you rest in peace, Peter Hardy" Clockwork said while the 'portal' closed

"Clockwork, I want to see it again," Rhea said turning to him. Clockwork laughs softly and nodded his head, he moved his hand over his orb and waited for the images to clear up.

"Which proposal do you wish to see?" he teased knowing which one she wanted

"The first one" Rhea replied and rolling her eyes, "The second proposal was only for the public"

"Very well, my dear," he said showing the first proposal. Rhea smiled and simply watched the proposal for the tenth time today, she simply loved watching the proposal and the love that was shown.

"I'll never get tired of watching this," Rhea said replaying the scene once more

"Hard to believe he actually proposed to her" Clockwork teased before being hit in the chest

"Stop! They're adorable together! I can't wait to see the wedding" Rhea said smiling and imagining herself being married to Clockwork, living a normal human life and having a family with the man she loved….. something she had lost all because of a selfish ghost.

"Yes... They are adorable" Clockwork said shaking his head slightly, "No matter what course the timeline takes, what form certain events take. Danny Fenton and Amberline McLain are meant to be together; they are soul mates after all"

"I never thought soul mates existed before this... I always thought it was some foolish term people used" Rhea said placing her hand on the orb, "But every single timeline you showed me… those two ended up being together in the end."

"At times I thought I was wrong... certain forms of the timeline didn't seem they would ever be together but they proved me wrong," Clockwork said turning the orb off, "And I'm glad they did"

"We should congratulate them," Rhea said

"Agreed" Clockwork replied

 _Rolling Stone Mobile Studio_

"Morning, Raymond Vice" Douglas said walking into rolling stone mobile studio's newest producer in chief, "How's the promotion?"

"Douglas," Raymond said sitting up from his seat and shaking Douglas's hand, "What do I owe this visit?"

"I have a request for you," Douglas said sitting down while Raymond got him a drink, "Well not really a request... More of an order from me"

"And what is this order?" Raymond asked handing the big shot CEO a glass of rum. Douglas smiled and looked up at the naïve young producer, he had black hair which was neatly cut with an after shaved beard, Douglas looked into his brown eyes as the young producer adjusted his suit before sitting down.

"Why don't you give Ember McLain more work?" Douglas said taking a sip of his drink

"There no need" Raymond replied leaning back in his chair, "Her career is doing fine... Better than any of my expectations"

"Hm" Douglas placed his glass down and pulled out five hundred dollars in cash, he threw it onto his desk before taking his glass once more. Raymond eyes widen and took the money, he put his glass down before he examined the cash.

"Hm…. What kind of work do you have in mind?" Raymond asked putting his 'bonus' inside of his coat's pocket.

"Ember is currently the second famous singer in the world! Becoming the first must demand a lot of work?" Douglas said smiling

"I see where you're coming from" Raymond replied smiling back, "It done! I don't know why you want Ember McLain to work more"

"And I won't be hearing any questions about my motives, correct?" Douglas said throwing Raymond another five hundred onto his desk.

"Of course not," Raymond said taking the money, "Ember McLain will becoming the greatest singer the world has ever seen! And why not throwing in some acting on the side?!"

"Thank you," Douglas said getting up and buttoning his suit, "And here's another bonus for all of your trouble"

Raymond smiled and took the third pile of money, he waved at Douglas with the cash as he walked out of his office. Raymond opened a desk drawer and placed his fifteen hundred inside before closing it, he smiled and finished his drink.

"If I play this right…. I could easily get more money" he whispered.

 _A few hours later_

"You wanted to see me?" Ember asked walking into Raymond's office and sitting down.

"Yes" he replied smiling

"What is it?" Ember asked

"You're currently the second biggest pop star, correct?" he said

"I am" Ember replied and was uneasy of this meeting, "And I'm happy with my current position"

"You don't want to the number one?! I believe it will be good for your career if you were" he replied and smiled.

"Well I'm planning my wedding," Ember said and moved her hand slightly, she had only returned to the future a few days ago when she got his call. She wanted to spend the day with her fiancée, they were so busy every since their return.

"I understand but think about it in a long term," he said and leaning closer to her, "You'll go down in musical history if you listen to me"

"I guess your right" Ember mumbled thinking about the possibilities and the benefits, "Alright…"

"Wonderful! First, you'll have to release three new albums" he said and smirking

"Three?!" Ember said jaw dropped and unable to believe her ears, "You mean in three years?"

"No, I want three new albums in one year," he said. Ember simply couldn't believe her ears; her producer must be a mad man! One album took her almost a year! And she has to do three in one?! "I also have some acting jobs for you as well," he said.

"What about my wedding? Danny and I wanted to get married next year" Ember said with her eye twitching slightly, "We have so much to do…"

"Your fiancée will be supportive, no?" he said and tapping Ember's arm, "If not…. Goodbye Danny"

" _Goodbye, Danny…._ " Ember simply stared at Raymond as he got up and walked around his office, she couldn't really say no…. she cared about her music career and feared Raymond would take it away in one sweep.

"You won't regret it, Ember," Raymond said

"Right…" she said with a fake smile

" _I'm already regretting this…_ " Ember simply smiled at him, she got up and excused herself before leaving.

 _Glitter's home_

Star arrived at her home for one of the rarest moments in the Lockwood family... A dinner with her estranged cousin and aunt, Christopher and Laura. Star never understood why her mother did this? No one in the entire family would ever dare to invite Laura and her bastard son, but for some reason her mother did.

"Mom?" Star said walking in and seeing her mother taking out Chinese's food, "Hey…"

"Hello darling," Glitter said hugging her which surprised her daughter. Star back away slightly and was a bit surprised, she thought her mother was acting normal, she always orders out for the majority of the time since she wasn't a very good cook.

"Mom? Why do you invite, Laura? I thought the family didn't like her?" Star asked raising a brow, "And why does she accept every time?"

"Laura wants to stay in touch with the family" Glitter explained taking out the food and placing them on plates, "They all refuse to even acknowledge her but I'm not like them"

"You're not? So why do you invite her?" Star asked sitting down and tapping her finger on the table, "Steve or whatever! Doesn't even like us! He only comes for his mom"

"I just want to keep in touch," Glitter said placing her hand on her chest.

" _And make sure that loser will be there when I need the use of her son! A man with looks like his…. There differently a use for him!_ " Glitter placed her hand down and smiled.

"It's still weird," Star said crossing her arms

"Star, sweetheart," Glitter said as she leans closer and held her daughter's hand, "You love me, right?"

"Hm…. Of course" Star said very confusedly about this situation

"If Danny... So happens to be sad and depress? Would you be there to 'comfort' him?" Glitter asked tilting her head slightly, "Make him feel better?"

"He doesn't really like me," Star said clearly remembering the numerous times Danny had flat out rejected her.

"I'm very well aware... I'm just asking?" Glitter said and waited for a response. Glitter saw hesitation in her daughter's eyes, she wasn't a fool! Danny clearly made his intentions clear towards other women, he was loyal to Ember and his heart was stolen by her.

" _She just needs the right push_ "

"It's the Lockwood way," Glitter said while she caressed her daughter's hand.

"The Lockwood way…" Star mumbled and looked away, uncertain of her mother's motives.

" _What is she planning?_ " Star glance at her mother and knew she wanted an answer, and she didn't know what to tell her. She didn't want to have Danny… she had five years to accept this and move on…. Moving on to a young man she had met a few days ago. He was a simple and normal man, he worked hard and did his best to make the people around him happy. And Star liked it… she enjoyed being around him ever since he started to date her, but she was too afraid to tell her mother about him. " _He's not worthy in the eyes of the Lockwood's…._ " Star moved her hand back when she heard the doorbell.

"We'll talk about this later," Glitter said getting up to answer the door. Glitter quickly fixed her hair before opening the door, she smiled at her cousin and let her in.

"How are you doing, Glitter?" Laura asked while Christopher closed the door

"Just fine" Glitter replied going to the kitchen

"That's wonderful," Laura said smiling slightly and sitting down on the sofa, "How's the family?"

"Everyone is doing well" Glitter replied returning with a glass of wine, "The usual"

"Star," Christopher said walking towards her, "How are you?"

"Just fine…" Star mumbled thinking back to the conversation she just had with her mother, "I guess…"

"Something wrong?" Christopher asked raising a brow, clearly noticing something was wrong with his spoiled Lockwood.

"No… hm…. Just something on my mind recently" Star mumbled

"What's that?" he asked and crossed his arms. Star glance at her mother and pulled Christopher into the kitchen, she sighed and looked at him. She was never close to her cousin but she did admire how he rebelled against the Lockwood family's methods in life, he cared for his mother and grandmother, and didn't let the rest of the family push them around.

"Just the typical Lockwood's problems," Star said

" _I can't tell him…_ " Star smiled and offered him a drink

"Drink?" she asked

"Oh… uh… sure" Christopher accepted

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Temptation

 **End**


	12. Temptation

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Temptation**

Shout out to Void

Sam could only stare at the magazine in her hands, 5 years ago she would have been enraged at this site but now all she could be is hollow in remorse. Danny had finally proposed to Ember and the two were going to get married. Sam sighed and shook her head, as much as she wanted to feel angry and betrayed, she knew she had no right. She only had regret, she had regret over the choices she made, she knew if she hadn't acted like a drama queen and selfish…. She could have been Ember. Sam could have been wearing the engagement ring and not Ember, she could be the one planning the wedding and looking forward to a future together.

"You're such a moron…" Sam whispered to herself throwing the magazine down. She sighed and shook her head slightly, she was no longer that bitter and jealous girl anymore. She finally saw her mistakes she had committed, the truth finally being revealed through her stubbornness and saw how stupid and foolish she was.

" _I'm going to apologise… and try to save whatever left of friendship I have with Danny_ " Sam walked towards the front door and took her keys, she was determined to make things better with Danny and even Ember. She knew it would take her a long time before regaining their trust, but she didn't care!

 _Fenton works_

"Ember," Danny said sitting down beside her with a bridal magazine, "Have you thought about your dress?"

"Not now," Ember said writing down a potential song. Danny lowered the magazine and looked at her, "I'm busy"

"Why did Raymond give you son much work? He said your career was fine for the work you were doing already" Danny asked and sighing.

"I don't know," Ember said putting her pencil down, "But I hate this... he knew about our engagement and still did it"

"Maybe you should change studios? I mean every single recording studio wants you! You wouldn't have any problems with signing a contract with someone else" Danny said and placing his hand on hers.

"I know but... it feels like I owe it to Alexander," Ember said and staring at their hands, "He the one who signed me in the first place"

"I understand that you might feel to show loyalty to Rolling Stone, but Alexander passed away and we both know he wouldn't have done this! Giving you extra work when you're planning a wedding? He would have waited" Danny said and frown slightly over Rolling Stones new producer.

"Ugh! But he wants three albums this year!" Ember said placing her hand on her forehead.

"That's not physically possible! You'll die of fatigue before!" Danny said

"I'm Ember McLain! I'll be able to do it" Ember said with a determined expression "You should have more trust in me"

"I do trust you," Danny said before being reminded about the last time Ember acted like this.

"Can you go now?" Ember asked. Danny stared at her before he got up and looked at her, he didn't like this attitude or switching between her normal self and her cold and bitter self. Danny frowned and simply left, he tried to calm down and hope Ember wouldn't be like this forever.

 _Two weeks later_

"Will you stop it!" Danny shouted quickly dodging a book, "Oh! Now your noticing!"

"I said I was working!" Ember shouted while she broke her pencil

"You've been working day and night! You hardly eat and let alone... Pay me any attention!" Danny said back and crossed his arms. Ember didn't say anything since she knew he was right, she had so caught up in her work... And Raymond couldn't stop pressuring her on finishing the albums, she had so much to do in so little time.

"Just leave me alone!" Ember shouted

"Fine!" Danny said and went ghost, "I'll be out but it's not like you care!"

Ember careless waved her hand at him, Danny frowned and phased through the wall and took flight. He needed to cool down and relax before going back to Ember, and dealing with her attitude once more.

"My ball!" Danny stops and hovered in the sky, he looked down and saw a young boy staring at a large tree. Danny smiled and flew down to see what the young boy wanted, he walked next to him and surprised him. "Wow! Danny Phantom!" the young boy said with eyes of admiration of his hero, "I can't believe it!"

"Hello there," Danny said messing the boy's hair, "What's wrong?"

"My ball is up there" the boy replied and pointed to it

"Oh… hold on" Danny said slowly floating off of the ground.

"WOW!" the boy shouted in amazement watching the great Danny Phantom flying, "That's so cool!"

"Here you go," Danny said dropping the ball into the boy's hand, "One ball"

"That was cool!" the boy shouted while Danny landed beside him

"Your welcome, young man" Danny said smiling at him. The young boy still couldn't believe Danny Phantom was speaking to him, he asked his hero for an autograph who happily gave it to him.

"Perfect he's here" Glitter whispered as she hides behind some bushes with her daughter, "Once the boy leaves… go!"

"I don't want to do this" Star whispered while watching Danny and the young boy, "Danny is only going to regret me"

"Just go!" Glitter said pushing Star, "Now's your moment"

"Okay…" Star whispered. Star waited for the young boy to leave before she made her move, she sighed in annoyance since she didn't want to do this.

"No problem!" Danny said waving at the young boy as he ran off, "Stay in school!"

"Hey Danny" Danny lowered his arm and looked back, he sighed in annoyance when he saw Star walking out from behind a tree.

"What do you want?" Danny asked and glared at her

"I just wanted to talk," Star said turning some of her hair around his finger, "How is it going, baby?"

"Don't call me 'baby' got it!" Danny said backing away from her, "Now… I'm leaving"

"Ember hasn't pleasured you as she?" Star asked and smiled as she got closer, "I could…"

"That's none of your business!" Danny said pushing Star away from him. Star smiled and quickly wrap her arm around his neck, she smiled and kissed him on the lips with her other hand moving down to his crotch. Glitter smiled seeing the perfect moment, she quickly took out her camera and captured the scandalous scene.

"Get off of me!" Danny said pushing Star back, "Don't you dare touch me again!"

"Danny wait!" Star shouted but only had a gust of the wind from Danny flying off in rage, "Dammit"

"It's alright," Glitter said walking out from the bush with a camera in hand, "Come along, Star"

"What's with the camera?" she asked following her mother

"I got photos," she said and smirking

 _Fenton's laboratory_

"What the hell does that bitch want?!" Ember shouted staring at the latest news report, "UGH!"

"Nothing happen!" Danny said while watching the image of Star and him, "UGH! It's Laura all over again!"

"Fuck! I hate her" Ember said turning the tv off, "She was trying to seduce you!"

"She failed!" Danny said making sure Ember understood this, "She failed and nothing happened"

"That doesn't matter! Why did you talk to her?" she asked and crossing her arms

"I was helping a kid! She just pops out of nowhere" Danny said sighing in annoyance. He was happy that Danny wasn't screaming at him too much, she was blaming Star for the majority of the argument.

"I'm going to kill her!" Ember said placing her hand on her forehead, and trying to relax "Dammit!"

"Ember, please calm down," Danny said taking her hand, "Nothing happened, I stop everything before Star could do anything"

"I…." Ember looked at Danny and remembered their argument about Laura, she didn't want to feel the fear of losing Danny again. She had to calm down and remember Danny would always love her and her alone, "I know… your right…."

"Good" Danny said turning away from her and making his way back upstairs.

"Danny…." Ember said grabbing his hand while she stared at the ground, "I'm sorry... I know you would never do such a thing... It's just… in the moment I forget"

"It's alright, Ember" Danny replied and holding her hand, "It's just… I wouldn't mind a kiss once and awhile... You know in between your work?"

"I will," Ember said smiling at him and kissing him on the lips. Danny smiled and kissed her back, he placed his hand on her cheek as he brought her closer. Ember parted from him and bite down on her lip, she stared at her handsome fiancé.

 ** _LEMON WARNING_**

"Sorry," Ember said looking into Danny's eyes, "I guess I should make it up…."

"How?" Danny asked

"Well... Thinking back to what Star wanted to do…." Ember smiled and moved her hand down, she passed her hand along his chest and arrived at his crotch, "It has been months…"

"You're not forced too, Ember," Danny said feeling her hand gently squeezing his pride.

"I know… but I've been feeling lonely as well" Ember said referring to her sexual needs, "I'll try not to be a bitch"

"Never said you were," he said biting down on his bottom lip while he enjoyed her hand, "But... If you insist"

"Dummy" Ember smiled and kissed him on the lips. She held his shirt and brought him deeper into the kiss, she quickly sneaks her other hand into his pants and massaged his cock. "Getting excited are we?" Ember asked pressing her breast against him.

"Well, you're massaging my dick… so?" Danny said moving his hand on her hip, "Your fault"

"Hm" Ember removed her hand and started to remove his pants, she smiled seeing Danny's erection. She had actually missed this intimate moment with him, they were both so busy lately and even more since Raymond drop the bombshell on her.

"You can be bitchy," Danny said taking Ember's pants off along with her underwear. Ember rolled her eyes before removing her shirt and bra off, she quickly took Danny's off before kissing his chest. Danny leans against her and stroked his hand along her cheek, "But that doesn't matter, right?"

"Dumbass" Ember whispered and stroking his cock again, "Shut up! And fuck me"

Danny smirk and looked at her, he lifted Ember off of the ground and kissed her as he walked towards the table. He placed her down and the two quickly pushed the things on the table off. Danny opened her legs and slowly pushed his dick inside of her. Ember bit down on her bottom lip as she felt his cock fill her up, she tried not to moan and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Are you rusty?" Danny asked waiting for Ember to get used to his size

"Sh…," Ember whispered placing her lips on his, kissing him as she felt Danny's dick going in and out. Danny broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, he lifted her leg started to go faster. Ember wraps her arms around his neck and moans into his ears, only to encourage him to go faster and deeper inside of her.

"I'… I'm going… to… cum…." Danny managed to say through his moans and grunts. Ember nodded her head and wrap her legs around his waist, she was too caught him in the sex to even answer him. Danny trusted a few more times before filling Ember's womb with his cum, he felt Ember's nails scratched his back but he didn't care. Ember smiled while she tried to catch her breath, she simply held Danny's in her arms and never wanted to let go.

"I'm sorry…." Ember whispered moving her hand through his raven black hair, "I'll try to…"

"Sh…" Danny whispered back and kissing her on the lips.

 _Three weeks later_

Ember sighed while she continued to write down songs, she was relieved that Danny had forgiven her but she had a feeling this wouldn't be their last fight. The two of them had to deal with the drama the press and the public had the photo, they couldn't stop denying any relationships with _the mysterious woman,_ and Danny swore nothing had happened between the two of them. The public eventually accepted this and returned to the upcoming wedding, Danny had to mention a few things they were going to do in order to gain the public's attention. Ember was relieved the drama was over, she simply returned to her work. She missed Danny at the moment but he was busy himself and was out for the day, his family was out as well, she was all alone.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Ember raised her head and took a moment to process what had occurred, she glances at the door and heard knocking. She got up and went to the window and checked to who it was, she smiled seeing her bestie.

"Oh…. Hey Kitty" Ember said as she opened the door, and was a bit surprised to her best friend in the future, "What are you doing here?"

"Danny brought me here... So we can talk?" she said walking in and sitting down

"I guess we told you about Star?" Ember said raising a brow

"Yup!" Kitty said slapping her back, "Just leave the studio! That new producer guy is a jerk"

"Ugh…." Ember looked away and wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to leave the studio but she wished her new producer was like Alexander.

"Stop whin…." Kitty's eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe her eyes seeing Ember's hand phase through the table. "Ember…" Kitty mumbled in utter shock. Ember raised a brow in confused and looked down, she jumps and quickly looked at her hand, she started to panic seeing it was invisible.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ember shouted and tried to return her hand to normal. Ember took a moment to calm down slightly and managed to turn her hand visible once more, she glances at Kitty with a very confused look.

"How…. Wh…. WHY DO YOU HAVE POWERS?!" Kitty shouted in disbelief.

"I shouldn't have powers!" Ember said back while staring at her hand, "I shouldn't have powers… I'll have to be dead to have them"

"Fuck... Ember... are you pregnant?" Kitty asked staring at her

"What… no…." Ember mumbled and wasn't too sure, "I don't know…"

"Well think about it?!" Kitty said

"What…" Ember asked starting to get worried about this situation, "Think about what?"

"Well... Danny is a half ghost with powers... If he had a kid would the kid get powers too?" Kitty asked making a very good point, "When was the last time you two fuck?"

"Hm…. A few weeks ago…." Ember mumbled when she realised they didn't use protection, "No… this can't is happninig…."

"Where's their medical cabinet?" Kitty asked. Ember pointed to the bathroom, Kitty got up and went through the cabinet and found a pregnancy test, she didn't know why the Fenton's had this since Jazz moved out and Maddie couldn't have children anymore.

"Here" Kitty got up and went to get a pregnancy test, she gave the box to her best friend, "Check"

"Alright," Ember mumbled reading the box before going to the bathroom. Kitty simply waited for a bit and was anxious about the results, she eventually saw Ember coming out of the bathroom.

"Well?" Kitty asked

"Positive…" Ember mumbled in disbelief.

"Holy shit… your not even married and you're knocked up" Kitty said

"Shit…" Ember whispered staring down at the test

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Goodbye baby

 **End**


	13. Goodbye baby

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Goodbye baby**

Shout out to Void, ClassyMissSassy, Queen of Music and Chat Noir's twin

 _Glitter's home_

Glitter glared at the shredded remains of the unfortunate magazine in her hands, she wanted to destroy the tv but it was her fifth tv in three months and she couldn't buy another one. She had thought she had won! And Danny was going to leave Ember, but clearly, she was wrong and she was furious! Glitter quickly took the phone and called Douglas.

"Hello?" Douglas said drinking his whisky while he sat in front of the tv, "What do you want?"

"Have you seen the news?" Glitter asked

"I have…. Hard to escape the latest news of the golden couple," Douglas said placing his glass down, "Your worthless daughter failed"

"She won't fail again!" Glitter said gripping the phone, "I promise you!"

"Hm…." Douglas smiled and loved hearing Glitter in desperation, he knew Glitter would never admit it but she was desperate. "This is only a setback…." Douglas explained and sitting up, "The seeds of mistrust has been planted... They only need a few push in the wrong direction and we'll get what we want"

"Alright," Glitter said.

"Goodbye," Douglas said hanging up. Star sigh as she stood in front of her boyfriend, he had just learned about her actions and wasn't too pleased about it.

"I'm sorry, Andy!" Star shouted frantically! Andy was fuming and was doing his best to ignore the frantic, attractive blonde girl in front of him. He had meet Star a few weeks ago when she walked into the store he works at, he didn't find her interesting just some rich and spoiled girl. But Star, on the other hand, found him attractive and wouldn't stop annoying him until he accepts to go on a date with her, and he instantly took a liking to her when he finally took the moment to know her.

"Why did you do it?! What the hell?!" Andy shouted at her and crossed his arms, "How could you do this to me?!"

"My mother made me!" Star shouted trying to hold back her tears. Star couldn't take it anymore, everyone was either calling her _the mysterious woman,_ or some slut who tried to break up the golden couple.

"Why would you mother do such a thing?" Andy asked shocked that a mother would basically use her daughter has a prostitute.

"I don't know…. ever since Danny revealed himself…. My mother has been obsessed with him! She couldn't stop pressuring me on dating him! Even after he dated Sam and then Ember, she wouldn't stop!" Star shouted and quickly whip some tears away.

"Star…." Andy mumbled and whip some of her tears away, "Your mother forced you to do this?"

"Yes! Do you honestly think I want Danny?! He made it pretty clear his heart belongs to Ember!" Star said taking Andy hand, "And mine belongs to you"

"Alright," Andy said trusting his girlfriend and seeing the honesty in her eyes, "We'll get through this together"

"Alright," she said

 _Fenton works_

"What's your plan now?" Kitty asked

"Tell Danny I guess…." Ember mumbled while staring at her into nothing, still in utter shock of her…. Their child.

"There nothing to worry about Ember," Kitty said placing her hand on her shoulder, "Unless Danny isn't the daddy!"

"You're not funny," Ember said rolling her eyes at her unnecessary humour, "Ugh! I know I shouldn't worry but I am!"

"Why?" she asked

"It's just bad timing... Between Raymond and the wedding…." Ember said and moving her hand to her knee, "And now this…."

"Ember, you and I both know Danny will be happy about this! You don't have to worry that Danny will leave you or reject the baby! Because that's not the kind of man he is! He will be happy about this… if you tell him" Kitty said moving her hand along her back, "You tell him! End of story!"

"Okay," Ember said and smiled slightly.

 _Rooftop of Fenton works_

Paulina back away from the scene and quickly phased through the ceiling, she turned visible and landed on the rooftop of Danny's home. She couldn't believe her eyes or ears, she spent five years perfecting her powers and took the liberty on spying her beloved. She was invisible for the majority of the time and learned Danny wasn't able to sense her which she took advantage, she had to keep an eye on Ember and wait for the right moment to strike! But she was forced to watched that bitch live her life with her man!

" _This can't be happening…_ " Paulina mumbled while she walked around the rooftop. She expected Ember to work on her stupid songs like she has done every day, but she didn't expect to hear Ember McLame was pregnant with her beloved's baby. She wanted to kill Ember! But there was a huge risk that Ember would return has a ghost and seek out revenge on her, she needed another plan.

"If I can't take her life... Then I'll take her child's" Paulina smiled and looked down at the rooftop, she turned in intangible and phased through.

 _Living room_

"Hey Ember," Danny said walking inside and closing the door, "How's it going?"

"Good luck" Kitty whispered and tapping Ember's hand

"Kitty! Just the girl I wanted to see" Danny smiled and summoned the medallion, he waved and pushed Kitty into the portal before closing it. Ember chuckled slightly as she watched Danny send the medallion back to its protective hiding spot.

"She's going to be mad at you," Ember said smiling slightly

"I'm sure she'll forgive me," Danny said sitting down and kissing her cheek

" _Here goes nothing_ " Ember took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, she smiled and held his hand.

"Danny, there is something important I need to tell you," Ember said feeling extremely nervous and her heart beating out of the chest.

"What is it?" Danny asked worriedly of what Ember had to say. Ember opened her mouth and was about to say those two letter words when they heard a knock on the door. Danny glanced at the door before getting up, he went towards the window and saw who it was.

"No way…" Danny mumbled opening the door, "Sam…."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ember shouted and growled at her. Sam didn't even flinch and simply waited for Danny and Ember to get over their shock, she was used to this kind of reaction from people.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked in a hollow voice

"You just did! Now get out!" Ember said walking towards Danny, "NOW!"

"I'm sorry," Sam said and sighing

"What?" Danny said with a surprised look on his face

"Did she say…" Ember said even more surprised than Danny was, "What the hell are you planning?!"

"Nothing! I said I'm sorry about everything... About what happened five years ago…. About my actions and decisions," Sam said feeling ashamed of herself and trying to hold back her tears.

"Am I going crazy?" Ember asked looking at Danny who hunched his shoulders.

"I was a complete bitch, I was selfish, immature, jealous and…. And I'm so ashamed of how I acted and what I did," Sam said and hugging herself.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe you?" Ember said crossing her arms, "You tried to kill me when Akeldana first attacked! You attached that damn belt on Danny!"

"What?!" Danny said in shock of hearing this recent news, "Sam!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" Sam said closing her eyes as tears formed in her eyes, "I'm so sorry!"

"Why don't you ge-!" Ember eyes widen as she saw Paulina suddenly appear in between Danny and Sam. She gasps and felt Danny push her back before standing in front of her. Paulina smiled and quickly fired a strange force of air from her hand, sending Sam flying out of the door and hitting the ground. Paulina quickly closed the door and sealed it with a strange substance, she glanced at Danny and Ember.

"Hello baby," Paulina said staring at Ember' stomach

"I'm not your baby!" Danny shouted going ghost and misunderstanding Paulina's true meaning behind the word.

"Bring it on," Paulina said and motioning Danny to come with her hand, "I've been busy these past five years!"

"Bitch!" Danny shouted taking his stance and firing his ghostly wail. Paulina laughs at his comment and places a barrier around her; all of her spying wasn't only for a chance to get rid of Ember, she was also studying Danny and his powers. And it was worth the long wait, she knew every single on of Danny's powers and how to defend herself from them.

"I'm not here for you," Paulina said quickly breaking her barrier and firing the strange substance from before.

"What is this?!" Danny said falling to the ground, trying to free himself without any successes. Ember eyes widen but quickly returned to Paulina, she back away and knew she was defenceless… she didn't want to do anything reckless while she was pregnant and she had just immobilised Danny like it was nothing.

"I know your little secret" Paulina whispered and glance at Danny, who continued to struggle and free himself. Paulina formed a plasma ball in her hand and fired at her, Ember moved out of the way. She grunted as she fell to the ground, Ember looked back and saw Paulina walking towards her with an evil smile.

"You bitch!" Ember shouted quickly standing on her feet, "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE!"

Paulina grins and suddenly formed one of her special plasma balls in her hand, she looked at Ember and aimed for her stomach. She struck Ember with a powerful ray, Ember flew back and hit against the wall when she felt the ray becoming a plasma ball. Ember shouted in pain and fell to the ground, she held her stomach in horrible pain.

"EMBER!" Danny shouted finally breaking the binds Paulina had placed, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

" _There no way that kid survived_ " Paulina looked back and quickly dodge Danny's attack, she countered fired before making her escape since she had accomplished what she had come for. Danny shouted in rage and wanted to go after her but he had to stay, he looked back at Ember as she held her stomach.

"Ember!" Danny said quickly going to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Ugh... No..." Ember mumbled as she held her stomach in pain.

" _The baby…_ " Ember worriedly moved her hand along her stomach, she knew she had lost the baby... After the attack, Paulina had done on her stomach... There was no way her child survived.

"Come on," Danny said taking her in his arms before teleporting.

 _Hospital_

Ember sat up from the hospital bed and watched the doctor, as she wrote down some notes. Ember's doctor had reassured her that there wasn't any damage, Ember would only have some bruises and being sore around her stomach but she only cared about her unborn child.

 _"Please... My sweet child... please..."_ Ember looks down at her stomach and unborn child, she didn't want to think the worst.

"I'm so sorry..." The doctor said as she sadly shook her head, "But you've lost the baby..."

Ember simply stared at her in utter shock, her face was a simple blank, her heart even skips a beat. She had lost the baby and never got the chance to tell Danny about it, she was hardly pregnant for a month... And she already lost the baby.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Tears

 **End**

* * *

Well, if you didn't hate Paulina already! It's a terrible loss for Ember but this tragedy will only strenghten her relantionship with Danny, and she will get another chance in motherhood! Ember will get her happily ever after.

Btw! The review problem is gone if you hadn't noticed.


	14. Tears

Here is some answers to some questions. (If my math is correct)

 **Laura:**

1975 (17) - 2012 (54)

She had Christopher (Christopher is 25) at the age of 29.

She hooked up with Douglas when he was 30 (1986)

 **Douglas:**

1975 (18) - 2012 (55)

Became CEO of Johnson and research at the age of 27

 **Glitter:**

1975 (18) - 2012 (55)

If you wish to have the fourth instalment of Remember's series then let me know.

* * *

 **Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Tears**

Shout out to NaruHinaL0vR, PhantomusMaximus and Kingoftheworld

"Which room?!" Vera asked while her sister and brother in law ran after her, "Hey!"

"Yes?" a nurse asked

"Where is Ember McLain's room?!" she demanded

"Are you family?" the nurse asked and raising a brow

"YES!" Vera shouted and wanted to kill the nurse. Vera was in the future with her sister and brother in law in order to plan the wedding, they have all agreed to have the wedding in Danny's time. They weren't completely used to the future but they knew enough to get around without looking suspicious.

"We just heard about the attack! And we demanded to see our daughter!" James said and standing in front of the nurse, "Now let us see her!"

The nurse nodded and showed the McLain's to Ember's room, she excused herself and went to get the doctor.

"Evening," the doctor said as she walked out of a room, "Are you Ember's family?"

"What happened to our daughter? Where is Danny?" Elizabeth asked while James held his wife.

"Danny Fenton is currently outside handling the press" the doctor explained as she motioned them to sit down, "Are you aware that Ember was pregnant?"

"W… what?!" Elizabeth, James, and Vera shouted in utter shock! Vera couldn't believe her eyes; she knew her niece was sexually active but promised to stop until she was married... She had thought Ember was keeping her promise.

"Ember is pregnant…," Elizabeth whispered in utter shock

"She was" the doctor corrected them, "She had a miscarriage"

"No…" Elizabeth covered her mouth and shook her head slightly, she would normally have been angered that her daughter was having sex before she was married. But at the moment it wasn't the time, her daughter had just lost her own child before it was born. Elizabeth knew the feeling Ember was experiencing right now, she had felt it when she learned about Ember's true fate. The intentions Moirai had planned for her daughter if Danny hadn't been there, "How did this happen? Was it stress?"

"When Ember was struck on her stomach or her womb to be more specific, the impact was too much for the fetus to survive. Ember's body reacted negatively from the impact and cause a miscarriage" the doctor explained. James glanced at his wife and sister in law, he nodded his head at the doctor.

"I'll check on Ember," Elizabeth said lowering her hand from her mouth.

"We'll tell Danny when he returns," James said understanding why Elizabeth wanted to go alone.

"Don't tell him about the baby... I'm pretty sure Ember wants to tell him" Elizabeth said before going inside of the room. Elizabeth opened the door and saw her daughter in tears, she quickly sat down beside her and hug her. "Ember…." Elizabeth whispered while she hugs her, feeling the tears and the sobs from her little girl, "Sh…. It's alright…."

"What do I do…." Ember mumbled through her tears

"You heal... Over time you heal" Elizabeth whispered moving her hand along her daughter's back, "And one day... You can try again"

"Ember," Danny said walking inside of the room, seeing his fiancé in tears and hugging her mother.

"I'll leave you two alone," Elizabeth said sitting up and walking out of the room. Danny walked closer to his crying bride to be, he sat down beside her and held her hand.

"Ember what's the matter?" he asked feeling her handshake, "Are you in pain?"

 _"I can't... He's going to hate me..."_ Ember cried some more as she hugs him, she could still feel the pain in her stomach. How could she tell him? Had she lost their child even before she could announce it to him!

"Ember... you're in pain aren't you?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around her, he just wanted to take the pain away and make her smile once more.

"I'm sorry... Danny" she whispered softly, as she felt her heart practically breaking into millions of pieces.

"Sorry for what?" He asked placing his hand on her cheek.

"Danny... I was pregnant" Ember said keeping her head down

"What… really?! That's wonderful!" Danny said smiling at the wonderful news! He admits he didn't expect to be a father so soon, they weren't even married and he had hoped to spend a few years of marriage before bringing kids into the picture.

"Danny... Was…. I had a miscarriage" Ember said as tears started to overflow, "From Paulina's attack... I wanted to tell you…."

"What..." Danny whispered wide eye. Ember felt more tears following down her cheeks, she tried to whip them away but there were simply too many. She lifting her shirt and showed massive bruises on her stomach, she quickly pulled her shirt down and continued to whip for the child she lost.

"How could I let this happen!" Ember said whipping as many tears as she could.

"Ember… we could always try again… whenever your ready" Danny said trying to comfort her

"I should escape… Paulina wouldn't…" Ember said feeling guilty about the loss of her child. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." Ember said none stop, her tears wetting the ground as she rocks back and forth.

"This is all my fault… I should have been there to protect you" Danny said while he held Ember tighter in his arms, "I'm so sorry"

"You hate me!" she said and grip his shirt, "Our child is gone... Because of me!"

"It's not your fault! It's Paulina's!" Danny said glaring at the blank wall, "She's going to pay for this!"

"Danny…" Ember looked up and saw Danny's eyes turn red, she suddenly felt Danny's grip around her tighten and was crushing her. "Danny!" Ember shouted trying to push him back, "HEY!"

"Don't worry Ember! Paulina will pay for this! I swear!" Danny said with his eyes turning back too normal and releasing her, "I'll get revenge for our baby!"

"Danny…." Ember mumbled.

 _Glitter's home_

"I think that's everything…." Glitter mumbled placing down her shopping bag after two hours of shopping spree! She knew she had bills to pay and all of that other garbage but she needed this shopping spree.

"Hey!" Glitter looked up when she heard her daughter's voice, she glanced around trying to find her daughter.

"Where is she?" Glitter mumbled when her eyes saw her daughter kissing some strange man. Glitter was furious! Her beautiful daughter was kissing some undesirable man! A man who didn't fit the Lockwood standers. Glitter took her bags and marched towards them, she quickly took Star's arm and pulled her away from this worthless man.

"Hey!" Star shouted

"What are you doing with this… boy?" Glitter demanded and glaring at this man, who was kissing a Lockwood.

"His name is Andy, MOM!" Star said pulling her arm back. Star was sick of this! She was tired of her mom bossing her around and using her like some tool, she was twenty-three and she had it!

"Why aren't you chasing Danny?!" her mother demanded

"I don't want Danny! I want Andy" Star said and taking Andy's hand, "Danny is getting married! He clearly made it clear he wasn't interested in any other woman! So why won't you leave it alone?!"

"And what kind of mother uses her daughter has a prostitute?!" Andy said moving Star behind him, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"If you want Danny so much! Why don't you date him!" Star shouted and crossing her arms

"I could have back then!" Glitter shouted quickly covering her mouth. Star eyes widen slightly; she glances at Andy who simply had a confused look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Star asked. Star took a moment to think and remembered Ember mentioning about time travel, she naturally didn't go in detail but if she did the math right. "You went to school with Ember in the 70s!" Star said pointing at her mother.

"So what if I did?!" Glitter said crossing her arms

"You've been using me all of this time!" Star shouted and taking Andy's hand again, "You bitch!"

"Come on, Star!" Andy said taking his girlfriend with him, "Let's get out of here!"

"Star!" Glitter shouted only to be ignored. Star growled and watched her daughter leave with a worthless boy, she needed Star for her plan and she couldn't allow her daughter throwing her life away.

 _Streets of Amity Park_

"I don't need a girlfriend, mom," Christopher said crossing his arms while the two of them walked around the streets, "Why do you keep insisting?"

"I want to be a grandmother before I die!" Laura teased and poke his cheek

"Well... Isn't that uplifting" Christopher said chuckling slightly. Laura shook her head as they passed by a tv store, "Ugh! Not him again"

"Who?" Laura asked stopping and watching the tv

"Douglas!" Christopher said pointing to the tv, "That heartless jerk!"

"He wasn't always heartless," Laura said thinking back about her short fling with Douglas.

"What do you mean?" Christopher asked looking at her. Laura sighed and was tired of keeping the secret from her son, she looked at Christopher and was happy he took after her… but she did see Douglas inside of him.

"Christopher," Laura said touching his arm, "There something I should probably tell you... Well I should have told you sooner"

"What is it?" Christopher asked smiling at his mother. Laura moved her hand away from his arm, she started to form the first word of her sentence when she was suddenly pushed by a thief running from the chasing officers. Laura stumbled back and trip over the kerb, she hit the ground and quickly got up only to see a speeding car heading towards her.

"MOM!" Christopher shouted trying to pull his mother to his side. Christopher managed to grab her shirt when a car suddenly hit her, he widens his eyes in horror as he held the ripped shirt in his hand. Christopher shakes slightly and stared at his mother at his feet, seriously injured as a pool of blood started to form. "Mo…" Christopher fell to his knees and touched his mother's hand, "Hold on!"

"OH MY GOSH!" the driver of the car shouted and went to see the woman, "I'M SO SORRY!"

"MOM!" Christopher shouted hearing sirens in the distance, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!"

 _Hospital_

Christopher nervously walked around the waiting room, he rubs his bloody hands together and his clothes were stain with his mother's blood but he didn't care. He couldn't believe his mother got hit by a car…. He was only talking to her a moment ago…. And then the next she was hit.

"Christopher Lockwood?" a doctor said coming out of the operating room

"How is she?!" Christopher said quickly going towards the doctor, "Is… Is she alive?"

"She stable at the moment" the doctor reassured the young man, "But she has suffered major injuries, she also requires an operation"

"What kind?" Christopher asked

"At the moment she stable but the car hit her with some force, she currently has her lower spin disconnected from the rest of her body" the doctor explained with Christopher wide eye, "This could cause serious problems down the road, we need to operate on her as soon as possible!"

"H…. how much?" Christopher asked

"$169,000," the doctor said. Christopher back away and held his chest, he couldn't afford this… he just couldn't… he didn't have that kind of money and by the time he did…. His mother would be dead.

"She needs this operation but I understand no everyone can afford this" the doctor explained and placed a comforting hand on Christopher's shoulder, "It's your choice... We can do the operation"

"Can't she live without it?" Christopher asked trying to hold back his tears, "People live being paralysed from the waist down?"

"The car struck several bones and organs," the doctor said sighing slightly, "She needs the operation or she'll die in a few months"

" _What am I going to do…._ " Christopher stared at his hand, he could never get the money to save his mother life... He couldn't…. but someone can. Christopher excused himself and took out his cellphone, he types Douglas's number and took a deep breath before pressing call.

"Douglas Johnson speaking" Douglas answered while drinking his whisky

"Evening sir…." Christopher said with his hand shaking, "Laura Lockwood was in an accident… and she needs a surgery to save her life"

"And?" Douglas said listening

"Could you please provide the funds?" Christopher asked biting down on his bottom lip, "She needs the operation! Her life depends on it!"

"Why don't you come to my office tomorrow morning?" Douglas said placing his glass down, "I want to assure Laura will be able to work"

Christopher couldn't believe his ears, he looked at the phone and simply felt a huge wave of rage built inside of him. Christopher shouted and threw his phone against the wall and breaking it, he punched the wall with his fist going through.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Christopher shouted removing his fist from the wall, "WE'LL HAVE OUR MEETING! BUT IT WON'T END WILL FOR YOU!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Vendetta

 **End**

* * *

Don't you guys just love me! You can't say this story doesn't have any drama.


	15. Vendetta

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Vendetta**

Shout out to Pacman Fangirl10, Kitty Katz, Chat Noir's twin, Void and Mr. king

James took a deep breath as he leans against the hospital wall, he needed a moment to himself and smoke a cigarette which was a rare thing for him. Men during his time were big smokers but he never took on the habit, he only smoke on rare occasions just like this one. He was too overwhelmed with the recent events, he would have normally rip Danny's head off for having sex and getting his daughter pregnant when they weren't married. But his daughter and Ember have suffered enough and they didn't need him nagging them, he was happy to learn about a child before the doctor finished her sentence.

"Dammit," James threw his cigarette on the ground and step on it with his foot, he breathe out the smoke before he re-entered the hospital. James returned to the waiting room and saw Danny walking out of Ember's room, "Danny?"

"I'm going to kill you, Paulina…," Danny whispered with his eyes turning red. James turn around and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, he turned his son-law around.

"Hey there," James said moving his hand back.

"I'm sorry…" Danny mumbled looking down

"Why are you sorry?" James asked

"I broke my promise... I couldn't protect Ember" Danny said in a guilty tone

"Danny, you did your best and Ember is still alive," James said placing his hand on Danny's shoulder, "You kept her safe"

"But I couldn't keep my child safe…." Danny said looking away and trying to hold back his tears, "My baby died before Ember could even tell me... It's because of Paulina!"

James felt some darkness from Danny when he mentioned the girl's name, the monster who killed his grandchild, Danny's son or daughter.

"Whatever you do to her…. She delivers it" James said and nodded his head, "Only a heartless monster would kill the innocent"

"I'm going to find her….. and end her…" Danny said clinching his fist, "And then... When Paulina is gone... We can try again whenever Ember is ready"

"Alright," James said and messed Danny's hair, "Son…"

Danny looked up and smiled, he knew James always wanted a son in the family and he never knew why Elizabeth and he never tried for a second child but he was happy to fill the gap.

"The doctor cleared Ember…. I'm going to take her home" Danny said and fixing his hair, "Feel free to pay a visit….. but don't visit Ember too often, she's going to need a lot of time alone"

"I understand," James said looking back at his wife and sister in law, "It's those two I'm going to have trouble holding back"

Danny smiled and waved at James before going back to the room, he walked towards Ember's bed and she hugs herself.

"Come on, Ember," Danny said taking her hand and helping her up, "Let's go home"

"Al…. alright" Ember whispered leaning against his chest

 _One room down from Ember's_

Sam sat up from her hospital bed and couldn't believe her ears. She awoke and found herself in the hospital, the doctor cleared her and she was about to leave when she overheard Ember's family speaking to another doctor. And what she heard almost broke Sam's heart... Something she would have never thought a few years ago. Ember was pregnant with Danny's child and she lost the baby because of Paulina, she always knew Paulina was a monster and a spoiled brat but she never thought... Paulina would actually go this far.

"Oh my.. gosh…" Sam whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand, "What Ember must be going through…."

" _And I was a total bitch back then…._ " Sam walked towards the window and peek outside, she saw the press going crazy. She was used to this whenever Ember or Danny was attacked, the press would always freak out but if they knew Ember was pregnant.

"Maybe…" Sam glanced at her clothes, she walked to her pants and pulled out a piece of paper, "I could call in the favour he owes me…."

Sam took out her cell phone and called the number on the card, she waited as she heard the phone ring before the phone answered.

"Hello?" the voice replied

"I'm cashing in the favour you owe me," Sam said staring at the press who simply waited for Ember to come out.

"What do you want?" the person asked

"I want information on Paulina Sanchez," Sam said moving the curtain and getting her clothes, "I know you're not a fan of her father"

"Done" he replied

"Thank you, Douglas," Sam said before hanging up.

 _Johnson and research_

Douglas smiled and lean against his chair while he looked at some papers, he sighed and took his whisky when he suddenly watched the doors of his office open.

"Douglas," Christopher said walking inside

"And you are?" Douglas asked moving his glass and watching his whisky move around, "Wait… I recognise that voice…"

"Please! I need the money!" Christopher said and throwing a chair across the room. Douglas frowned seeing the chair break one of his vases, he stood up and walked towards Christopher before grabbing his shirt.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on my belongings!" Douglas said coldly before letting go, "You need my money! So I recommend you play nice"

"Fine" Christopher said moving his Douglas' hand. Christopher hated that he had to suck up to his ass, but his mother needed him, she needed the money in order to live. Christopher wasn't going to allow his mother to die! She gave everything she had, she did everything she could in order to keep him happy.

"So…. What is your relationship with Laura?" Douglas asked taking out his checkbook and writing the cheque.

"She's my mother," Christopher said crossing his arms and glaring at some books, "She raised me by herself"

"Mother….." Douglas looked up and noticed how Christopher crossed his arms, similar to himself even his stare was similar to his own.

" _Laura took a year off…._ " Douglas lowered his pen and stared at this young man, " _No_ "

"I see," Douglas said while he rips the cheque out, "What about your father?"

"Some dead beat," Christopher said taking the cheque and safely putting it in his pocket, "He knocked my mom up twenty-five years ago and left her"

" _Twenty-five years…_ " Douglas nodded and watched Christopher leave, he immediately noticed how Christopher walked just like him... He even had a similar attitude he used to have when he was younger.

"No… there no way…." Douglas went to his phone and dialled his lawyer's number, "Come to my office right now!"

 _Glitter's home_

Glitter was at home and cleaning the broken plates from her latest tantrum, she was a bit she had to buy new ones but it was worth it. She couldn't believe her daughter was dating some loser! She didn't know where she went wrong with Star, she couldn't understand why her little girl would throw away her life away by settling for an undesirable man.

"I'll be there in an hour, Andy," Star said opening the door and walking to her room. Glitter stop and drop the broom, she quickly stops her daughter by pulling her arm.

"Where have you been?!" Glitter shouted gripping her daughter's arm.

"None of your business!" Star shouted and pushing her mother back.

"Star answer me, what are you doing?!" Glitter demanded crossing her arms in a fit.

"I'm moving out," Star said walking towards her room and taking a suitcase. Glitter's eyes widen, she quickly followed her daughter to her room.

"What?!" Glitter asked in shocked. Star had only been home for a few months after she graduated from college and Glitter was very happy to have her home. She thought her little girl would be married to Danny in a month, she would be rich once more all thanks to her daughter.

"Are you deaf?!" Star shouted taking the essentials and personal items, "I'm moving out! Andy has a nice apartment!"

"I won't allow it" Glitter growled and gripping Star's arm once more, "You're not going to throw your life away!"

"I'm 23 years old, mom! I can do whatever I want!" Star said coldly and moving her mother's hand, "And don't you dare come and looking for me! Andy said he would call the cops on you!"

"He is not Lockwood husband material" Glitter insisted and getting angrier, "He's a loser!"

"Andy isn't a loser, mom! I want to be with him and he loves me for me!" Star shouted and taking a few books, "Andy is waiting for me outside! If I don't come out in a few minutes he'll come looking for me! And believe me... You don't want to piss him off! He already hates you!"

"If you step out that door…. you are no longer my daughter" Glitter threatened, Star paused for a moment and looked back. A part of her wanted to stay but she only had to remember the times her mother used her, the numerous times her mother didn't show any love towards her.

"Fine!" Star said walking out. Star might have taken twenty-three years to realise this, but she finally saw that her mother had no love towards her… her mother… no…. Greta Lockwood was a selfish woman and only loved herself.

 _Josh's apartment_

Josh placed down the groceries down and sighed in annoyance, he wasn't in his glory days anymore. He was a middle-aged old man, his hair was grey and was thinning out, he knew he was going to lose his hair in a few years. He was no longer in his physical peak but just some slightly over weighted loser who couldn't keep a job.

"Dammit… Douglas kept me late again" Josh mumbled glance at the clock. He hated that he had to work for Douglas but he needed the money, he needed to give his ex-child support for his little girl, Star. The only thing good that came out from that relationship with Glitter, she was daddy's little girl after all and he wanted to spoil her has much as he could.

"Daddy!" Josh smiled and walked towards the front door, he rarely saw Star since Glitter didn't allow him to see his daughter often. Josh took months on convincing Glitter to allow him to see his daughter on his day off, which Douglas was forced to give or would be in trouble with the government.

"Star," Josh said opening the door and hugging his little girl, "I thought we were supposed to see each other tomorrow?"

"I know…. but I had to escape from mom" Star said while she walked in.

"Oh no… what did she do now?" Josh asked fixing some pillows and motioned Star to sit down. Star took a deep breath before she told her father about her mother, about Andy and what her mother tried to force her to do. Josh was angered by this; he couldn't believe Glitter would go so far to prostitute her own daughter! But he shouldn't be surprised, he knew first hand how Glitter was and this was definitely something she would do. He knew she never gave up on Danny, even after they had Star, it was one of the reasons they split, that and his bad luck with jobs, but he hated being with a woman that didn't give a damn about him and only cared about his child support payments.

"I'm sorry, princess," Josh said sighing and getting a few drinks, "But you know how your mother is"

"I know… it's just…." Star mumbled and saw a glass of hot chocolate with whipping cream on top, which was top with chocolate syrup on top. Star smiled at the hot chocolate, she could remember when her father made this for her when her family was still 'intact.'

"Let's stop talking about your mother," Douglas said drinking his own hot chocolate, "Is there anything new about you?"

"Well... Mom is angry because I met a guy" Star said taking her hot cocoa, "She think he isn't _Lockwood_ material, or worthy of a husband for me"

"A boyfriend? Well, it seems I have to give the _dad talk!_ " Josh said raising a brow

"Don't! Daddy! He's a really good guy! Super nice, he's funny, handsome and hard working!" Star said taking a sip of her hot cocoa, "Basically everything mom hates"

"What's this boy name?" Josh asked

"Andrew but I call him Andy," Star said whipping some whipping cream from her nose, "You would like him"

"Then I'll have to meet him one day," Josh said

 _Amity Park's arena_

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Danny shouted standing in front of Paulina, who simply had a smile on her face.

"Oh… is that so?" Paulina said raising a brow

"I don't care it took me two days to find you! I'm going to rip your head off!" Danny shouted with his eyes glowing.

"Your anger is blocking yours reflects," Paulina said quickly disappearing. Danny quickly turned around and searched for Paulina, he turned around slightly when he felt something sharp go through his chest. Danny looked down and saw a sword shape blade, Paulina smiled as she removed the weird sword.

"Hm… a clone" Paulina said looking around in the search of the real one, "I can sense the fakes, baby! I won't kill you… you will be mine with the help of this!"

Paulina opened her hand and had a strange device appear; Danny lean against a wall and stared at the strange box, he squinted his eyes and saw a red gem at the centre.

"You can thank Freakshow for the gem!" Paulina shouted and turned on the device. Paulina spent five years researching her beloved Danny, she knew every single one of his powers and read about his past. She was especially interested in a certain human… a human who was able to control ghost by using a certain gem. Paulina spent a small fortune in order to acquire the only shard from the gem after Danny had defeated him, she later paid some nerds to make her this beautiful weapon of hers. She knew Danny wouldn't leave Ember willing….. so she had to convince him otherwise.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Darkness

 **End**


	16. Darkness

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Darkness**

Shout out to DPLover100

 _Two days earlier_

"Sir?" Douglas's top lawyer asked walking in his office

"I want you to find information on someone!" Douglas said pacing around his office

"Who?" he asked

"Christopher Lockwood," Douglas said taking out a photo and throwing it to his lawyer, "He's Laura's son"

"Laura?" the lawyer took the photo, "He does resemble her"

"I fear he might be my illegitimate son," Douglas said glaring at the photo, "Laura and I broke up twenty-five years ago…."

"Sir without a DNA test there is no guarantee he could be your son," he said and watched Douglas pace some more.

"I want to know more about the legal problems, Parson!" Douglas shouted and threw a book across the room.

"Legally this boy isn't entitled to anything," Parson said

"Good!" Douglas said

"But! You don't have any other child and he could inherit you company and fortune" Parson explained while Douglas sat down and sighed.

"I can't believe Laura didn't tell me…" Douglas mumbled taking out his bottle of whisky, "Why didn't she tell me….?"

"Sir it's a good thing she didn't tell you" Parson explained and sat down, "If the public knew you had an illegitimate child with one of your employees, your stocks and investors would go down drastically, you would lose millions"

"She wasn't an employee back then! She was my girlfriend!" Douglas clarified

"But you still hired her" Parson said moving his pen around, "If you come out with this… it wouldn't look to well for you"

"Just do the test" Douglas mumbled and stared at his whisky

"Are you sure this boy is your son?" Parson asked and raised a brow

"He looks exactly like Laura! He even acts and moves like me!" Douglas said hitting his hand on the desk, "Just do what I say!"

"Yes sir," Parson said and nodded his head.

 _Fenton works_

"And then we could have some food later?" Danny suggested while he lay on his bed, he looked down and smiled as Ember cling onto him. Ever since he brought Ember home, she wouldn't let him go, she even stopped working on her albums, she wanted to stay in bed and be with him.

"Yeah… sure…" Ember mumbled and held Danny's chest

"Are you going to finish the album?" he asked and moved his hand along her arm

"Fuck the album," Ember said moving her hands slightly, "I'll sign on with another recording studio"

"Alright" Danny mumbled and moved some of her hair out of her face, "Whenever you ready"

"Yeah…" she whispered and closed her eyes

"Everything is going to be alright, Ember," Danny said wrapping his other arm around her, "I know it's hard… especially for you but I'm here to support you"

"I know you are," Ember said looking up and placing her hand on his cheek, "Thank you…"

"Just remember… we can always try again but only when you're ready" he said and kissing the top of her head. Ember smiled and nodded her head, she hugs him and kissed his neck before settling her head on his chest.

"Can we, please… stop talking about the.." Ember closed her eyes and couldn't say the word. Danny nodded his head and held her tighter, "Please…."

"Sorry" Danny whispered and rub her cheek, "I'll stop"

"Thank you," she said and moved her hand along his chest

"Do you want something?" he asked and smiled, "My parents are keeping your aunt and mother away… so they won't bug you"

Ember looked up and smiled slightly, her mother and aunt were going crazy! They wanted to baby her, comfort her, say 'these things happen', she loved her aunt and mother but she didn't need to hear that phase. Danny's mother and sister were more understanding, they felt horrible when they heard about the cause of the miscarriage.

"Hm… apple pie?" Ember asked and poke his stomach

"Pie? Alright" Danny said moving her arm and trying to get up, "Ember"

"Oh…." Ember didn't want to let him go but she wanted pie, she sighed and slowly released her grip around her fiancée. Danny smiled and kissed her forehead, "Come back soon…"

"Always," he said and wink at her

 _Johnson_ _and research_

"Knock knock," Sam said walking inside of Douglas's office

"Rude," Douglas said placing down some papers of his desk, "What is this favour of yours?"

"Paulina Sanchez," Sam said going to Douglas's alcohol and pouring herself a drink, "What do you have on here?"

"Hm…." Douglas glared at her as he watched her drink his finest rum, "A lot naturally… her father is my biggest rival"

"I want to read the info you have on her," Sam said placing the glass down. Douglas growled slightly and went to his desk, he pulled out Paulina's file and threw it on his desk. Sam smiled and started to read it, she was surprised how much details Douglas had on Paulina, she didn't even want to imagine what kind of info he had on her father.

"She a halfa?" Sam mumbled and looked up at Douglas, "How did you find this information?"

"Her father spent billions on suspicious items... So I sent my men and discovered she a half ghost" Douglas explained clenching his hand into a fist, he didn't want to deal with another half ghost, he had enough with Danny.

"I have no idea how she became a halfa…. But this will cause pro-!" Sam's eyes widen as she suddenly realised something, she knew Paulina was the one who provokes the miscarriage but she didn't know how? But now she did… Paulina must have missed her attacked and hit Ember, or she purposely wanted to hit Ember.

"So this your favour or not?" Douglas asked

"Stop it! You wouldn't be where you are now without me!" Sam said closing the file and crossing her arms, "I gave you a few helpful advice when I was an intern! And because you listened to me, you didn't sign with Blockbuster who announced they were closing 300 stores last year! You sign with Netflix because of me and makings millions!"

"And I thanked you for that," Douglas said glaring at her. He hated that he was in doubted to this... Girl…. but he had to admit he wouldn't be rich if he hadn't listened to Sam's advice.

"And you said you owed me a favour!" she said and got up

"What do you want from me?!" he asked annoyed

"Do you have something to stop Paulina?!" Sam asked. Douglas smirks and sat up, he walked to a painting and opened it.

"Typical" Sam mumbled seeing a safe behind it, "Do all rich people keep safes behind a painting?!"

"That's none of your business!" he said and took out a device, "Here! I no longer owe you a favour"

"What is this?" she asked

"When my men do research… they thoroughly find every inch of detail about my targets! They discovered a way to stop her" he said and sat down behind his desk, "You don't need to know the details! My scientist made this just in case"

"I expected something like this from Danny's parents," Sam said staring down at the strange gun shape weapon.

"They don't have the information I have," he said

"What does it do?" she asked

"Rip out her powers from her" Douglas explained and lean back in his chair

"The Fenton's already haves a weapon like this," she said and placed the weapon down, "Why should I accept this one instead of their's? I'll still have my favour"

"My weapon will destroy their weapons! I know you're talking about the belt… the famous belt that you placed on Danny by the way" Douglas said smiling seeing Sam still annoyed by it, "Touchy subject?"

"Why should I uses yours?" she asked glaring and changing the subject

"Paulina will return to a human and never have her powers back! It can also kill her if you want but that's your choice to make" he said and going to his alcohol.

"The Fenton could have invented a weapon like this," Sam said standing up and taking the strange gun, "Without the killing part"

"Then why are you taking the gun?" Douglas asked watching Sam holding the gun, "You want to kill her..."

"Shut up" Sam mumbled and held the gun

"She tricked you to betray your friend, she made you hurt him, she the cause of so many of your problems," Douglas said and laughing.

"I'm out of here," Sam said walking towards the door, "Your doubted is repaid"

"I hope you'll make the right decisions" Douglas shouted and took his drink

 _Glitter's home_

Glitter was lying on her bed, happy that today was her day off and she could ride out her hangover in peace. She wasn't much of a drinker, that was more of Josh's thing but she made an exception. She couldn't believe what happened last night and that Star defied her and left for some loser man.

"How did this happen?" Glitter asked as she felt the last of her drunken headache fade away and her anger return. She couldn't believe what Star said to her and left after she said she wouldn't accept her back.

"I'm not going to let her ruin her life, Danny is out only hope of going back to the Lockwood perfect life" Glitter muttered to herself while staring at the ceiling, "But she won't help me… I need her to accomplished my plans"

Glitter growled and stood up, she walked to the kitchen and to get a class of water. She needed to find a way to get Star back on her side, she couldn't get Danny without her little girl. Glitter had many regrets in her life, but the biggest one was letting Danny slip through her fingers and into the arms of that slut Amberline! She knew she could never be with him this way but there was a chance for Star so she "encouraged " her daughter to pursue him, but first there was that goth, the Latina and then Amberline finally showed up 6 years ago.

"I guess I have to get rid of Andy," Glitter said clapping her hands, "What a shame… he is a handsome boy but not worthy for my little girl"

 _Two days later_

Danny sighed while he flew in the air, he was on his usual patrols and needed to clear his head. He wanted seeing Ember this miserable and he wanted to cheer her up, but he didn't know how. Danny stops mid-flight and looked down at the city below, he noticed people waving at him.

"I can't believe they can see me from up here," Danny said waving back

"Hello baby" Paulina smiled and fired her pink plasma ray at him; Danny noticed something bright in the corner of his eye and quickly dodge the attack. He turned around and saw Paulina standing on a rooftop, he growled and flew down.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Danny shouted standing in front of Paulina, who simply had a smile on her face.

"Oh… is that so?" Paulina said raising a brow

"I don't care it took me two days to find you! I'm going to rip your head off!" Danny shouted with his eyes glowing.

"Your anger is blocking yours reflects," Paulina said quickly disappearing. Danny quickly turned around and searched for Paulina, he turned around slightly when he felt something sharp go through his chest. Danny looked down and saw a sword shape blade, Paulina smiled as she removed the weird sword.

"Hm… a clone" Paulina said looking around in the search of the real one, "I can sense the fakes, baby! I won't kill you… you will be mine with the help of this!"

Paulina opened her hand and had a strange device appear; Danny lean against a wall and stared at the strange box, he squinted his eyes and saw a red gem at the centre.

"You can thank Freakshow for the gem!" Paulina shouted and turned on the device. Paulina spent five years researching her beloved Danny, she knew every single one of his powers and read about his past. She was especially interested in a certain human… a human who was able to control ghost by using a certain gem. Paulina spent a small fortune in order to acquire the only shard from the gem after Danny had defeated him, she later paid some nerds to make her this beautiful weapon of hers. She knew Danny wouldn't leave Ember willing…. so she had to convince him otherwise.

"Dammit!" Danny mumbled and moved slightly from his hiding spot.

" _I need help…._ " Danny closed his eyes and created a clone, he nodded his head before the clone disappeared. " _I have to wait this out until help gets here_ " Danny looked back and watched Paulina search for him.

 _Fenton works_

"Ember!" the clone shouted quickly appearing in front of her

"Danny?" Ember asked sitting up and walking towards him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not the original! I'm the clone my real self is in danger" the clone said taking her hand, "We have to go! Danny is going to need your help"

"Why me?" Ember asked and held the clone hand, "I'm not much of a fighter"

"Hey! Don't doubt yourself" the clone said and smiled at her, "I know you can do this"

"A clone but your still Danny" Ember said smiling at him and squeezing his hand, "Moron"

The clone rolled his eyes and shook his head, he opened the window when he suddenly fell to his knees. Ember back away and placed her hand on the clone's shoulder, she knew it was a clone but she couldn't help herself from worrying.

"What's wrong?!" Ember asked

"Th…. The original... Needs more power" The clone mumbled before disappearing. Ember quickly got up and ran to the window, she watched the wave of power returning to the source.

"That rooftop over there" she mumbled before running downstairs. Ember opened the front door and ran outside when she suddenly bump into someone, Ember grunted and fell to the ground and held her head.

"Ow!" Ember shouted rubbing her head

"Sorry…." Ember got up and saw Sam on the ground, she got up and dusted some dirt off of her clothes. Ember growled slightly but knew this wasn't the time, she simply walked passed her.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked following her

"Danny needs my help so fuck off!" Ember shouted running towards the rooftop she saw from the window.

"I'll help you!" Sam said running behind her. Ember looked back and growled some more, she didn't want Sam to be with her but she cared about Danny more than screaming at Sam. "I have something that could help us! Douglas owed me a favour!" Sam shouted while she ran.

" _Douglas?!_ " Ember eyes widen slightly and looked back slightly, " _Wh…. Not now... I need to save Danny_ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for True love

 **End**


	17. True love

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **True love**

Shout out to Diva180

Ember and Sam quickly ran towards the building; she was lost for a moment before remembering a few details from where the clone returned too. Ember ran up the stairs and opened the rooftop door, she stumbled outside and searched for Danny.

"Danny!" Ember shouted while Sam caught up with her, "Danny!"

"Hello bitch," Paulina said smiling and walking from behind a wall, "Nice to see you"

"Where the fuck is, my man!" Ember shouted clenching her fist. Paulina smiled and looked back, she stuck out her hand and waited. Danny walked landed and walked towards Paulina, his eyes were a bright red from the gem's effects as he 'willing' held Paulina's hand.

"Danny…." Ember couldn't believe her eyes; Danny was willingly holding hands with Paulina. Ember never feared Danny would leave her for Paulina, but it was her worst nightmare and it had come true, but something wasn't right…? Danny's eyes were red and he had a robot look on his face and she noticed a strange device in Paulina's hand that had a glowing red gem.

"What did you do to him?!" Sam shouted in rage

"I just took back what was mine," Paulina said smiling and pressing down on a button. Ember growled and wanted to break Paulina's neck, but she suddenly noticed Danny flinching with his eyes glowing bitter.

" _It's the device…._ " Ember released her fist and stared at him.

"You're controlling him!" Ember shouted

"I convinced him to accept his true fate with me," Paulina said as she kissed Danny's on the lips. Ember eyes widen slightly, she really wanted to kill her! She was the only one who can kiss those lips of his.

"Get away from him, you bitch!" Sam shouted

"You're both a nascence!" Paulina shouted and smiling at Danny's old lovers, "Danny darling…. Get rid of them!"

Danny stared at Paulina and didn't move, he moved his eyes and stared at Ember, he didn't want to hurt her…. He had to fight this!

 _"Dammit!_ " Paulina looked down at the device and turned a knob, she smiled seeing the gem glow even brighter and saw Danny's eyes lit up.

"Danny don't!" Ember shouted, she gasps and quickly dodge one of Danny's plasma attack. Ember couldn't believe Danny was actually attacking her, she could tell Danny had all intentions on killing her, and she didn't want her last image of Danny before she took her last breath.

"Ember! Wake up!" Sam shouted and slap Ember's cheek, waking up in her mindless trance, "It's all over if Paulina wins! We have to stop him!"

"How?!" Ember shouted before being pushed by Sam, avoiding another attack "We don't have any gadgets!"

"I brought a few with me!" Sam said. Sam's eyes widen as she saw Danny taking his ghostly wail stance, she quickly pushed Ember behind a wall, "Hurry! Cover your ears!"

"Dammit!" Ember shouted and covered her eyes just in time; Ember could hear Danny's wail but at a less intense level, she could feel the wall vibrate from the wail's effects. Ember lowered her hands as soon, she didn't hear Danny's wail or felt the vibration. "What do you have on?!" Ember asked.

"Here," Sam said taking out the Fenton Ghost Fisher, "We'll stop Danny first and then take care of Paulina"

"How are we going to stop her?" Ember asked hearing Danny approaching

"Distract her and I'll take care of her with this," Sam said taking the weapon she acquired from Douglas.

"Fine" Ember took the fishing rod and activated it, "Why do you have this?"

"Jack just leaves them lying around all over the place! They're usually all tangled up" Sam said preparing the gun. Ember laugh slightly when she saw a plasma ray shooting through the wall, Ember quickly back away since it had barely missed her.

"What are you doing?! Kill them!" Paulina shouted and pressing on the device repeatedly, Danny stops and held his head from the pain the gem was causing. Ember saw her chance and couldn't be any happier for Paulina being impatient like always.

" _She couldn't be any dumber_ " Ember jump out from behind the wall and threw the fishing rod around him; Danny looked down and saw the fishing rod was wrapped around him. He tried to free himself but felt his powers weakening from the rod's effects.

"Danny!" Ember quickly went towards him and held his shoulder, "Come on! Wake up! It's me... Ember!"

"Troublesome" Paulina mumbled and glared at the two, "I'll just kill you myself, free Danny, and continued to plan our wedding"

"He's not yours!" Ember shouted standing up, "Fuck you, Paulina!"

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Paulina said smiling and firing a ghost ray, Ember growled and dodge her attack, she quickly saw several plasma balls heading towards her. "I don't even have to use a fraction of my powers on you! You're weak!" Paulina shouted laughing as she fired more plasma balls.

" _Dammit! If only I had kept those powers_ " Ember ran in zigzags and was managing to avoid all of Paulina's attacks. Ember wished she had kept those powers from the pregnancy but those were simply side effects of carrying Danny's child, she had lost them when she lost the baby.

"Hold on…" Sam mumbled and saw the gun had finished loading, "Should I kill her…."

Sam looked back from her hiding spot, she knew Paulina would be too focused on Ember that she would forget about her. Ember was her main rival, after all, she knew it was too late for Sam to every get another chance with Danny which worked to their advantage.

"Weakling!" Paulina shouted and pinned Ember against the wall, "This is pathetic! Did you honestly believe you could defeat me?!"

"I didn't come alone!" Ember shouted seeing Sam pointing the gun at Paulina's back.

"What?" Paulina looked back when she was suddenly struck by a red ray, she shouted in pain as Ember quickly moved out of the way.

"What does it do?!" Ember asked running beside Sam, "What is this?"

"It removes her powers for good!" Sam shouted seeing Paulina slowly returning to normal, "And it's working!"

" _But should I kill her…._ " Sam simply watched as Paulina's powers disappeared from the last part of her body, she understood what Douglas meant…. The power the gun was releasing against her could easily kill her…. If she chooses to stop it.

"I'm better than this…" Sam mumbled turning off the gun; Paulina moans in pain before she collapsed on the ground. Ember glanced at Sam and walked towards Paulina, she picked up her hand and checked her wrist.

"She's alive," Ember said walking back, "It's finally over"

"But what about Danny?" Sam asked throwing the gun on the floor. Ember looked around and saw the device on the ground, she went towards it and saw it was broken.

"Dammit! She must have dropped it earlier" Ember said looking back at Danny who was still under the gems control.

"She most have modified it… this didn't happen last time" Sam said and remembered how the other ghosts were freed when Freakshow's staff broke.

"The device broke... And he's still like this" Ember said walking towards him, "How are we going to wake him?"

"The last time Danny was like this…" Sam mumbled thinking back to the time they fought Freakshow, "Danny woke up when he saw I was in danger"

"When you were in danger?" Ember mumbled and looked back at Danny, "That already happened and nothing happened"

"It's weird… Danny woke up last time…." Sam mumbled and watched Danny struggle to free himself

"Maybe…." Ember placed her hands on Danny's cheek to make sure he wouldn't move, she smiled slightly and kissed him on the lips. Danny looked down at her with his eyes returning to its green, he smiled and closed his eyes as he kissed her back.

" _True love kiss… who knew those fairy-tale were right_ " Ember moved her hands around his neck, she brought Danny deeper into the kiss. Sam simply smiled and watched the two, she sighed and started to leave and head to the rooftop door.

"Thanks… Sam" Sam looked back and saw Ember still holding Danny's head.

"No problem" Sam replied before leaving.

 _Johnson and research_

"Are you sure about this?!" Douglas asked throwing some papers onto his desk, "Are you certain?!"

"Yes we are," Parson said while he stood next to four more lawyers, "We each done the test with separate labs"

"And they all came back with the same results," a second lawyer said taking out a photo, "This boy is your son"

"Christopher Lockwood is your son, sir," Parson said and fixed the papers on his desk, "He is entitled to inherit your company"

"But he's illegitimate!" Douglas said turning to his alcohol, "And he can still get my crap!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Parson said while the other lawyers left, "But he's your son"

"I'm going out!" Douglas said taking his car keys

"Where are you going, sir?" Parson asked following Douglas to the elevator

"Laura should be out of surgery by bow," Douglas said while Parson pressed on the lower floor, "I'm going to talk to her"

"I wouldn't recommend this, sir," Parson said while he watched the floors lit up as they went down, "If your not careful of what you say….. this boy can do serious damaged to you"

"I'll handle this!" Douglas said walking to his red Ferrari

 _Hospital – several hours later_

"Mom!" Christopher quickly sat up from his chair, he stayed beside his mother side as soon she left the operating room. He didn't care he waited hours, he was happy to see his mother awake and most importantly alive.

"Hey honey" Laura whispered as she felt Christopher taking her hand

"Thank goodness," Christopher said and hug his mother's head, "I'm so happy you're going to be alright"

"Me too" Christopher looked up and saw Douglas standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want?!" Christopher shouted and walked towards him, "She's won't be able to work for several months! So don't you fucking dare call her in!"

"Calm down, son," Douglas said and smiled

"Don't call me _son!_ " Christopher said. He was actually grossed out when he heard Douglas's call him that, he only wanted his mother to call him that word!

"Care to explain, Laura?" Douglas asked smiling at her

" _Shit…._ " Laura sighed and moved slightly, she looked at her bed and pressed the button to lift the bed in a sitting position.

"Mom…. He's lying right?!" Christopher said turning to her

"I was going to tell you when the accident happened," Laura said sighing and wrenching slightly in pain, "But he's right"

"What…," Christopher mumbled

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A son of rage and love

 **End**


	18. A son of rage and love

Short chapter, guys.

* * *

 **Remember: Till death do us part**

 **A son of rage and love**

Shout out to Hottie

"Mom…." Christopher mumbled and slowly walked towards her, "This can't be true…."

"Douglas is your father…." Laura admitted and sighed, "I didn't tell him….. and I was going to tell you about the accident"

"Wh…" Christopher couldn't believe his ears, he looked up at his… his… father?! "That bastard is my father?! Why did you work for him?!" he shouted.

"Because... I still care for him" Laura whispered and shamefully looked away.

"What…." Douglas said with a surprised look on his face, "Laura…. You still love me?"

"I never said that!" Laura said turning to him, "I said I cared! I never said I loved you"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Douglas asked

"You've already moved on to, Princess! I mean come on! Who the hell names their kid Princess?!" Laura said and pushing him back, "You should have known she was a gold digger by her name!"

"I dumped her!" Douglas said crossing his arms

"Yeah! After you spent millions on her" Laura said shaking her head

"I still can't believe you kept this from me…." Douglas mumbled glancing at Christopher, "A son?!"

"I'm not your fucking, son!" Christopher said clenching his fist and really wanted to hit him. Christopher already hated Douglas but now he knew the truth, he really despised this man! He wanted to get rid of him for good! He made him sick at the thought of it... Douglas's blood flowed through his veins.

"Christopher," Douglas said crossing his arms, "You do realise... You're going to inherit my fortune?"

"I don't want your fucking money!" Christopher said looking back at his mother, "Who knows how many lives you ruined to get it!"

"Christopher" Laura whispered placing her hand on his, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kept this from you for so long…"

"Mom…" Christopher sighed and sat down beside her, he was angry at her for lying and keeping such a secret from him... But he couldn't stay angry at her, he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry honey... I wasn't a good mother" Laura whispered whipping some tears away

"Don't say that, mom!" Christopher said and got up, "You are a great mother!"

"Indeed you are, Laura," Douglas said placing his hand on her shoulder. Christopher slowly turned his head and glared at him, he took his hand and held it tightly.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Christopher said gripping tighter, "Leave HER alone!"

"Chris... Why don't we catch up? Spend a day together? Hm? What do you think, son?" Douglas asked smirking

"NEVER!" Christopher shouted and pushed Douglas out of his way, "AND DON'T CALL ME SON!"

"Christopher!" Laura shouted

"I'm out of here!" Christopher shouted storming out of the room; Laura sighed and sadly looked away as she gently massaged her hand. Christopher couldn't believe Douglas was his father…. And this man wants to reconnect with him?!

" _That son of a bit-!_ " Christopher back away and rub his nose slightly, he was so involved in his rage he didn't look where he was going and ran into someone.

"Ow!" he heard a woman say

"Sorry," Christopher said looking down at the young woman, "I didn't mean too"

"It's alright…." She said and looked up at this good-looking man, "Hm… what's your name?"

"Christopher" he replied and smiled at her, "What about you?"

"Samantha…. But you can call me Sam" Sam said with a slightly blush on her cheeks

"Why are you here?" he asked and rub the back of his neck.

" _Wow…. She beautiful…_ " Christopher cleared his throat and tried not to act like an idiot in front of her.

"Just picking up a prescription" Sam said showing him a paper, "You?"

"My mom here," he said feeling a blush coming, "She fine"

"Great," she said and looked away, "Well… I have to go"

"Do you want to get coffee?" Christopher asked quickly looking away, "For bumping into you"

"Sure... Hm… how about tomorrow at noon at Café rouge?" she said

"Sounds good," Christopher said nodding his head

 _Rolling Stone Mobile Studio_

Raymond was in a splendid mood, he recently watched the news about some attacked Ember was involved and he was happy she was still alive, she can still make him millions in albums sells. Ember's albums were booming since the attacked and he was making a huge profit over this, and Ember dating Danny Phantom was a bonus.

"Sir" Raymond looked back and saw his secretary poke her head, "Ember McLain is here"

"Let her in," Raymond said sitting down at his desk

"Raymond we have to talk," Ember said walking inside and closing the door

"Excellent! I wanted to talk to you about your movie career! And how's the albums coming along?" he asked and walked towards her, "You want to be number one, right?"

"I quit!" Ember said with a serious glare

"I'm sorry what?" Raymond asked hoping he had misheard her

"I said…. I… QUIT!" Ember said with the same expression, "I'm dropping you! It's over! Done! I can literally make a dictionary for this situation!"

"You can't leave!" Raymond said starting to beg slightly, "Come on, Ember…. Be reasonable"

"Listen here, Raymond! Throwing me three fucking albums under a year is crazy! And you know I was planning my wedding!" Ember said crossing her arms, "You know that's physically impossible!"

"You can't leave your contract!" Raymond said hoping this would convince Ember to stay.

"Legally I can," Ember said with a smirk, "I guess you forgot that my fiancée is Danny Phantom….. he made a lot of friends with lawyers, judges, and politicians. A good friend of his, who so happens to be a lawyer found enough grounds to sue you!"

"You're going to sue me?" Raymond asked gulping slightly

"Maybe... It depends on your actions" she said walking back to the door, "And there are tonnes of recording studios who would be happy to sign me! As a matter of fact, The Record Plant has begged me and offered a wonderful deal to sign with them!"

"Don't do this! You owe your loyalty to Alexander!" Raymond shouted practically begging, seeing his biggest profit leaving.

"I know Alexander would have never done this! And he only thought what was best for me... And this isn't what he had in mind!" Ember said walking out of his office, "And I'll be number one on the chart! After I enjoy my wedding with Danny and have a family with him! I would like to enjoy life!"

"Ember!" Raymond shouted

"Good day, Raymond," Ember said smiling and walking out of his view of sight.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A new love

 **End**


	19. A new love

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **A new love**

Shout out to ClassyMissSassy

"So how did it go?" Danny asked getting up from the bench outside of the studio.

"Looks like I'm going to sign with a new studio," Ember said kissing his cheek, "But after the wedding of course"

"I don't know why we're doing all of this?! Can't we just have a private wedding and just announce we got married?" Danny asked taking her hand and walking.

"Uh…. That's not a bad idea…" Ember mumbled thinking on how much money they're spending for one day.

"Like all of this wedding of the century is for the public" Danny said stopping and looking at her, "Are we getting married for them or us?"

"Us," Ember said hugging him and listening to his heartbeat, "It's for us"

"We can invite family and close friends," Danny said knowing Elizabeth, Vera, and his mother would never let it go if they weren't invited to their private wedding.

"And we can think about the announcement later," Ember said pulling his cheek, "But you're telling them since it's your idea"

"Fine" Danny said grabbing her ass

"Hey!" Ember laugh softly and slap his hand away, "Save it for the wedding night!"

"Loud and clear!" Danny said saluting her and smiling.

"But before the wedding... We have Paulina to take care of" Ember reminded. Danny sighed in annoyance and nodded his head; Paulina was immediately arrested once she had failed her attempts to kill Ember. Her father naturally got the defence lawyer in the country, Alan Darrow.

"Ugh… once that's over" Danny mumbled and pout

 _The next day_

"Hey," Sam said sitting down in front of Christopher, "Sorry I'm late"

"It's alright," Christopher said pushing a cup of coffee in front of her, "I order you a cup…. I hope that's alright?"

"It's fine," Sam said and took the cup in her hands, "Hm…. I got to ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead," Christopher said taking a sip of his cup

"Why did you ask me out….?" Sam asked seeing Christopher confused face, "I mean… haven't you read the newspapers and reports? You haven't heard of Danny Phantom crazy ex?!"

"Yeah…." Christopher said while the waiter placed down some food, "But I could tell you've changed over the years"

"How?" she asked a bit taking back

"I mean… the press follows you guys 24/7! And whenever they got photos of you or talked about you, I could tell you regretted what you've done" Christopher explained and smiled at her, "Some people deserve a second chance"

" _And Douglas isn't one of them!_ " Christopher bit down on his lip as he felt anger inside of him, he agreed people deserved a second chance but certain people would never be honoured by this.

"Oh….. thank you," Sam said blushing slightly, "No one has ever said that... I mean…. No one has ever been this nice to me since…."

"Well... I'm glad I'm the first" Christopher said and touched her hand

" _I can move on… why haven't I seen this earlier?_ " Sam smiled and moved her hand, so she could hold his.

 _Courthouse – One week later_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Christopher asked sitting down once they had passed security, "You don't have too... Paulina's fate is basically set, she tried to kill Ember and the jury will believe her"

"I still want to help… just in case" Sam said sitting down beside him. Christopher nodded his head and looked at the empty judge's bench; he came to support Sam ever since their first date, they were pretty close. Sam wasn't ready to call them an official couple, but they were much closer than friends.

"I wonder who's the judge going to be" Sam mumbled

"I heard the defence is insisting on having a judge, who doesn't have a relationship with Danny... And now there are many rumours on who the judge will be" Christopher whispered back seeing Ember and Danny phasing through the wall before sitting.

"Stay here," Sam said getting up and heading towards them.

"I can we charge her for being a bitch?!" Ember whispered crossing her arms and glaring at Paulina, who wore an orange jumpsuit with handcuffs on as she spoke to her lawyer.

"I wish," Danny said back and smiled

"Hey…" Sam said leaning against the bar, "I think you're going to win"

"I hope," Ember said smiling slightly, she still hated Sam but not has much as before since she played a crucial role in stopping Paulina.

"It's nice to see you, Sam," Danny said smiling slightly. Danny was shocked when Ember told him what Sam did, he didn't expect for Sam to save Ember but he was happy she did. He could see Sam wanted to change for the better, she had seen her mistakes just like Vlad did and wanted redemption. Danny knew it was possible, Vlad was doing well on his redemption for his crimes, he was currently out of the country and helping the needy.

"It's nice to see you too, Danny," Sam said smiling and returning to her seat. Paulina groan in annoyance as she leans in her seat, she hated this outfit they forced her to wear but she could whine about this later, she was currently on trial for her freedom.

"Hey! Alan…. I'll be freed right?" Paulina asked

"Shush! Be quiet you!" Alan whispered and glaring at her, "You're facing serious charges here! Attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, and aggravated assault! The prosecution wanted to add more charges against you but I managed to stop them! So SHUT UP!"

"I'm just sharing my opinion…" Paulina mumbled and tried to cross her arms, but failed since her hands were cuffed.

"You assaulted and tried to kill Ember McLain, she the biggest pop star on the planet! And not to mention controlling Danny Phantom! Like this case couldn't get any harder! The jury is going to believe the prosecution! You're basically screwed!" Alan said and sitting back. Alan didn't want to defend this girl, not because he didn't want to do it or he hated his job. No one was a fool, he knew Paulina was going to lose, she tried to kill Ember McLain! The fiancée and soon to be the wife of Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom is a trusted and truthful hero! Whatever Danny will say people will believe him, not to mention he was friends with big shot judges and lawyers.

"All raise! For the honourable judge Sonia Bader!" the bailiff shouted. Ember glared as she stood up with the rest of the crowd, there was only a select few who were able to enter the courthouse. The courthouse had to double security outside because of the case, many people wanted to get their hands on Paulina, and not to mention how the press was.

"Please be seated," Sonia said sitting down and hitting her gravel. The clerk waited for the jury to sit before making them take the oath, he soon looked down at his papers once everyone had seated.

"Charge number 32562, Paulina Sanchez is charged with attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, and aggravated assault," the clerk said before sitting down.

"Defence, you may begin," Sonia said glancing at Alan

"Thank you, your honour," Alan said getting up and buttoning his suit, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury! I'm here to defence my client, Paulina Sanchez! And to let you all know she was brained washed! She wasn't in control of her actions and is being accused of these crimes for no reason!"

" _I'm going to win this!_ " Paulina smirks and leans back in her chair, smiling at her upcoming freedom.

"Don't worry... She won't get away with this" Clarence whispered and glanced at his rival, "Andy is just making this up at this point, he doesn't have anything else against us"

"Just make sure she in jail until she rots!" Ember whispered and looked away. Clarence and Alan attacked each other merciless, they both accused each other's clients and tried to convince the jury who to believe. Alan was more focused on reminding the jury to put their personal opinion of Danny and Ember aside, and to listen to the evidence and the case. But Clarence was doing the opposite, reminded the jury who Danny and Ember were, and what kind of people they are.

"Clarence" Sam whispered and tap his shoulder, while Alan rant about his client being controlled and should be released.

"Yes?" he asked

"Let me testify," Sam said. Clarence raised a brow slightly and looked back the jury, he could tell a few were being doubtful, and he couldn't allow Paulina to go free.

"Your honour! I would like to call Samantha Manson to the witness box!" Clarence shouted quickly sitting up. Sam smiled at Christopher before going up, she took the oath and looked back at the spectator area.

" _You can do this..._ " Sam took a deep breath and waited.

"Samantha! Where you a part of Paulina's attack?" Christopher asked walking back and forth.

"No but I got pulled into the attack," Sam said

"Could you please clarify?" he asked

"Paulina wanted to kill Ember, she placed Danny under her control and forced him to attack her! Once Danny was held down, she then proceeding on doing the act herself and she wasn't under some control! She was fully aware of her actions!" Sam said glaring at Paulina, who simply had a blank expression.

"Thank you, no further questions" Clarence said sitting back down. Alan glared as he got up, he could tell Sam's testimony would be a breaking point on whether Paulina would go free or not.

"And how do you know my client wasn't under control?" Alan asked leaning his arm on the box, "Did you have some type of machine to verify this? Why should the jury believe you? Didn't you attack Danny and Ember a few years ago? Are do we know you're not lying right now?"

"Objection!" Clarence shouted standing up

"Withdrawn," Alan said backing away, "Please answer my question?"

"Because I've known Paulina my entire high school years! And she wasn't under some kind of control because that isn't Desiree way!" Sam said crossing her arms. Alan nodded and walked away and tried to think of something to say! Everyone knew about Danny's enemies, they had seen them, experienced their power and heard many stories from Danny himself! The jury knew about Desiree and her powers.

"She might have changed?" he said sweating slightly

"Desiree has been 'alive' we can say for centuries! And for centuries she has kept her powers the same! So why would she change now?!" Sam asked and smirk, knowing she had won over the jury.

"No further questions," Alan said walking back to his seat.

" _Dammit! We've lost this case!_ " Alan sat down and sighed, he watched the judge speak before the jury disappeared to decided Paulina's fate.

"I wished we could have testified" Ember whispered while they waited

"You know we can't," Danny said and wrap his arm around her, "It was the agreement with the defence"

"Don't worry," Clarence said glancing at the two, "Sam's testimony was solid! And I believe it as won over the jury"

"What are the odds!" Ember said smiling at him

"Uh?" Clarence asked with a confused look

"Alan Darrow and Clarence Cochran! The two biggest rivals in the entire juridical" Ember said raising a brow, "There were rumours on who the judge and the defence lawyer would be"

"Well… I believe we've won this" he said crossing his arms

"All thanks to, Sam," Danny said looking back at her, "Thanks, Sam"

"Anytime, Danny," Sam said

"Please raise for the jury!" the bailiff shouted. The crowd looked at each other and were shocked on how quick the jury came to a decision, they mumbled and whispered before raising for the jury.

"Please be seated," Sonia said and looked at the jury, "Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes we have, your honour," a woman said standing up.

"Defendant raise," Sonia said. Paulina glance at her lawyer as she sat up, she worriedly looked at the jury and was hoping the verdict was not guilty.

"How do you find Paulina Sanchez for the charges of attempted murder?" Sonia asked

"Guilty," she said hearing the crowd gasp in joy

"How do you find Paulina Sanchez for the charges of assault with a deadly weapon?" Sonia asked once more while people hug each other.

"Guilty," she said

"How do you find Paulina Sanchez for the charges of assault?" Sonia asked once more

"Guilty," she said before sitting down

"Please quiet down!" Sonia said hitting her gravel to silence the room

"No…." Paulina whispered wide eye at her sentence, "NO!"

"Paulina Sanchez! You are hereby sentenced to life in prison plus ten years with no chance of parole!" Sonia shouted hitting her gravel before the crowd erupted in cheers. Paulina couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't want to go to prison… and there no way she will! Paulina looked down and saw a pen on the table, she glances at Ember who was hugging Danny and her family.

" _This will not end like this!_ " Paulina took the pen and pushed Alan out of her way, she quickly jumps over him and raised her hand in the air with full intentions on killing her. Danny growled and quickly pushed Ember out of the way, he quickly blocked the attack with his arm and received the pen for protecting Ember.

"NO!" Paulina shouted before she was taken away by officers and the bailiff

"TAKE HER OUT OF MY COURTROOM!" Sonia shouted hitting her gravel to calm down the agitated crowd.

"Danny!" Ember said quickly going towards him and checking his arm, "Are you alright?!"

"It's not deep" Danny reassured and smiled at her, "But Paulina's is going to get more jail time"

" _How stupid is she?!_ " Alan sighed and got up, he couldn't believe how stupid someone could be! He might have been able to ask for parole after a few years but Paulina ruined it! She tried to kill Ember right in front of the judge and jury!

"She's a freaking moron!" Sam said while the crowd started to calm down

"Pull it out slowly," Danny said as Ember held the pen sticking out from his arm, "Nice and-!"

Ember gave Danny a cute smiled before quickly pulling out the pen out of his arm, she smiled slightly while Danny glared at her for not listening to him.

"Like a bandage," Ember said throwing the pen to the ground, "Sorry"

"It's all over finally," Danny said and held his hand to stop the bleeding

"Let's go home" Ember smiled and wrap her arm around his

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Secrets

 **End**

* * *

The name judge Sonia Bader is from American judges, Ruth Bader Ginsburg and Sonia Sotomayor. I'm not a lawyer and I did my best to research American's judicial system (Canadian btw), so if I got anything wrong don't be mean.


	20. Secrets

Next chapter I'll let you guys know about my upcoming Danny Phantom's fics, I got a few suggestions from readers about fics they would like to see. So I'll let you guys know what it is, and see what your thoughts are about it.

* * *

 **Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Secrets**

 _Amity Park prison for women_

"Hey, daddy…" Paulina mumbled and looked down at the metal table, staring at the glass separating her from her father, and her freedom.

"You, stupid girl!" Jose said and glared at his daughter, "I might have been able to get you parole! But you tried to kill Ember right in front of the judge!"

"Daddy…" Paulina mumbled as she held the phone, "Can't you fix this?"

"If I could fix it I would! But you foolish girl! You tried to kill someone and enslave the other" Jose said and shook his head, "Mija, do you realise what you have done?"

"I was taking back what was mine! Daddy, I thought you understood!" Paulina said getting closer to the glass, "You must help me!"

"And that was my biggest mistake," he said with a stern glare

"Daddy!" Paulina said placing her hand on the glass, she didn't want to lose the last thing she held dear, besides money, Danny, and Ember's death.

"I've made a mistake on helping you! And because of you! I've lost many investors and my stocks are going down!" Jose shouted and getting up, "I'm losing billions because of you!"

"DADDY!" Paulina shouted and getting up as well, making the guards take action and sit her down.

"MY COMPANY IS GOING BANKRUPT BECAUSE OF YOU! NO ONE WANTS TO INVEST WITH ME! AND I'M CUTTING YOU OFF! YOU'LL NEVER GET WHATEVER IS LEFT OF MY MONEY" he shouted slamming the phone onto the table and left in a rage. Paulina shouted before being pulled away by the guards, she couldn't believe her daddy... He daddy was acting like this... Her daddy cut…. No, he practically disowned her.

 _Glitter's home_

"I need dirt on him" Glitter mumbled and walked back and forth in her living room, trying to think of anything she could use against this loser!

" _I'll just use one loser to find more information on another_ " Glitter smirk and went to her phone, she dialled Douglas's number and waited for a response.

"What?" Douglas asked sitting at his desk and reading the information he had on Christopher, "Well?"

"I want some dirt on Andrew whatever," she said gripping the phone

"Andrew whatever? How stupid are you? I'm going to need more shit than _whatever_ " Douglas said taking the photo and looking at him, "This isn't the time"

"HEY! Don't forget about our goal!" Glitter shouted

"Shut up!" Douglas shouted back placing the photo down, "I have a change of heart! I'm done working with you"

"What?! What brought this up?!" Glitter demanded not wanting to lose a curial part of her plan, "You can't leave!"

 _One week earlier_

"Insolence boy!" Douglas said crossing his arms, he couldn't believe Christopher had the balls to simply walked out on him! Showing such disrespect to his own flesh and blood! To his senior who should have been respected.

"Stop," Laura said looking down and staring at the blanket

"Laura?" Douglas asked sitting down beside her

"Douglas… would you have been there? If…. If I had told you?" Laura asked clenching her hand slightly. Douglas simply stared at her and didn't know what to say, he honestly didn't know if he would have stayed if she had told him, he was young and started a company on his own. His future was bright and was mentored by the best of the best, who all told him not to have a family since it would slow him down.

"Well…." He mumbled

"Douglas! Don't be that cold hearted jerk! Be the old Douglas I used to know when we were in high school" Laura said smiling fondly, as she remembered the Douglas who was kind to her and stood up to the guys who bullied her. The Douglas she knew before money came in between them, the same man she had... Still loved.

"Hm…. You were the only one who could handle me" Douglas said glancing at her with a smile, "Every woman I've been left me"

"Because they saw the rich, ignorant asshole! I saw the real you" Laura said smiling at him. Douglas chuckled and shook his head, he would normally never let someone call him such things, or show such disrespect! But this was Laura…. The only person who could call him names, and he would simply brush it off.

"To be truly honest…." Douglas mumbled and moved his thumbs around each other, "I don't know….."

"If things were different?" she asked

"Yeah... I suppose... If there wasn't the company... I would" he said and lean back on the palm of his hands, staring at the cream colour ceiling.

"But something still held you back," she said. Douglas turned his head and looked at her, he knew what or who she was talking about.

"Ember McLain, you were suborned and refused to let her go," Laura said trying to reach for her water.

"I was….?" He said taking the glass and handing it to her, "Ember McLain…. Hm…."

"Why do you keep insisting on having her?" Laura asked drinking her water and placing the cup on her lap, "Was…. Wasn't I enough?"

"Laura…." He mumbled and looked away

"I loved you... But you didn't love me" she said feeling tears forming

"I did love you," he said while he moved his hands around each other, "I… I still do…"

"How am I supposed to know if you're lying or not?" she asked and glared slightly, "This isn't the first time you've lied to me"

"Well…." he mumbled again and sighed, he honestly didn't know how to prove it. Laura was right, he did lie to her and on a number of occasions.

"Why can't you accept Ember will never be yours," Laura said and placed her cup on the side table, "She as loved Danny from the beginning! I know you regretted not taking your chance with her when she was alone… but maybe that's how things were supposed to turn out"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Maybe fate didn't want you to be with her," she said and bite down on her bottom lip

"I just hate Danny," he said

"Why?! He helped you, he saved the world, he kept Ember alive!" Laura said, trying her best not to yell at him. "What is it?! Why do you hate someone who hasn't done anything?!" Laura said.

"BECAUSE HE WAS EVERYTHING I'M NOT!" Douglas shouted with his eyes closed shut. Douglas opened his eyes and sighed some more, "He's…. the man I can never be"

"So this is why you hate him," Laura said finally understanding Douglas's hate for the half ghost, "And Ember?!"

"She was the only girl…. who didn't see me as a nuisance," he said feeling his emotions getting the better of him.

"What about me?!" Laura shouted and whipping some tears away, "What was I to you?!"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Laura" he said and shaking his head

"Was it worth it? The money? The power? Was it all worth it in the end?" Laura asked

" _Laura… money…. A son... Or power?_ " Douglas ran his hand through his hair and didn't know how to answer the question, he could buy everything his heart desired and that's what he thought he had done. But he didn't have a woman in his life, he didn't have a legacy to take over… he was a lonely man in an empty house.

"Who are you, Douglas Johnson?! A billionaire? A corporate giant? A bachelor? Or some scared little boy, who never grew up?!"

"I'm everything," he said shook slightly, "I'm everything…."

"Listen to me, Douglas," Laura said moving slightly and getting closer to him, "It's not too late... You could try to bond with your son"

"He made made his opinion, pretty clear, " Douglas said looking back at her

"Christopher is a lot like you…" Laura pointed out and poke his cheek, "If you know how to get through your stubbornness, then you can get through his"

Douglas smiled and lean closer to her, he moved his hand and touched Laura's; Laura looked down and blushed slightly.

"I guess I'm a fool…. Who still stuck in the past" he said and smiled at her

"Then get your freaking ass out of it," she said looking down at their hands

"Hm… you know what?" he said moving his hand slightly, "You're the only person in this entire world! Who talks to me like that"

"And is there a problem?" she asked

"Nope," Douglas said and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Douglas…." Laura whispered moving his hand away, "It's... It's too early... Just…."

"I understand," Douglas said nodding his head

 _Present_

"I have my reasons," Douglas said moving a few papers to the side, and staring at a photo of Laura and Christopher together, "Now…. this is my only warning! If you ever try to interfere with my shit or the people around me! I'll ruin you! I will destroy everything you hold dear! And I have no idea how you convinced Josh on giving you more child support when clearly you no longer need it! But if you fuck with me! I'll make sure to end you for good! Do you understand?!"

"Yes…." Glitter muttered before having the phone hang up. Glitter glared at the phone and threw it across the room, she lost her only chance on getting Ember! But she can at least get Star back on her side.

" _I need to go shopping!_ " Glitter took her purse and keys and left. She needed to cool off before she breaks anything else in the home, the last thing she needs is to pay off another tv.

 _Two hours later_

Glitter smiled after a good day of shopping! She could always count on shopping to calm her down, but she still needed to find a way to get rid of Ember and Andy… now that she has lost Douglas and his connections.

"How will I…" Glitter growled slightly as she tried to think of a possible way to get what she wanted, she needed the right connections or the right dirt on someone.

"Why are you doing this…?" Andy muttered in a sweat quickly crossing the street, and too focused to notice Glitter standing a street away from him. Glitter sigh and took her bags, she was about to go to her car when she saw Andy crossing the street, she smiled! It was like the heavens have answered her prays!

"I _t's him…._ " Glitter quickly went to her car and put her bags away, she soon followed him and wondered where was he going.

"This is the last time… this is the last time... this is the last time…" Andy mumbled nervously rubbing his hands together, "Last time…. last time"

" _What is he talking about?_ " Glitter jogging lightly in order to catch up to him; she saw Andy enter a casino?

"Where is he…" Glitter quickly ran right behind him and followed him inside, "A casino?"

"Welcome to BlackJacks," a man said standing in front of a table with cards down.

"Yeah... Hey…" Andy mumbled taking out a hundred out of his wallet. The man took the money and gave him chips, Andy placed half of them on a number, "26 black"

"A gambling addiction…" Glitter muttered and smiled, "This is perfect…."

" _Who knows what other secrets his hiding_ " Glitter squealed silently and pump her fist, she quickly made her way out since she didn't want Andy to catch her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Revelation

 **End**


	21. Revelation

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Revelation**

Shout out to DPLover100 and Wishyouwereme

Glitter for the first time in years! Couldn't be happier of the day she was having, she had finally found dirt on this loser her daughter was seeing, she can finally bring Star back onto the right path. She needed to prove it, she knew Star wouldn't take her word without any proof. She quickly returned home and took the camera she had received from Star for Christmas, she soon returned to the casino.

"No surprise he's still here" Glitter muttered while she hid behind a machine, she smiled and took photos of Andy gambling away his money. "This is almost too perfect!" Glitter smirk as she looked at her evidence, "Star will realise her mistake"

Glitter took the precious camera and left the casino, she had enough evidence to prove to Star he wasn't perfect. She smiled and heading back to her car, she had to park a few blocks away to ensure no one would recognise her. She suddenly heard people cheering and shouting, she looked up and saw Danny flying above her head.

"Danny…" Glitter whispered as he flew away, she smiled and subconsciously raised her hand as if Danny would swoop down and take her in his arms, flying away into the sunset. He was honestly the only man she has ever truly loved, let alone liked and didn't mind being in the same room with him. She could still remember the day when they first met, how he saved her from falling down that flight of stairs in high school. Being in his strong arms, looking up at his handsome and face! She thought he was gorgeous when he was a teenager but now... now he was stunning! He was dreamy and handsome as hell!

"Why didn't you give me a chance Danny? I would have given you everything... Anything you wanted" Glitter mumbled to herself in a depressed tone, staring at her beloved man. Glitter did everything she could back in high school, she was free for the taken and would have satisfied Danny's desires way before Ember did. But Danny refused to even talk to her let alone give her a chance, he wanted to be with Amberline and Amberline alone. What did that Amberline have that both Star and she didn't?!

 _"None of this matter anymore... Star will be with Danny no matter what"_ Glitter got inside of her car and placed the camera down, she simply drove off and headed to Star's job.

 _Sears – Clerk_

"Have a nice day" Star said giving the woman her bag

"Thank you," the lady said smiling and taking her back before leaving. Glitter smiled and walked in towards her daughter, she took out her photos and threw them on the counter.

"What is this?" Star asked taking the photos. She looked down at the photos and flip through them, her eyes widen seeing Andy gambling and look very desperate, his eyes had a look of envy. "Where did you get these….?" She mumbled putting the photos down, "What is he… doing?"

"Your prince charming has a gambling addiction! Do you really want to be with a man, who wouldn't be able to support you financially? A liar? Is that what you want?" Glitter said smirking and knowing Star would dump Andy and come back to her.

"He's just having some fun…," Star said looking away

"I did some research about gambling addiction… do you want to know what I learned?" Glitter said taking the photos back, "Andy could be doing this because he's desperate for money, maybe it's a desire to experience thrills and highs? Oh! It must be for a social status associated with being a successful gambler! There are many causes that Andy could be using to gamble, but will he tell you? Or will he lie to you again?"

"That's not true!" Star said feeling tears forming, wishing her mother was wrong… she was wrong. Andy would never lie to her… would he?

"Has he been secretive? Or some anxiety? Lack of sleep or depressed over money? Pale skin? Is his weight different from before? Dark circles under his eyes?" Glitter said raising a brow. Star looked away, she didn't want to admit it but she had noticed Andy looked worried whenever he had to pay something, or whenever the phone ring.

"Why don't you ask him?" Glitter said smiling and walking away, knowing her little girl would be back in her arms by tonight.

 _Blackjack Casino_

Andy walked out of Blackjacks after two hours of gambling, he felt disgusted with himself! He walked in with two hundred dollars and came out with only twenty dollars. The only money he had won back... The thrill of winning the money which was soon replaced by the guilt of the realisation on how much he lost.

"You fucking idiot" Andy mumbled to himself staring at winnings, "Why…. Why can't you stop?!"

Andy stops in front of his car and stared at his reflection from the window, he just couldn't stop himself from walking in a casino. He even knows the best casino to go, the ones that didn't charge much, the ones that would be flexible with his debts to them, heck! Even the ones that had the best chicken wings and the cleanest bathroom! He didn't know why he would enter whatever casino he saw, but he did know how it all started. His older brother brought him to a casino to celebrate his twenty-one birthday, he could still remember the excitement he had and the thrill when he won for the first time….. and ever since… he wanted to feel that feeling every day.

"I'm such an idiot…. I have to stop before I lost Star" Andy mumbled before entering his car, "This is the last time... the last time… the last time…."

 _Andy and Star are apartments_

Andy held a bag of Chinese food in his arms, he didn't know how he managed to pay for this but he found some money. He already owned five grand to his loan shark and couldn't pay it back…everything he got his paycheck he would spend it on rent, food, and bribing his bookie for the best deals and insider types.

"Andy…." Star mumbled standing next to a table, "What this?"

Andy placed the food down and walked to the table, he saw she had found all of his papers to keep track of his winnings, his loss, and how much money he owned too many people. Andy rubs the back of his neck as he walked closer to the table, he glances at her and couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment and betrayal.

"Do… do you have a gambling addiction?" Star asked walking towards him. Andy shamefully looked away and didn't want to answer her, he couldn't repay his debts, he couldn't stop gambling, and he was about to lose Star because of this.

"Andy… I'm worried for you... This is a serious problem" Star said touching his hand slightly before Andy pulled away. "Andy... Please talk to me" Star said hugging herself.

"Please don't leave me…" Andy mumbled while staring at the floor, remembering how much he had lost because of his gambling not counting the money, "Please don't…"

"I'm not going to leave you, Andy," Star said in an honest voice as she held his hand, "I love you! And I want to be here for you, I want to help you get through this"

"You won't?" Andy asked a bit surprised, he had thought for the longest of time that Star would leave him once she knew, "Why?"

"Just like I said... I love you and I want to be here for you" Star said as she wraps her arms around him, hugging him and wanting Andy to know she meant every word.

"How do I stop this?" Andy asked holding Star tightly in his arms, "How? I tried so hard… on so many occasions…"

"I did a little of research about gambling addiction," Star said kissing his chest before looking up at him, "There therapy, medicine or support groups... But we should see a professional to choose the right treatment for you"

"Why are you doing this?" Andy asked while he placed his hand on the top of her head, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I don't want to lose you," Star said tightening her grip around him, "Gambling can lead to depression…. Even suicide and I don't want to lose you"

"I don't want to lose you either," Andy said as tears fell down his cheek. Andy didn't want to die because of his addiction, he wanted to live with Star for the rest of his life, and he didn't want to lose his chance of happiness because of his addiction. He could already tell the depression has started, he felt depressed whenever money came around, or whenever he entered the casino and lost.

"We'll get you help and I'll support you," Star said smiling at him, "We'll get through this together"

"Together" Andy mumbled while he hugs her

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Can we go now?" Rhea asked crossing her arms while another soul went to the light, "You stop us from going last time"

"There was an upset" Clockwork said while he floated towards her

"Which you knew that it was going to happen" Rhea pointed and stuck her tongue out, "Jerk!"

"It's not my fault," he said lifting his hands slightly, "Let's just go"

"Finally! I wanted to congratulate them on the engagement for weeks" she said while Clockwork opened a portal.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Ember Fenton

 **End**

* * *

Alright, guys! I hope I did my best about the gambling addiction, had to do some research so it would be more realistic.


	22. Ember Fenton

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **Ember Fenton**

Shout out to Mr King

 _Weeks_ _later_

"Andy, you're going to be for your appointment," Star said while she gave him his keys, "You better hurry"

"Alright," Andy said getting up and kissing her cheek, "See you later"

"Have fun in therapy," Star said smiling at him as he left. Star sighed and was happy Andy wasn't resisting his treatments, she had heard a few stories where addicts refused to follow up on their treatments and would go back gambling. But she could tell Andy was serious about kicking his addiction, she hadn't told him but she had followed him in the beginning to see what he would do, and she wasn't disappointed. She followed him for a few weeks and he went to therapy every time; Star was relieved Andy wanted to get better.

"Star" Glitter shouted walking inside of the apartment, Star eyes widen and didn't expect her mother to walk in. She knew she hadn't told her mother where she lived, she didn't want her mother to find her ever again.

"How did you find this place?" Star asked going towards her

"I followed Andy when he came back gambling," she said looking at this dump, her daughter deserved a better home! She shouldn't live like this, she needed a big and fancy house with a rich husband.

"He wasn't gambling! He was coming back from therapy!" Star said in a bitter tone and glaring at her.

"Just leave him!" Glitter said crossing her arms

"I'm not going to leave, Andy!" Star said

"What?!" Glitter shouted in shock and mostly rage

"You heard me!" Star shouted back very annoyed

"He's a gambler! You can't live with that loser!" Glitter yelled in disbelief

"Andy isn't a loser!" Star shouted even louder and back away

"You want to live in the streets?! Be poor!" Glitter shouted trying to make her daughter see the mistake she was about to make,

"Andy just has a problem and unlike you, I'm not going to abandon him just because I don't like it! He needs help and I will not leave him!" Star said narrowing her eyes at her mother. She had it! Her entire life was spent doing exactly what her mother wanted! She sucked up and listened to her mother, she did her betting and allowed her mother to live through her. She wasn't dumb! She could see the A-listers weren't her real friends, not to mention she was acting like a total bitch to many people.

"Star! Think of it! Andy isn't going to change! I don't want you to go through what I went through with your father!" Glitter insisted.

"Stop! Just shut up!" Star shouted and held her hair

"What?!" Glitter asked

"All my life I did stupid things because I stupidly listened to you! Because I thought you love me and wanted my happiness! Your method was weird and I thought... I was fucking wrong!" Star shouted and opened the door. Glitter couldn't believe her eyes; her daughter was talking back to her… Wouldn't she cut her off too? Like her daddy did to her?!

"Star!" Glitter shouted

"Get out!" Star shouted and tap the door with her finger, "NOW"

"Don't you dare do this!" Glitter shouted

"GET OUT GRETA!" Star shouted quickly taking her mother's arm and threw her out, "NOW"

"Wa-!" Glitter suddenly had the door slammed in her face, she stared at the weird brown door with number nine in a cheap golden paint. Glitter looked away and simply left, she was speechless and didn't know or what to think.

 _Fenton works_

"Come with me, Ember," Danny said smiling as he offered his hand to her

"Gladly," Ember said softly as she accepted his hand. Danny smiled and held her hand, he took her in his arms and held her close. The two of them spent weeks cancelling everything for the wedding for the public, they only kept a few things but nothing major.

"I'm glad we're doing this," Danny said hugging her as he slowly lifted off of the ground, "This wedding is meant for us... Not for the media"

"We don't need all of that fancy crap," Ember said placing her hand on his chest, smiling and moving her hand slightly, "I just want you, our families, and closest friends"

"Then let's get to the wedding," Danny said turning ghost, "We're going to be late… everyone is waiting for us"

 _Amity Park's most private garden top_

Danny appeared on the rooftop and let Ember go, he smiled at her as he held her hand.

"You look out of breath," Ember said chuckling slightly

"Nah…." Danny said waving his hand at her, "I'm fine"

"Hello," Danny and Ember turned around and smiled, seeing Clockwork and Rhea.

"Clockwork!" Danny said smiling at him

"I've wanted to say this for months!" Rhea shouted pushing Clockwork out of her way, "Congratulations on the engagement!"

"Wedding" Clockwork corrected

"No thanks to you," Rhea said and hit his chest, "I wanted to come way sooner!"

"I didn't want to interfere with their problems," he said and crossed his arms

"Moving on," Clockwork said and raising a brow at her, "The wedding is finally here"

"After so long," Ember said and held Danny's hand

"Are you going to stay around?" Danny asked

"YES!" Rhea shouted and grab Danny's shirt, pulling him closer to her, "YES WE ARE!"

"I guess we are," Clockwork said chuckling

"Come on, Clockwork! I want the best seats!" Rhea said taking his hand and dragging him away

"She total ships us," Ember said laughing while she saw Rhea pushing people out of her way.

"I don't" Danny chuckled and teased

"Mean," she said and looked at the garden. Ember smiled and saw the few row of chairs, they had an arch at the end of the aisle with beautiful lights lit around it, she saw flowers and simple décor.

"This is much better than that public wedding," Ember said as she touched a flower

"Hello lovebirds," William said smiling at the two while he walked towards them

"Hey Will," Danny said smiling at him. Danny walked towards him and hug him, the two of them have gotten very close over the years. Danny saw him as the older brother he never got the chance to have, "I'm glad you made it"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," William said and turning to Ember, "Isn't the bride suppose to get ready?"

"I will just want to say hello," Ember said and rolled her eyes, "Where's your wife?"

"She getting good seats," William said looking back and seeing his wife and Rhea arguing over a chair, "Which isn't going so well"

"You should probably get over there," Danny said chuckling. He shook his head slightly since Rhea and Clockwork were good friends with William and his wife, they were all good friends and knew each other.

"I will," William said seeing Rhea taking the chair, "Oh! Before I forget…. I wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?" Ember asked

"I'm planning on running," William said while he took a glass of champagne

"Running for what?" Ember asked

"President of the united states," William said smiling

"Well you have my vote," Danny said before giving William a _manly_ hug, "I know you're going to win"

"Today isn't about me," William said and messed Danny's hair, "It's about you!"

"Thanks," Danny said smiling at him

"Ember! Go!" Vera said pushing Ember away, "You have to get ready"

"See you later…!" Ember managed to say before her aunt pulled out of the door

 _Groom's chambers_

"Looking good, man," Tucker said and patted his back

"He's right," William said and walked beside him

"It's just a suit," Danny said fixing his tie and looking at them

"I'm so proud of you, son!" Jack said holding back his tears

"Dad, you're crying again," Danny said and chuckled

"It's liquid pride…" Jack mumbled and looked away

"Sure…." Tucker mumbled and rolled his eyes

"Take good care of my little girl!" James said and wrap his arm around him, "Or I'll hunt you down…."

"Hm…." Danny nervously smiled and nodded his head

"Good! I'll go get the bride," James said and opened the door, "You get your butt at the end of the altar"

"Sounds good," Danny said and chuckled

 _Bridal chambers_

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked while she fixed Ember's wedding dress slightly. Ember looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a beautiful silk dress with lacing on top, and her hair neatly done up with some strands falling down the side.

"I am," she said turning to face her mother and aunt, "I can't wait"

"You look beautiful, Ember McLain" Elizabeth said hugging her little girl with tears falling down

"You mean, Ember Fenton," Vera said whipping some tears away

"Oh! Excuse me... Ember Fenton" Elizabeth said chuckling slightly while she held her hands.

"Ember Fenton… I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him" Ember said walking towards the door, "I am ready... I want him, I want a life with him…. I want children with him"

"Are you ready to try again?" Vera asked

"Maybe after a year or so of marriage," Ember said looking back at her aunt, "I want to enjoy married life before kids come in the picture"

"Are you sure you're ready? Mentally I mean" Elizabeth asked and held her hand, "A miscarriage can have a huge impact on a woman"

"It's still… painful on some days… but I will be" she said and smiled

"Either way… you'll be happy" Madie said and hug her daughter in law

"The time will come for kids," Jazz said and hug her too, "Welcome to the family"

"And welcome to my family," Ember said and couldn't believe, Jazz left her job for a week just to attend the wedding.

"It's so emotional!" Kitty said whipping some tears away

"Where the heck did you go?!" Ember asked and waved her hand at her

"Hey! Free food!" Kitty said holding a plate of appetizers

"That's for after the ceremony," Madie said taking the plate away from her, "Now get going!"

"Ember are you ready?" James asked opening the door and seeing his beautiful little girl, "Wow…. You look beautiful honey"

"Thanks, dad," Ember said taking his arm, "Let's go"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for I do

 **End**

* * *

Here are the titles for the upcoming fics, shout out to GhostsRmyfriends for suggesting them. This is also the order of publication, just let me know what you think or if you want me to adjust them.

1\. Mr McLain: Eight years and beyond

2\. Remember: Unbroken vows

3\. Shattered memories

4\. Legacy


	23. I do

**Remember: Till death do us part**

 **I do**

Shout out to GhostsRmyfriends and Kitty Katz

"How do I look?" Danny nervously asked while adjusting his tie, and anxiously waiting for his bride to come down the aisle.

"Dude! For the 12th time today! You look great" Tucker said rolling his eyes and standing as Danny's best man.

"Sorry… I'm just nervous" Danny said clearing his throat and moved his hands together, "I just can't believe this moment is happening"

"Agree! After all, you two have been through" Tucker said patting Danny's back, "You two deserve happiness"

"Thanks, man," Danny said

"You're about to piss off the world today," Tucker said hearing the music as the guest stood up, "Get ready to the backlash"

Danny chuckled and waited as he watched the bridesmaid walked down the aisle, he would have never thought in millions of years! That the Ember from ' _his_ ' time would become his wife, the Ember he used to know would gag over the idea and then chase him to death. He stared around the garden along with the guest, the garden was perfect! It was beautifully decorated and more importantly private; he knew the press or either of their fans would find them. This wedding was meant for them and not the public, he would have to deal with them later but right now it was their day.

Danny moved his gaze at the guest, he saw his mother practically crying and the wedding just started! He wasn't sure who was crying the most, Elizabeth and Vera had a good pile of tissues going on. He could tell his dad was sniffing a lot with some _liquid pride_ coming down slightly, Dani, Valarie, Vlad, everyone he knew and was close to him was here.

"Here she comes" Tucker whispered and nudge him. Danny smiled seeing Ember walking down the aisle with James holding her arm, he had never seen such a beauty in his entire life! Well besides meeting Ember for the first time of course.

"Hey…" Ember whispered as she stops and smiled at him

"Take care of her," James said giving his daughter away, something he never thought he would have been able to do if Danny hadn't saved Ember's life. "Don't forget about our little TALK!" James whispered and glared.

"Promise," Danny said with his voice cracking and smiled. Danny had fought many ghosts over the years and faced many enemies that were quite powerful but none of them had scary has James.

"JAMES JUST SIT DOWN!" Elizabeth shouted with tears as she took another tissue. James jump slightly and nervously smiled at his wife, he cleared his voice and fixed his tie.

"Don't make the wife angry" James whispered before quickly sitting down with his wife.

"Please be seated," the priest said with his hands up.

"You look stunning, my sweet rock star" Danny whispered while the priest talked.

"And you look very handsome, Dipstick" Ember whispered back as she held his hands.

"We are gathered here today! To unite this man and this woman," the priest began and smiled at the two, "At this part I would normally say, a couple might face hard times together but clearly that already happen"

The priest smiled when he heard the people laugh at his comment, he chuckled too and waited for everyone to stop before he continued.

"You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore. You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days. Ay, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God. But let there be spaces in your togetherness, and let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another, but make not a bond of love; let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup…" the priest said moving his hands slightly as he spoke, seeing Elizabeth hugging each other with their mountain of tissues overflowing to the person next to them.

"Cup?" Danny whispered

"Shush!" Ember said softly and smiled.

"Give one another of your bread but wat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone, even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping. For only the hand of life can contain your hearts. And stand tougher yet not too near together: for the pillar of the temple stands apart, and the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow." The priest said finishing his speech and looking down at them. "The bride and groom have made their own vows," he said.

"Ember, I can't believe we're actually here... After everything that has happen to us…" Danny said while he tightens his grip around her hand, "But after all of this madness and drama we had... I'm certain I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want to wake up with you every morning, I want to kiss you, goodnight every night, and I want to keep my promise to you."

"Ember?" the priest said turning to her.

"Danny… before you came to my life, I never thought I could be truly happy but you proved me wrong. You showed me kindness, you showed me how to smile again after I forgot… you showed me your love!" Ember said pulling Danny closer to her and heard their guest laugh slightly, "I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you! And when the time comes... I want you to fulfil your promise"

"Do you Daniel Fenton, take Amberline McLain to be your wife? To take care of her in sickness or in health? For richer or poor till death do you part?" the priest asked while he motioned the ring bearer to approach.

"I do," Danny said taking the ring and placing it on her finger.

"And do you Amberline McLain, take Daniel Fenton to be your husband? To take care of him in sickness in health? For richer or poor till death do you part?" the priest asked and looked at her. Ember squealed slightly and nodded her head, she quickly took the ring and placed it on Danny's finger.

"You have to answer him," Danny said chuckling and clearly seeing how eager Ember was for the kissing part.

"Oh! I do!" Ember said jumping slightly

"You may ki-!" The priest stops and laughs slightly, as he watched Ember pulled Danny's collar and kissed him on the lips. "Never mind," the priest said while the crowd cheered in joy at the happy couple.

"I'm happy to present you, Danny and Ember Fenton," the priest said as the crowd cheered louder and clap. Ember and Danny smiled at their guest, they walked down the aisle together, hand and hand.

 _A few minutes later_

"Ladies and gentlemen," William said while he held a mic and walked around the dance floor, "Our newlyweds are about to take their first dance"

Danny smiled as he held Ember's hand, he guided her to the dance floor and positioned himself. He wasn't a fan of dancing and wasn't that good, but he didn't care since he was going to make this dance special for his wife.

"I'm kind of rusty," Danny said as he felt Ember place her hand on his shoulder, "So be nice"

"Maybe?" Ember teased as they heard the music begin. Danny smile grew bigger as he started to dance with his new wife, they moved in sync with the lovely music played in the background. Ember couldn't believe she had married the man of her dreams, she simply hugs him as they continued to dance together.

"I can't believe… our baby girl is married" Elizabeth said sniffing and trying to save her makeup.

"My dear? Do you care to dance?" James asked as he offered his hand.

"Gladly," Elizabeth said accepting his hand. Vera smiled as she stood on the side, she had danced since Anthony's death. She sighed as she remembered her own wedding, she had happy as her niece is right now.

"Cake time!" Jack shouted and pushed some people out of her way.

"JACK!" Maddie shouted and pulled him back, "The couple has to cut it first! You can wait"

"Aw…" Jack mumbled and stared at the delicious dessert. Danny and Ember laugh slightly as they walked towards the cake, they only had a four tier cake since there weren't many people.

"It looks good," Danny said taking the knife and positioning it above the first tier. Ember nodded her head as she placed her hand on top of Danny's, she always dreamt on how her wedding would be, but this was above anything she could ever imagine.

"I want cake…" Jack mumbled while he watched his son cut the cake with his new wife.

"Calm down" Maddie whispered smiling as Danny took a piece.

"Don't you dare!" Ember said laughing while Danny held some cake.

"You mean this?" he asked and shoved the cake in her face, hearing the crowd react and laugh. Ember laugh as she caught some of the cake in her hand, she looked up and shoved some icing in his face.

"Oh… that's mean!" Danny said whipping some icing off.

"You start it!" Ember replied and kissed him on the lips which made them taste even sweeter.

 _The end of a wonderful wedding night_

"Have fun, honey," Elizabeth said while she hugs her daughter tightly in her arms, "I can't believe this day…."

"Hm… I love you, mom" Ember said and kissed her cheek.

"Do have too much fun!" James said with a serious expression since he knew what his daughter was about to do tonight, "Okay!"

"Leave them alone!" Vera said and punched his arm, "They're married after all"

"I don't want to think about it!" James said and shaking his head.

"Welcome to married life, Danny," William said while he held his wife's hand, "It's absolutely wonderful when you're with the right person"

"He's right," Clockwork said while Rhea smiled.

"You two are soulmates after all," Rhea said.

"Well coming from you… then its true" Ember said while she hugs them with Danny doing the same.

"See you in a few weeks," Jazz said while their parents hug them.

"Bye," Ember said waving at them.

"Coming?" Danny asked while he opened the limousine door; Ember nodded her head and waved at their family and friends, she smiled as she entered the limo. Danny waved at them and said his goodbyes before he joined Ember inside.

 _Limo_

"So… Mrs. Fenton" Danny said while he held her hand, "How are you tonight?"

"Eager for the wedding night," Ember said pulling his collar and kissed him on the lips. Danny chuckled on her lips as he wraps his arms around her, she smiled and kissed her back.

"I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you" Danny whispered as he felt his wife's hands on his cheek.

"I was ready ever since I laid eyes on you" Ember whispered as she gently caressed his cheeks, "I love you so much, Danny"

"I love you more," Danny said before locking lips with her.

 _Two days later - Glitter's home_

Glitter shouted as she threw a plate against the wall! News of Danny and Ember's secret wedding was out, and everyone was freaking out! They couldn't believe they had missed the wedding of the century, they were all eager to ask the newlyweds why the secretary but Danny and Ember weren't in town.

"NO!" Glitter shouted and broke the tv. Glitter stood in her home which looked like a tornado had passed by. Everything she owned was broken or thrown across the room, she couldn't believe her own daughter had practically disowned her! First her father and now her daughter!

"its just not possible! How did this happen?!" Glitter shouted as she calmed down from her tantrum. "How did this come to this?!" She shouted as she started to cry, she had never cried like this a long time. The last time she had cried like this was when her daddy cut her off from her rich life. She couldn't understand why all of these horrible things were happening to her?! She knew none of this would have happened if she was with Danny if he had given her a chance, she could have been rich and living the good life.

" _I've lost everything... And it's all HER fault!_ " Glitter moved some broken dishes and rip books, she walked slightly.

"I don't care how or when…. But I will destroy you Ember! Danny will be mine... No matter what!" Glitter vowed in rage and hatred. "Somehow I will make you pay, Amberline! I swear it!" Glitter shouted and punched a hole in the wall. "If only I could change time…." Glitter stopped with her eyes wide, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought about this sooner! Danny clearly had something that allowed him to travel through time! She had to find this item and use it for herself, she could go back in time and fix the past.

 _Johnson_ _and research_

"What?" Christopher asked and glared him, he didn't know why Douglas had called him to his office. He only went because his mother asked him too and he always listened to her, he was a mama's boy even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Your mother wants us to reconnect," Douglas said smiling at his son, "And I believe we should try"

"Why should I?!" Christopher asked and glared

"Because it would make her happy," Douglas said. Christopher wanted to rant and tell Douglas not to mention his mother, but he was right… he knew his mother would love to see the two men she cared about reconnecting after all of these years.

" _Fuck_ " Christopher sighed and looked at Douglas

"Fine…." Christopher said moving his gaze to the floor, "But I'm doing this for mom…."

"I understand," Douglas said and smiled, "How's that girlfriend of yours?"

"Good... We're going to move in together" Christopher said and smiled slightly.

"That's wonderful," Douglas said and placed his hand on Christopher's shoulder, "I'm glad things are going so well for you"

 _Star and Andy's apartment_

"Did you get it?" Star asked as she eagerly greeted him, "The chip?"

"Yup! Two weeks clean" Andy said smiling at her. Star squealed and jump onto him, she wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"That's fantastic!" Star said and hug him tightly, "See! I told you! We'll get through this together!"

"Speaking of together…," Andy said softly as he pulled out a small box, smiling with a ring inside.

"Andy…." Star mumbled in shock staring at the ring, "Ho…"

"It was my mother's before she passed away," Andy said staring at the ring with fond memories of her. Andy sighed slightly while he thought back at his mother, he had lost her when he was only fourteen and it was hard on him. But that didn't stop her from raising her younger son on how to be a gentleman, something she tried to do with his older brother. He hated his family, his brother was missing, and his father was some drunk. The only family he wanted to have was with Star, "My brother didn't want it and my father couldn't care less… so I took it for the right girl. I know it's kind of sudden… but you've stuck by me even when you found out... And I love you... So…. Star will you marry me?"

"Yes," Star said kissing him on the lips as tears of joy fell down her cheek.

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Thanks for reading! I hope I'll see all of you guys in Remember: Unbroken Vows! Also keep an eye out for Mr. McLain: Eight years and beyond's announcement! _

**End**

* * *

Mr McLain will be a short story since its just filler, so Remember: Unbroken vows should be out soon enough. And the priest speech I just googled it lol


	24. Announcement

**_Mr. McLain: Eight years and beyond_** is out! It's going to be a short story since its mostly filler for **_Mr. McLain_** , I hope you guys enjoy.

 _Summary:_

Filler for Mr. McLain, we know what happened when fourteen-year-old Danny traveled through time, but what happened before then? We go further into detail on how Ember and Danny ended up as husband and wife, how did enemy and foe end up has lovers? And how will our lovebirds handle be being apart for a year because of Ember's world tour?


End file.
